Steel Angels and a Blonde
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: Guardian Angels. They come in many shapes, sizes and forms but their role is the same. To protect the one they cherish the most and they only wish for one thing in return. Love. Naruto/Steel Angel Kurumi xover.
1. So It Begins

**Notes/Facts:**

Naruto is fourteen in this story and is two years older then Sasuke and Sakura yet he is still the same size as he is in the anime (delayed growth spurt).

Orochimaru didn't abandon the village until four years after the Yondaime sealed away Kyuubi.

Mostly everything else is as it was in Canon.

I Do Not Own Naruto or Steel Angel Kurumi.

* * *

If there was one thing that Naruto hated about the new Hokage, it was that she made him due more trivial missions then anyone else. He was seriously considering on working on a way to kick her out of office, even though he just helped her become the Hokage.

"Damn that old hag." Naruto mumbled to himself. The next thing he knew, he was flat on the ground with his eyes swirling as a shattered chair was scattered around him.

"DON'T CALL ME OLD!" Tsunade's voice boomed from the Hokage's tower.

Both Sakura and Sasuke had beads of sweat falling from their heads as they wondered if Tsunade had some sort of super hearing as they were almost a mile away from the tower and they had barely heard him.

Sasuke being the most irritated by the mission simply kicked Naruto in the ribs. "Get up dobe. I don't want to do this as much as you do, but we're still being paid for it."

Naruto cursed at the kick before pulling himself up with a groan. "Ow… Damn you teme! Don't kick me!"

He was instantaneously put back on the ground as Sakura slammed her fist on the top of his head. "Don't call Sasuke a bastard!"

Sasuke winced as apparently Naruto didn't hear what he said and that Sakura probably just killed their teammate. Lucky for him the blonde was able to take such damage and easily picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Fine, fine. Let's fix this dump up… But I still don't see why we have to. This place was like this way before that snake prick invaded us. If anything, I think he improved it."

Shrugging as he didn't care, Sasuke answered. "Because she's Hokage and she can tell us to do whatever she wants."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so don't make her madder otherwise we'll have far worse missions like catching Tora…" All three gennin shivered at the thought of the fire lord's wife's cat, "Besides, how would you know?"

For one of the few times that either had seen, Naruto's face hardened and his eyes dulled over. "I rather not say."

Both wisely backed off as if there was something that Naruto didn't want to say, they weren't going to force him. It was just strange that the blonde wouldn't say something as he was so open about everything he did.

Shaking his head and wanting to get this done as fast as possible as he wanted out of here, Naruto went straight for the door. However before he opened it, his inner prankster had a devious plan and he couldn't help himself as he attempted to open the door. Only problem was that it wouldn't budge. "That's odd. This door was open before… WHAT THE…?!"

Sasuke didn't even wait and kicked the door down. Only problem, he was hobbling on one foot as the old, seemingly broken door held firm and left his foot throbbing in pain. Collecting his pride and telling himself the door was chakra proof, he gently put his foot back on the ground. "We'll find another way in."

Naruto snickered as he knew the door was always locked and Sasuke would try to break it down and would hurt himself in the process. Getting a glare from the Uchiha and Haruno, Naruto quickly stopped snickering before pointing to a broken cellar window. "Sakura can fit through there and unlock the door for us. I think she can fit…"

"Ooooohhhhh no! Don't even think about it mister! I know what you would be doing as I'm going through there you pervert! You have _that jutsu_, you do it!" Sakura yelled at him, feeling a little violated knowing Naruto would take the chance to get a look at her ass.

Naruto merely snapped his fingers before pulling out a key. "Oh, I do have this thing that Tsunade gave me…"

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S THE KEY TO OPEN THE DOOR!" Sakura screamed and pounced Naruto as Sasuke shook his head, knowing Naruto was doing this on purpose. He wasn't sure why as she would always hurt him, but it seemed that he got a thrill out of pissing her off.

As Sakura was finished beating Naruto into mince meat, Sasuke took the key from the mangled corpse of Naruto before unlocking the door.

"I'll be cleaning the top floor." Sakura walked in without hesitation and up the stairs, wanting to be as far away from Naruto as possible as he was getting on her nerves.

Sasuke nodded as he planned on making Naruto work in the basement anyways as he didn't feel like having Naruto punch through the floor because he said something to piss Sakura off when she would come down. Looking at the said blonde as he gingerly pulled himself off the ground with a smile on his face, he shook his head. "You've got the basement. I'll take this floor."

To his surprise, Naruto's face dropped before he nodded at him. "Sure thing teme. I'm sure you don't want me being knocked through the floor and landing right on top of you."

The Uchiha was mildly surprised that the blonde easily figured out his motive of not wanting to work in the basement. But what was worrying him was that this was the second lapse in Naruto's regular personality within a few minutes. While everyone had their hiccups, Naruto was one of the most consistent and for him to have two lapses meant something was up. Seeing that Naruto was already heading down the stairs, he knew he would have to wait till later to figure out what was going on with the blonde.

Taking a look at his floor, a large bead of sweat fell from his head as he looked at the scattered junk and trash all over the place. He would not enjoy this mission.

* * *

There was one thing that Naruto was glad Mizuki did for him as he looked around at the now almost clutter-less basement. He made him steal the scroll that he eventually learned Shadow Clone from. Without that jutsu, he had a feeling he would have been down here for almost a week. Oddly enough it felt like a week as he had used up most of his chakra with the clones, but it was worth it.

The room overall looked like a laboratory with all the animal specimen, robot parts, glass jars, etc. He had set it up to the way he remembered it, which was astonishing as the last time he saw this room he was four. He had almost completely forgotten about this place and soon as he came, old memories began to come back about his old caretaker.

"Now just this corner to go." Naruto said to himself with a small smile on his face as an old, forgotten memory resurfaced.

(Flashback)

Four year old Naruto was happily sitting on a chair, content with the lollipop his caretaker gave him while watching him working on something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it had to be important as he was mumbling to himself about something called a Mark Two Heart. While he wanted to be outside and playing with other kids, it was fun to stay in as his caretaker showed him a lot of cool stuff.

"Naruto-kun, come here."

The raspy voice of Naruto's caretaker caught his attention and he quickly jumped from his chair and ran up to him. "What is it Oro-san?!"

Orochimaru chuckled lightly to himself as he looked down at the young boy his sensei gave to him to take care of. While it was surprising that he was allowed to do it over Jiraiya and Tsunade, he didn't mind it as the child brought him some happiness every day. He wasn't sure how as he was despised by almost everyone in the village, but it was welcomed as the boy was teaching him a thing about kindness.

Shaking his head, he looked down and couldn't help but smile as the blonde haired boy beamed at him brightly. Lifting him onto his shoulder, Orochimaru pointed at his table. "Take a look Naruto-kun; she'll be your guardian angel while I'm gone. I'm not quite finished, but I'm sure she'll awaken soon enough."

Naruto was mesmerized as he looked at the beautiful woman on the table. He couldn't tell much about her as she was asleep, but she really did seem like an angel with her long pink hair and perfect skin complexion. He didn't take into account that she was stark naked as he was only four and didn't notice such a thing.

"Whoa… 'hen will she 'ake up Oro-san?!" Naruto spoke in a hyped up tone as he turned back to his pale skinned caretaker.

Orochimaru only chuckled as he placed a hand on the pink haired girl's cheek and rubbing it softly. "Whenever you kiss her."

A choked sound came from the young blonde making Orochimaru chuckle more as he looked up at the young blonde that was glaring at him. "No 'ay! Girl's 'ave cuddies!"

This only made the pale man laugh a little more before he heard the door to his house open and a loud girl's voice followed. "Orochimaru-sensei! I'm here for my training!"

Taking a look at the time, it was indeed time for his student's training. But with Naruto still being mesmerized by his creation, he gently set the boy down. "You can stay down here with her if you like. I have to train with Anko for a little while, so you behave yourself."

Naruto nodded as he began sucking on his lollipop once more before he looked up at the pink haired woman and looked back at his sensei. "What's 'er name?"

Orochimaru looked thoughtful for a moment as he scratched his chin. Hearing that Anko was walking down and he didn't want her to see his newest creation, he blurted out the first name that came to his mind.

"Kurumi."

(Flashback End)

As the memory faded, Naruto only sighed and shook his head. That Orochimaru and the one that he ran into in the forest of death and retrieving Tsunade were vastly different. Maybe he was the same, but he sure didn't act like it. Seeing that all of his clones had dispersed, he would have to move the last box into the closet himself.

Walking over to them, he easily lifted the rather large and rectangular box. While it was quite heavy, it didn't matter as it was decent training and he was use to lifting heavy objects on his own. As he got to the closet, a large sweat drop fell from the back of his head as it was completely full. Knowing his clones were the cause of it, he sighed to himself as he set the box down. "Damn… I guess I'm going to have to set up whatever this is."

Shrugging his shoulders, he attempted to cut open the box only for it to dull the kunai he was using. Raising his eyebrow at this, he flipped it over to see a few seals arrays on it along with what seemed to be a blood seal. Only having been introduced to the blood seal when he went with Jiraiya to retrieve Tsunade, it was the only one that he knew among them. Having lived in the house for his first four years of life, he bit his thumb and rubbed some of his blood on the seal, thinking it might have been his blood that was needed to open the seal.

Naruto jumped back in surprise as the box began shaking as if it was convulsing. He was ready to run in case it exploded, but the box just seemingly fell apart catching the blonde off guard even more.

There was a young woman that was had to be about sixteen years old. She had a darker shade of pink hair slightly darker then Sakura's tied into a pony tail with a red bow and with a white scrunchie head band to keep her hair down. Her bangs covered her forehead and two long strands of hair covering her ears. She wore what seemed to be a skimpy blue and white maid's outfit that had a red bow tied at the neck and red trimming.

Naruto's eyes began to widen as he recognize her from the memory that he had just remembered. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her to be but this time she was clothed. He would never admit it, but the only reason he had a crush on Sakura was that she reminded him of her, even though he had long forgotten about the guardian angel that the snake had built for him.

"She looks like a doll…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he placed his hand on her cheek. Her cheek was surprisingly warm to the touch making him wonder if she was truly real or just something the snake abandoned.

"Hey Naruto! Are you finished?!" Sasuke's voice echoed through the room as he walked down the stairs and noticed the blonde hovering over something. Shaking his head, he walked over to him. "If you finished so quickly, you could have come up to help me. I have the biggest space of… Is she alright?!"

As Sasuke noticed her, Naruto was still looking at her oddly as he looked at her face, which to him seemed like that of an angel's. Not even hearing Sasuke or knowing he was right behind him, he slowly began inching his face towards hers. "Was he telling the truth? Is all that I need to awaken her is a kiss?"

"Naruto, what the fuck are you talking about? We need to get her to a hospital." Sasuke spoke in a raised voice, trying to get his attention but was failing miserably. He was ready to kick him when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes.

Naruto slowly pressed his lips against hers and gave her a soft kiss. Pulling back, he was disappointed to see nothing happened. "He lied to me… But maybe he never finished." As he turned from her, he didn't notice the small inhale of breath.

Turning away from her, a look of shock crossed his face as he saw Sasuke standing right behind him. He would have started yelling obscenities at him, but the two objects that had Sasuke's full attention had caught his as well. He quickly knew that they were robots as he had seen Orochimaru working on things like this before he betrayed the village. The only difference was that these were three times the size of a human.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL INTRUDERS MUST BE EXTERMINATED TO PROTECT THE LAB!"

The blood washed away from both boys' faces as the two giant robots looked down at them. Hoping they would have him somewhere in their data banks, Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke waving his arms in a dramatic fashion. "Wait, wait! I'm not an intruder! My name is Uzumaki Naruto…"

When both robots held out their palms and they opened up to reveal a barrel with chakra beginning to gather within them, Naruto paled as Sasuke let out a rare curse. "FUCK!"

At that moment, an explosion tore through the house making it collapse onto itself.

* * *

**Kurumi**: Aw! It's over; desu!

**Naruto**: Who the hell are you?!

**Kurumi**: I'm your guardian angel silly, desu!

**Naruto**: …No, really. Who are you?

**Kurumi**: Master! Have you forgotten me, desu?!

**Naruto**: I never knew you!

**Kurumi**: Oh, master is so mean, desu!

**Naruto**: Stop ending your sentences with 'it is'. _It is_ kind of annoying.

**Kurumi**: Will you not be mad at me if I stop?

**Naruto**: (sigh) Yes, I won't be mad at you.

**Kurumi**: (squeals) Yes master! Now we have something to say.

**Naruto**: And what is that?

**Kurumi**: Please make sure you're watching in a brightly lit room and your not sitting too close to the TV.

**Naruto**: …That was suppose to go before the chapter, not after it. Besides, this isn't on TV.

**Kurumi**: WHAT?! WE'RE NOT ON TV!

**Naruto**: (sighs) Both Sasuke and I are caught off guard and are in jeopardy. Everything seems to fail against the robots when a hero emerges in the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, The Steel Angel Awakens.

**Kurumi**: Yay! I save master! I think…

**Naruto**: …And the author wants me to remind you readers to review if you have any questions or if you just want to say good work.


	2. The Steel Angel Awakens

**Kurumi**: Yay! The new chapter is here, desu!

**Sasuke**: Didn't the dobe tell you to stop saying that?

**Kurumi**: Who are you, desu?

**Sasuke**: (sighs) Uchiha Sasuke, lone survivor and the avenger of the Uchiha clan.

**Kurumi**: That's cool, desu! …What's an avenger?

**Sasuke**: …You're kidding right?

**Kurumi**: No.

**Sasuke**: …I'll explain it later. We have a chapter to introduce.

**Kurumi**: Oh yeah, that's why we are here, de… Wait, master did tell me to stop.

**Sasuke**: Yeah, he did. Anyways, here is the next installment of Steel Angels and a Blonde, The Steel Angel Awakens. …God helps up.

**Kurumi**: What's God?

**Sasuke**: …

* * *

Tsunade groaned loudly as she looked at the amount of papers in her room. Of course Shizune had to come in at that exact moment and she just had to be carrying another stack of papers.

Hearing her master groan, Shizune could only smile at her and hope it would put her in a better mood. "Cheer up Tsunade-sama. It can be worse, you know."

"I really didn't need to hear that Shizune. You've probably just called out the world and it is going to find a way to make my day worse." Tsunade countered with a flat stare as she did not want more paper work.

Shizune easily ignored the stare as she placed the stack on Tsunade's desk with a smile. She had always been told that smiles were infectious, which she learned was true due to Naruto. She just wished that it would work on Tsunade as the blonde haired Hokage seemed to be in a really grumpy mood. "Come on Tsunade-sama. It's a beautiful day and everyone is working to rebuild the town. The least you could do is be somewhat pleasant and not frighten everyone that comes in for missions."

A grunt was all she received from the large breasted Hokage. Sighing as that was the best she was going to get, she would have walked out to give her some space when the door opened to reveal a women wearing a tan trench coat, a mesh shirt to cover her chest, not that it was doing much, and a mini skirt on her hips.

Anko was a little pissed as she had seen a group of gennin go into that bastard's house. She would have had no problem if it was just the blonde, but the entire team made her wonder what was going on. Knowing it had to be a mission, she decided to come here and ask the Hokage herself. "Hokage-sama. Why the fuck do you have those kids clearing out that bastard's old house?!"

Cursing Shizune lightly under her breath as the cosmos had answered Shizune's accidental challenge, Tsunade gave Anko the same glare she was giving Shizune. "I'm having them clean it out so it may be of some use as the orphanage was damaged and they need a new place to stay till the repairs are done."

"Well, did you get the owner's permission?" Anko snarled as she glared right back into the Hokage's eyes.

Hearing this, Tsunade sighed as she believed she had figured out why Anko was so angry about her cleaning the house out. "I did not know you owned it Anko. I'm sorry, but I'll compensate you…"

"It doesn't belong to me. It belongs to _his_ ex-ward." Anko interrupted Tsunade as her tone was still less then pleasant making Tsunade even angrier then before.

Tsunade couldn't take it anymore. The day was just pushing her the wrong way and she was ready to strike back as she snapped her desk in two by slamming her fist into it. "Then why in the hell are you getting so angry about this?! Shouldn't the owner be the one coming in and telling me off, not you?!"

Shizune was getting worried as it didn't seem that either woman was going to back down and a clash seemed imminent. Wanting to calm down the situation, she stepped in between them to be the peacemaker. "Tsunade-sama, calm down. Anko-san, I know the place has some sentimental value to you, but you must understand…"

"I understand you have Oro's gaki cleaning the place out." Anko interrupted the nurse as she crossed her arms across her chest, somewhat calmer as Shizune's natural calmness did affect her slightly.

This caught both of their attention as they both knew that Sakura's parents were still taking care of her and Sasuke was being taken care of by his family at the time of Orochimaru's defection. So that left only one member of team seven that it could be and Tsunade had to question this. "There is no way that he raised Naruto. That boy has a heart of gold and… Well his is darker then the darkest black."

Anko sighed before shaking her head. "Well, it is true and it isn't really that surprising if you think about it. You were out of the village and Jiraiya-sama rarely ever dropped in. Sandaime-sama figured he was the best choice to take care of Naruto and he did so for four years before he defected. I know as I helped take care of him time to time. And the boy's memory isn't the greatest if you haven't figured that out yet, so it is no surprise that he had forgotten that he owned the place."

"Wait, if that is true, why doesn't he live there now instead of his apartment? I mean it isn't bad, but compared to that house…" Shizune trailed off at the end as she knew the others understood her question.

To her surprise, it was Tsunade that answered her. "That is rather easy to explain. His apartment complex is only a few blocks from here and from a few of the major families of Konoha. It's a strategic position to have one such as Naruto there due to what he contains. Plus, sensei wanted to make sure he could quickly get to him if he needed anything and Orochimaru's place wasn't exactly close nor could you teleport yourself into his premises. All in all, it was about location."

As Anko nodded in agreement, she looked over to the Hokage before sighing. "Sorry for barging it, but I just wanted to let you know so you can inform Naruto that he does own the place…"

A loud roar ripped through the village and echoed in the office. Tsunade quickly jumped up and looked out the window to see what happened as she saw a large amount of smoke and it was directly were she had sent team seven. Her face paled and she didn't hesitate to jump out and see what was happening.

* * *

Three sets of coughing were heard as team seven pulled themselves out of the rubble of the house. They all looked a little beaten up, but they weren't too harmed from the explosion or the collapse of the house.

"What just happened and are you two alright?!" Sakura yelled as she pulled herself out of the rubble and headed straight to both her teammates, seeing if they needed any help. While she liked Sasuke, Naruto was her teammate and even if he was annoying, she would still help him if he needed it.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said in a dreary voice as he activated his Sharingan and began to look around. "And I think we need to get out of here before those things attack again and actually hit us."

Naruto didn't answer as he was digging through the rubble as if he was trying to uncover something. Sasuke realizing what he was digging for and began to help while Sakura not having a clue, helped as she knew it had to be something important.

Her eyes widened as Naruto had uncovered the face of pink haired teenager that seemed to be four to five years older then her. Her eyes were half open and seemed to hold nothing indicating that she had passed on. Quickly getting the rest of the rubble off her as there was still a chance, she was about to ask who she was when two explosions blew all three back.

Both robots erupted from the rubble with little problem and only seemed to have been slightly dusted. Sasuke cursed as Naruto didn't waste a second to retaliate for the destruction of the house. Pulling out a kunai with an explosive tag on it, he flung it towards the closer of the two robots with all his strength. Much to his chagrin, it only made a small ding sound as it harmlessly bounced off before exploding. Even the explosion did nothing as both giant robots easily walked through it.

Sakura was stunned as they were human shaped and their blue armored shells had withstood a chakra powered throw from Naruto, which even Sasuke would admit caused a lot of damage, and an ensuing explosion. Seeing the one robotic eye that took up most of the face scan over her, she shivered lightly and was ready to run as she knew she had no chance as she had no special technique for breaking through chakra resistant armor, maybe even chakra proof.

As she was about to run, Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. "We have to make a stand here so these things won't damage the village further. It's going to take all of us… Naruto!"

"RASENGAN!" As Sakura's attention was completely focused on the robots as they closed in on them, Naruto had formed the jutsu Jiraiya had taught him during the time they left the village and blindly charged and leapt at the metallic menaces.

Thrusting the blue orb forward, he gritted his teeth as he pushed more chakra into it as he could see small cracks beginning to form from the contact. But before he could get through it further, the opposite robot fired a smaller concentration of the same chakra blast that destroyed the house at Naruto. He couldn't dodge and took it head on, rocketing him into the ground and causing the rubble to form a crater from the impact. Seeing that he was down, the robot closer to him lifted its foot over him and was ready to crush him.

Sasuke was in a state of panic when he saw the technique Naruto used fail. While he didn't know what it was or why he couldn't copy it, he could tell it was powerful and it barely even made a scratch on their armor. Still seeing that his teammate was down and they were planning on finishing him off, he went through the seals for his deadliest attack as lighting sparked in his hand. Not hesitating, he charged the robots in a blur and attempted to strike the robot ready to crush Naruto.

The other robot had analyzed and predicted this course of action and tracked Sasuke as he charged. Having near perfect aim thanks to his targeting system, he fired a chakra blast and Sasuke had no time to counter as it connected and sent him flying out of the rubble and into the street with onlookers watching in horror at what was happening.

Once again, Sakura felt helpless as both her teammates were down and facing death and she was unable to do anything to help them. She truly wished she could be stronger so she could help, but now it seemed like there was no hope and no miracle to come as the robot above Naruto drove his foot to the ground.

Sakura screamed as the foot came down, but to her surprise and to those of everyone else there, the leg did not come down onto the barely conscious blonde. Her eyes widened as she looked behind her to see the pink hair teen was gone and she looked back to see something that she believed to be impossible. That same teen was holding off the robot's foot with practically no struggle.

The said pink haired teen was glaring at the giant robot before she effortlessly threw it off with one great push sending it straight into the other. "DON'T YOU TRY AND HURT MY MASTER!"

"Kurumi…?" Naruto mumbled as he looked up with his dazed eyes, not sure what to believe.

Kurumi squealed loudly as didn't hesitate to pull Naruto out of the crater and give him a bone crushing hug. The problem was that she was a head taller so his face was press between both her rather large breasts.

Normally, Naruto would have found this embarrassing if not a little exciting. And he still did. However, they were still in danger as the two robots picked themselves up so he knew he had to do something as the girl was too busy hugging him to care at the moment. He tried to let out some sort of warning sound as they were coming too close, but she was cutting off his oxygen supply so he had no way to do so. Thankfully, Sakura was able to. "LOOK OUT!"

Kurumi looked back with a clueless look on her face until two chakra blasts came straight for her. Neither hit as she simply jumped over them and landed. The problem was it was so fast that no one even saw her move. While there were mostly civilians, there were ninja among them that had just arrived to take care of the threat at hand and even they didn't see her move.

Looking over at Naruto with the happiest face she could muster, she softly sat him on the ground. "Stay here master. I'll handle this."

Naruto was just in a state of shock as Kurumi was indeed real and that she was taking care of him like the damn snake bastard said. But he was a ninja now and didn't need to be taken care of. He was feeling humiliated at this, but seeing Kurumi turning around and her face turning serious as she looked at the two towering robots and the fact that he was practically out of chakra, he was in no position to argue. "You tried to hurt my master. That is unacceptable desu!"

Both pointing their chakra cannon's towards her once more, but there was no target to aim for. Neither could track her even with their tracking systems and the robot closer to Naruto soon found itself lifted into the air and slammed into the other as it begun to spin. With one rotation, it was thrown into the air and became a twinkle in the sky as it rocketed off faster then the speed of light.

Everyone's jaw dropped but none more so then Naruto's as the robot that had withstood his Rasengan was easily thrown into the next continent by his guardian angel. He felt a little cheated but at the same time grateful as he was sure those things would have taken him out if he couldn't have summoned Gamabunta.

Kurumi satisfied that the other wasn't coming back turned to the other, only to see it twitching on the ground with half of its head caved in as a buxom blonde stood on top of it.

Oh, Tsunade was not in a good mood. Not only was the house she promised the orphanage not only going to be unuseable, the amount of destruction meant there would be piles and piles of paper work for her to do. She was ready to kill the one responsible for this. "Alright, what the hell is going on here and who are you young lady?!"

Looking at the woman oddly, she shrugged her shoulders as she happily bounced to Naruto before continuing her hug. "Master, you're alright!"

Tsunade frowned at this for many different reasons. While she knew Jiraiya to be a pervert and seeing that he had already taken Naruto under his wing, she knew Naruto wasn't that kind of person and had to wonder what was going on. And it pissed her off that she was not getting an answer from her after asking her point blank. Getting annoyed at being ignored, she picked up a small rock and flung it at her head to get her attention.

To her surprise, Kurumi easily caught it and glared at her. "Are you trying to hurt master too?!"

"Kurumi, no. This is obaa-chan. She's alright, as long as you don't call her old or is in a bad mood, which is most the time." Naruto commented at the end with a smile grin on his face as he couldn't help but try to make her madder as it was just something he liked to do with both her and Sakura. Even he wasn't sure why he did it. He just found it fun.

Of course this had Tsunade twitching a storm as she saw the pink hair teen nod as she let go of Naruto with a beaming smile on her face. She refrained from punching him as she had a feeling the pink haired teen was much stronger then she let on and didn't want to start and all out war between her. "Alright then Naruto, then you tell me who this is and what just happened here?"

Naruto chuckled lightly at this as he scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what exactly did happen. "I'm not sure. I was cleaning when I discovered her and then those damn machines started attacking saying that Sasuke and I were intruders. The rest you know as I'm quite sure everyone else saw what happened."

Seeing Tsunade nod at the first, he sighed as the easier part was done. Now came the hard part as he looked at Kurumi. "She is Kurumi… And she's my guardian angel."

* * *

**Sasuke:** You're kidding about that right?

**Naruto**: No. She's just that clueless.

**Kurumi**: Yes I am! …What?!

**Sasuke**: Where'd you come from?

**Naruto**: I came from what's left of my rubble ridden apartment.

**Sasuke**: What happened?

**Naruto**: (glares at Kurumi) I asked Kurumi to clean my room while we're training and she accidentally tripped and found an explosive tag and somehow set it off… That's all I've figured out so far.

**Sasuke**: (sweat drops) …Damn. You're not staying with me if she's that destructive.

**Naruto**: (sighs) Anyways, God is a superficial being that created the universe when it was nothing. The majority of religions have different opinion about God, but most lead to the same conclusion in the end.

**Kurumi**: Oh, that makes sense!

**Sasuke**: (shocked) Dobe, when did you get a brain?

**Naruto**: (glares at Sasuke) Just because I lack the ability to think cognitively doesn't mean I can't be smart, teme.

**Sasuke**: …

**Kurumi**: Yeah, Mister Avenger.

**Sasuke**: (groans) We're suppose to be introducing the preview for the next chapter seeing this one is done.

**Naruto**: Oh yeah, Kurumi take care of it for me.

**Kurumi**: (squeals) Yes master! In the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, my creation and creators are revealed and I get some alone time with my master!

**Naruto**: That can't be all it is about. There has to be more. What's the chapter called?

**Sasuke**: (reading script) It's called Steel Angel Revealed.

**Naruto**: Oh you've got to be kidding me.

**Kurumi**: (hugs Naruto) Nope, we get to know each other better the next chapter. Now for all you readers, don't forget to review otherwise the author will become sad as he can't answer the questions you have. So, ta-ta for now!


	3. Steel Angel Revealed

**Kurumi**: Yay! A third chapter is up!

**Tsunade**: Can you stop being so enthusiastic? It's kind of annoying.

**Kurumi**: You just say that because you are old.

**Tsunade**: (throws a desk at her) What did you call me?!

**Kurumi**: (desk misses her) You're old so you think I'm annoying, desu.

**Naruto**: (sighs) Obaa-chan, don't. I'll deal with her, but we have an introduction to do.

**Tsunade**: (grumbles) Fine… Here is the next installment of Steel Angels and a Blonde, Steel Angel Revealed. Now can I kill her?

**Kurumi**: There's no way you can obaa-chan!

**Tsunade**: That's it, your dead! (leaps at Kurumi)

**Jiraiya**: (appears out of nowhere) Cat fight!

* * *

"Okay… I still don't understand. How exactly is she your guardian angel Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she leaned back in her chair, getting rather annoyed at the blonde and his new pink haired suitor. There was no doubt in her mind that was exactly what she was as she seemed to be hanging off of every word he said.

Sighing as he had been trying to get around telling her how Kurumi truly was his guardian angel, Naruto looked over at Kurumi and shook his head. "From what I remember from my brief time when the snake bastard was my caretaker, he was creating her for me. She was to be my guardian angel and my caretaker while he was gone."

"Who is this snake bastard you keep talking about? Is he important?" Kurumi interrupted as she looked at Naruto was a curious yet blank face showing that she had no clue who it was that created her.

A large bead of sweat fell from both Naruto's and Tsunade's heads as Kurumi asked this. While it was plausible that she could have never seen who created her, it just wasn't Orochimaru's style to allow one of his creations to not know who he was. As that thought crossed Naruto's mind, he had to wonder why the sannin left her here in Konoha instead of taking her with him.

Looking at her as she bounced lightly on her heels, he had to wonder if the snake really did finish her. It would explain why he left here, especially if he thought her to be a failure. But at the same point in time, she had tremendous strength as she had defeated one of the robots that had attacked his team and would have beaten both is Tsunade hadn't shown up.

Tsunade only shook her head at Kurumi. "He is, but he isn't. It's best that you just ignore anything you hear about him. …Now where is that perverted…"

"Someone call for me?" Jiraiya said as he jumped through the open window with a large smile on his face. It was as if he was waiting for someone to introduce him before he came in.

The Gondaime Hokage refrained from reaching out and strangling him. It was very tempting, but she needed some information from him. Besides, she could put him into the hospital later. "Jiraiya, I want to know if you know anything about this girl."

Jiraiya had to admit, that was an odd question for her to ask him. But if she was allowing him to look at a woman he would take it especially if she could be used for some _inspiration._ He noticed that Naruto was in the same direction, but he figured he was there because he was somehow involved. Taking a look at the girl, the perverted grin that was working on his face fell as he instantly recognized her. "No way… That bastard actually made one!"

"Huh?" Kurumi responded simply, not sure what to think as the white haired man looked at her in shock.

Tsunade's attention was drawn straight to Jiraiya as he said this. She didn't like what he had said and she wanted to know everything he knew about this. But as his attention turned, it didn't turn to her but to Naruto. "Gaki! What did you do to activate her?! For all we know she could go on a rampage and destroy the village!"

As Naruto was taken back by Jiraiya's sudden outburst at him, Kurumi's regular happy-go-lucky face turned sour as she jumped in front of Jiraiya. "Hey! I wouldn't destroy master's home desu! So stop yelling at my master!"

Surprising, Tsunade stepped up and shook her head as she separated the two. "Jiraiya, I don't think we have to worry about her destroying the village. For some reason she seems totally devoted to the brat but that is good for us seeing how strong she is."

Jiraiya shook his head as he looked at Kurumi before sighing out loud as he pulled a scroll from his pocket and laid it upon Tsunade's desk. Opening it, it revealed a detailed design of how to make Kurumi. The weird thing was there was a strange orb that was placed were her heart was and Jiraiya was pointing at it. "It's not her I'm worried about… It's the Mark Two Heart."

"Mark Two Heart?" Both Naruto and Kurumi said together as they walked up to the drawing with Tsunade, who was looking at it in wonder as well.

The white haired sage nodded as he pulled out another scroll the design of the said heart. "This is the Mark Two Heart. It is probably the most advance piece of technology on the planet to date. However, on its own, it is nothing special and would just be an above average angel heart." Seeing the look on everyone's faces, he sighed before continuing his explanation. "An angel heart is created through a very difficult process which I will not go over, however, I will tell you that it has angels sealed within it giving it extrodinary powers beyond what thought possible."

Sighing, Jiraiya looked over at Kurumi before speaking once more. "What makes her heart stand out beyond any other hearts we created was an event that took the life of the Yondaime. …Fourteen years ago, Kyuubi attacked the village forcing the Yondaime to seal it. However, he could not seal all of it away into you Naruto… He had to seal the other half of the chakra, the evil half, away and being part of the Steel Angel Project with Orochimaru, Dr. Ayanakouji and myself, he sealed it into our prototype heart, which is now beating within her."

Kurumi blinked in confusion as she wasn't getting any of this. Naruto on the other hand looked a little pale hearing that he only had half of Kyuubi's chakra within him. Seeing this, Jiraiya quickly continued. "Now with the fox's soul being within Naruto and Minato passing on, we really couldn't finish. I know Orochimaru and Dr. Ayanakouji didn't stop trying, but I didn't think they could actually complete one of the three Minato and Dr. Ayanakouji designed."

"Wait, there are three?" Tsunade spoke in shock hearing this.

"YAY! I HAVE SISTERS!" Kurumi squealed in delight, glad to know that she wasn't the only one.

Jiraiya nodded at both of them as he turned to Naruto, who was still in shock about Kyuubi having been split. "Yes, there are two others and possibly more. The heart is the hardest part to make however, so I really think there can't be much more. …From what I remember about the heart's creation, it draws upon the Yin and Yang chakra of the person that activates them and will only obey that person. Only mystics have that kind and of now days, there really are only two certain group of people that have that chakra anymore… Jinchuurikis and Sages. I'm guessing when Orochimaru was still loyal to the village, he created her for Naruto so she would be the ultimate defense for Konoha."

As Naruto's eyes widened hearing what Jiraiya said, Tsunade narrowed her eyes hearing that. It made less sense of why he left her here and even Naruto at that if what she was being told was true. Still, he wasn't telling her what she really wanted to know and she was damned if he was going to get around that. "Jiraiya, why do you think she is dangerous? Not only that, what is a mystic?"

Taking a deep breath, Jiraiya went with the easier question to answer first. "A mystic is someone that has the ability to use spiritual energy. Spirit energy isn't that different and is often misconstrued to be something totally different from chakra. In fact, it is someone that can use mental, physical and natural energy at once hence why I can be considered a mystic as well."

Sighing as he looked over at the pink haired angel, he rolled up the scroll and shook his head. "And it's not that she is dangerous, it is that she can become dangerous. Luckily, the gaki was the one that activated her so a small amount of her personality is drawn from him and the angel within the heart determines the rest. If someone with a darker heart had activated her there would be no telling how dangerous she could be… But because of the Kyuubi's chakra within her heart, if her thoughts become too dark, it will start to take over and tremendous damage could be done. There is also no doubt that the other Steel Angels will be coming if they have been created."

"So we need to keep her happy." Tsunade commented as she looked over at Kurumi and Naruto before shaking her head. "That's shouldn't be too hard. She's with the number one surprising ninja with an equally happy-go-lucky personality. What can go wrong?"

Tsunade forgot about the cosmos and knew it could not resist a challenge and at that exact moment, Kurumi was really, really bored. "Hey master! Let's ditch this joint and have a romantic dinner!"

"What?…!" Before he could even contemplate what she had said, she picked him up and placed him on her back before jumping out of the window in a blur to Jiraiya's and Tsunade's vision.

"That's what could go wrong. I don't think Naruto's ready for her yet." Jiraiya stated as a small, perverted smile began to creep onto his face. "Me on the other hand…"

He never got to finish as Tsunade got one good punch in and he became a shooting star in the night sky. Sighing and turning, she mumbled under her breath as she looked at the scrolls he left behind. "Perverted idiot…"

* * *

Naruto was glad the _date_ was over. In truth, it was just him being dragged around the village as she wanted to go sight seeing. It was a blessing that she got bored of that and they ended up near the onsen. He really, really needed to relax as everything seemed to be hitting him like a two ton truck.

"Man what a day…" Naruto muttered to himself as he took a dip into the steamed water.

It instantly had an impact and he couldn't help but sigh in relief as the hot water washed over his aching muscles. Sighing in relief as it let him take his mind off the events of the day. In fact, he felt like going to sleep but that was not to be as the door to the men's onsen slammed open revealing a pink haired angel with her hair wrapped in a towel and another towel wrapped around her torso, not doing much to hide her great bust. "MASTER! Why didn't you tell me you were taking a bath?!"

Blood began trickling from Naruto's nose as he looked up to see Kurumi towering right over him allowing him to get a look at her lower region. He couldn't help it when he nearly passed out as he was only fourteen and this girl had no modesty or shame whatsoever. Being shaken back into the conscious world, Naruto's eyes landed on Kurumi, who smile was so radiant that it only hypnotized him more.

Kurumi was not sure what was wrong with her master. When she stood above him blood shot out of his nose and now that she just resuscitated him he seemed to be completely out of it. So she began to shake him more hoping it would snap him out of this trance he was in. "Master snap out of it!"

Of course this only made it worse as he was being flung back and forth faster then he could move himself. Eventually she stopped and Naruto's eyes were swirling around, trying to get a focus on his surroundings. All he could really see was pink, so as he regained his ability to see and think correctly as it too was spinning, he glared at Kurumi. "Don't do that again. And don't you know this is the men's side? It's suppose to be guys on one side and girls on the other."

"WHAT?! Does that mean I can't bathe with you?!" Kurumi screamed at the top of her lungs so everyone in Konoha knew something was going on in the onsen. As Naruto nodded, Kurumi's scream turned into wailing as tears screamed from her eyes like waterfalls.

Panicking and unsure what to do, Naruto was ready to pull out his hair. He began to realize how he seemed to be to Sakura and Tsunade, but he quickly threw that out as Kurumi was proving she was on a whole different level. Having no choice, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, it's all right. Just when we're here, remember we can't bathe together, okay?"

Kurumi's tears quickly vanished as she looked at her master before enveloping him in a tight hug, once again into her breasts. Only this time they were not being covered. "Okay master! So let's go home!"

Not getting a response, she looked down and noticed gurgling sounds coming from him and looked down to see that she had him pinned to her chest and his mouth was submerged underwater and he was trying to breath. She promptly let him go and bowed lightly. "Sorry master! I didn't mean to!"

"It's… no problem." Naruto coughed as he was getting the water out of his lungs. Sighing lightly as he didn't get to relax, he looked at Kurumi and shook his head as she seemed quite eager to go home, probably so they could bathe together and not get in trouble with anyone. His face flushed a deep red at the thought of bathing with a rather hot girl in his opinion.

"Master, are you okay? Your face is red desu." Kurumi said with worry written on her face as she believed her master to be sick.

Blushing even more as she placed her hand on his cheek, he gripped her wrist and pulled away from her. "I'm fine Kurumi. Now let's go… Are you giggling?"

Kurumi blinked at Naruto and gave him what seemed to be a puppy dog face as she shook her head. "No."

Hearing the giggling as she answered, Naruto frowned before looking over to the wall and seeing a small hole. Looking at that hole more closely, his eyes widened as he saw an eye looking in before his anger rose as he jumped out of the hot spring and kicked down a portion of the hole to hit the person on the other side. "ERO-SENNIN!"

Seeing this, Kurumi's eyes widened to not knowing her master had such strength. She completely forgot that she was stronger and could do far more damage if she wanted to. She also forgot that he had such strength as her attention was on the white haired man when she realized that he was peeping in on them. "EEP! HE WAS SPYING ON ME BATHING! HURT HIM MASTER!"

Naruto was already doing so as his foot repeated bashed into Jiraiya's skull, chest and ribs. It didn't help him that Kurumi quickly joined in and added her own kicks which hurt a hell of a lot more. It was made even worse that every female on the other side of the onsen jumped over and seeing that most were kunoichi; he was up shit creek without a paddle.

After twenty minutes and feeling that Jiraiya got a beating of a life time, everyone stopped and went back to what they were doing as Naruto and Kurumi got dressed. Before they left home, Naruto picked up a letter from besides the pervert and red it before blushing deeply. "Well that is informative…"

"What is master?" Kurumi asked as she looked at him before at the letter and shrugging her shoulders not really caring.

"Nothing! Let's go home." Naruto quickly he put it in the back of his head that the chest capacity told how strong an angel was. Mainly their chest was bigger.

As they were heading home, with Naruto leading the way as Kurumi didn't know where it was, Naruto smiled brightly at her. It wouldn't be too bad with her around. After all, she was his guardian angel.

* * *

In a murky room with the only light came from the computers and other various machines, a lone figure stood studying each one, as if he was looking for something. Looking at one particular machine, he tilted his head before pushing his glasses up as he looked at the scene. "What the…? Test subject one is active? …How can that be unless… I must inform my master of this immediately."

Without hesitation, the man disappeared into the darkness as the light in the room dimmed down till nothing more could be seen.

* * *

**Jiraiya**: (groans in agony) Ow…

**Tsunade**: (wiping hands) I feel better now.

**Kurumi**: (hugging Naruto) So do I!

**Naruto**: (gasping) AIR!

**Kurumi**: (let's Naruto go) Sorry master!

**Tsunade**: Anyways, let's introduce the next chapter's preview.

**Kurumi**: Okay! In the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, a mysterious person is spying on me and my master. Who is he/she and what does he/she want? And why is master fighting on top of the hospital roof?!

**Naruto**: Don't ask me. Just stay tune for the next chapter, The Avenger vs. The Mystic.

**Tsunade**: By the way you readers, don't forget to leave a review if you have a question about something or just want to tell the author what you think about this new story. So long and see you next time.


	4. The Avenger vs The Mystic

**Kurumi**: The new chapter is out! Sorry for the late update desu!

**Sakura**: Why am I doing this? Shouldn't Naruto and Sasuke be doing it?

**Kurumi**: Both master and Mr. Avenger are getting warmed up for their big moment so we get to do the introduction.

**Sakura**: …Okay. That makes some sense.

**Kurumi**: Yep-yep! …Whoa! That's a big forehead!

**Sakura**: Watch it! I won't hesitate to beat you up like Tsunade-sama did!

**Kurumi**: Obaa-chan could never hurt me!

**Tsunade**: (throws chair from a great distance) DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**Sakura**: (knocked out by chair)

**Kurumi**: Woops! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, The Avenger vs. The Mystic. Go master go!

* * *

As the morning sun broke the horizon, its light shone onto the village of the leaf, illuminating all the land. But for one particular individual, he/she was not illuminated. He/she stayed in the shadows as he looked at an apartment complex and was looking at one room in particular. The room where Uzumaki Naruto and his Steel Angel were sleeping.

No one knew of his/her presence and that was for the best. If the person was found, all hell would break loose and the said person would not get the information that was needed. Otherwise there would be a lot of trouble if he/she came away empty handed. "Now, I just need to find out if they'll be a problem…"

In the apartment that was being spied on, Uzumaki Naruto was currently being clung on to by Kurumi, who had managed to work her way from the bed to the couch where Naruto was sleeping. Of course the only reason he was on the couch was because he was trying to be a gentleman. If he had known that she would have ended up sleeping with him anyways, he would have taken the bed as it was far more comfortable.

Gently shaking her only to squeezed even tighter to her chest, Naruto sighed as he placed his hands on her cheeks and rubbed lightly. "Kurumi, wake up."

"No…" Kurumi muttered under her breath as she gripped him even tighter then before and began to cut off his oxygen supply.

Fearing the worse, he created a few Shadow Clones and had all of them pry at her hands as his face began to turn blue. They were all immediately destroyed as Kurumi woke up, thinking someone was trying to separate her from her master.

Naruto inhaled a few gulps of air as he regained his breath glad he was no longer in the death hold of his guardian angel. Soon as he did, he looked up at her and blushed lightly as she was wearing a very loose yukata that almost seemed as if it was going to fall off at any moment. Quickly getting over that, he stretched out lightly before grabbing his normal outfit as he was in his penguin pajamas and headed for the bathroom to get ready.

Of course Kurumi thought he was going to take a bath and was planning on joining him so she followed him. She absently wondered why he stopped and was twitching madly as he looked at her. "Oh, no no no no! I'm going to the bathroom to get ready to go and see how Sasuke is doing before heading out to train. I'm not going to take a bath. If you want to come get dressed."

Kurumi excitedly nodded her head before heading into the bedroom as that was were she left her outfit. Naruto merely wondered where she got the yukata from but decided it was best not to question it as many things about Kurumi were confusing.

After he finished cleaning up in the bathroom, he exited to see Kurumi fuming over the stove as if she was trying to cook something. That made Naruto a little curious as he had nothing to cook. Looking at what she was doing, he slapped his forehead before taking the bowl of cereal off the stove and took out a gallon of milk from his fridge. "Kurumi, you don't cook cereal. It's meant to be a quick food that is eaten cold with milk."

"Sorry master… I was just trying to make you breakfast…" Kurumi said in a dejected tone as she bowed lightly.

Naruto merely chuckled as he looked at her. "It's nothing and thank you for trying. I've done stupider things myself. One time I actually poured milk in with my ramen and then began eating it thinking it was my cereal. Thankfully Kakashi-sensei showed up and informed me of what I was doing."

"Yep, I remember that day." The said person's voice echoed from the open window behind him.

Both Naruto and Kurumi jumped up in surprise and turned to see the one eyed jounin sitting on the window seal, reading his book as always. However for once, his attention was not on it. His attention was off in the distance as he could feel someone was watching them yet he couldn't find anyone. This disturbed him slightly, but he thought nothing of it as it could just as easily be a trick of his mind.

He was brought back to the room when Naruto yelled at him. "DAMN YOU KAKASHI-SENSE! COULD YOU AT LEAST KNOCK BEFORE BARGING IN! SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES ME LIVES HERE NOW!"

"Ma, calm down Naruto. I just dropped in to check on how you were doing as I heard what happened yesterday." Kakashi passively said as he pocketed his book and waved his hands slightly. His attention quickly turned to the pink haired girl besides him, looking at him in aw and wonder. At first he thought she was Sakura due to the hair but he threw that out as he remembered what Tsunade had told him. "Ah, this must be the young Kurumi. She reminds me of the main female lead in the second Icha Icha."

As Kurumi smiled brightly, believing that to be a good thing, Naruto's face burned brightly before he picked up the bowl of cereal and chunked it at Kakashi's head. "DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE HER TO A PORN STAR FROM THAT TRASH ERO-SENNIN WRITES YOU LECHER!"

Easily catching the bowl and somehow making sure to catch every single piece and placing the bowl back on the table, Kakashi figured he caught Naruto in a bad mood. Then again, this was revenge for painting his house green on St. Patrick's Day. Shaking his head of the thought, he walked over to the door and gave Naruto a wave. "Well, see you later Naruto and remember there is no meeting today. If you need anything, just drop by as it is the only green house on the block."

Kurumi blinked in wonder as the door closed behind the silver haired jounin and turned to her master, who now was chomping down on the cereal while muttering something about scarecrows that needed to be taught a lesson. A large bead of sweat fell from Kurumi's head as Naruto had eaten all the cereal faster then she had anticipated he could. "Whoa… That was weird desu."

"You'll get use to it… Kakashi-sensei is like that." Naruto answered her, misinterpreting what she had meant as he cleaned off his bowl in the sink. "Alright, let's get out of here. I think I'm going to train a little before checking up on Sasuke."

Nodding in agreement as she didn't think too much about it, Kurumi followed Naruto to the door before a question crossed her mind. "Master, why do you train? You're already plenty strong to me and even if you aren't, I'm strong enough for the both of us."

This question stopped Naruto in his tracks. Turning back and looking at Kurumi, he smiled lightly before shaking his head. "I am strong, but I want to get stronger so I become Hokage and protect those who are precious to me. And seeing that you're stronger then me, I have to become stronger as I know there will be people down the road that are even stronger then you are…" The mental image of Orochimaru and Itachi flashed through his mind as he finished.

She was quite stunned at his little speech and understood what he was saying. While she substituted his precious people with her, it nonetheless got its point across. Nodding lightly, her face lit up as she opened the door for Naruto. "Well then, I'll help you get stronger then master!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her and laugh lightly before he felt himself dragged from his apartment. "Kurumi wait! I need my gear first!"

* * *

Sasuke was in a foul mood. He admitted his mood wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't the only one hurt, but he was. Naruto, who had taken a same powered blast as he did, was perfectly fine and didn't even need to be hospitalized. It stewed over in his mind for the entire night and he couldn't figure out why.

'How is the dobe getting so strong so quickly? It just doesn't make any sense. I train just as hard as he does yet it feels like I'm standing still while he's growing by leaps and bounds. In one month I still wasn't able to beat Gaara yet somehow Naruto managed to not only to defeat Neji, but Gaara when his demon took over. Then I heard he even saved Tsunade-sama's life when he went to retrieve her with the toad sannin and now that he's back he has a technique that felt ridiculously powerful… Is this the strength a sannin can offer?'

He was too deep in his thoughts to notice that Sakura had slipped into the room with some food.

She frowned lightly as he didn't notice her, but then again when he did notice her he didn't say anything either. Shaking that thought off, she sat in the chair besides him as she placed the food tray on her lap. She absently wondered where Naruto was as he was a little late, but figured he was having trouble with that pink haired teen following him everywhere.

Putting that aside, she opened the box and tasted the food first as she was quite interested in seeing if it was good. Deciding she liked it, she pulled out one and handed it to Sasuke. "Here you go Sasuke-kun. Try one, they're good."

Sasuke's eyes turned to her with a scowl on his face. He could feel the seal pulsing and the dark thoughts it brought were coming to a head thanks to the thoughts he had going through his mind. A low growl escaped his lips as he knocked her hand away causing all the food in her lap to scatter across the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice boomed as he entered the room to see what he did. Kurumi followed right behind him with a frown on her face having seen what happened herself.

The Uchiha's eyes landed onto the person he was thinking of. Another low growl escaped from his lips as he stood up from his bed and looked Naruto eye to eye. "Fight me."

The demand caught Naruto off guard and he could tell something was wrong with his rival. This was not his usual behavior and more and more he began to believe the snake did something to him in the forest. However, this was not an opportunity he could pass up. It was the chance of a life time to prove he had become even stronger then Sasuke and to prove himself to everyone. "Fine by me. But not here."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in shock, not sure what was going on. She was still frightened that Sasuke had physically retaliated when she tried to offer him some food. Now both her teammates were going to fight each other and she felt powerless once more to stop it.

Sasuke nodded as he motioned for Naruto to follow before walking past him and Kurumi. Naruto followed suit as both Kurumi and Sakura were confused to what was going on but quickly brought up the rear as the two boys headed up the stairs.

Exiting the last door on top of the stairs, they were on the roof. Many bed spreads were hanging up to dry and were whipping in the air as the anticipation of the two boys seemed to grow with each waning moment. Sakura was very worried as she didn't know what was going to happened. Kurumi was just looking at her master weirdly before she whispered in his ear. "Master, if this about what he did I can beat him up for you."

Naruto shook his head as his eyes never left Sasuke as the Uchiha finally stopped and turned to him. "No, this isn't about that Kurumi. He's been acting strange of lately and I want to know why…" He took a deep breath before speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, "This is for pride. Ever since I was in the academy I was always told I'd never be like him or ever be able to beat him. Now is my chance to prove everyone wrong. This is my chance to show that I, Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of Konoha, am below no one!"

A small smirk grew on Sasuke's face as he heard this and knew Naruto was ready to fight while Sakura's frown grew knowing nothing she could do now would stop this fight.

For the second time that day, Kurumi found herself stunned by her master's words and could only smile as she took a couple steps back. "Then kick his ass master! I believe in you desu!"

He smirked as he nodded back at her before his eyes met Sasuke's. "I've been waiting for this ever since the academy. Now is my chance to show I can beat you!"

Sasuke growled lightly as it was an insult to him that Naruto believed he could win. "Dream on dobe! You may be more powerful, but I'm still stronger!"

As soon as both Kurumi and Sakura were out of the way, the former cheering loudly for Naruto, the fight began as Naruto charged at Sasuke the latter's eyes bled red.

Seeing the attack coming and Naruto's fist pulled back, Sasuke saw an opening and kicked for his stomach. To his surprise Naruto moved far faster then he had ever seen before and caught his foot and spun him in an eerily similar way to how Kurumi threw the robot. Having seen this move before even if he was barely conscious last time, he turned his body around and planted his hands on the ground as if they were his feet before kicking back with his free leg catching Naruto's chest and knocking him back.

As Naruto flew into the air towards the fence, he regained his balance and did something no one thought was possible. He used his chakra to become a platform in mid air and shot himself back towards the Uchiha with his fist pulled back.

Even if it was shocking to everyone there, Sasuke was prepared for it and easily shifted out of his way and grabbed Naruto's arm. He simply threw him to the side before charging at him and unleashing a flurry of punches. Each one was blocked before Naruto was knocked into a close line and the blanket above him fell off and over him. Sasuke took this as a chance to end the battle quickly to prove he was still too much for Naruto and continued his assault on the defenseless Naruto.

"Master! Fight back!" Kurumi screamed from the sidelines, shocked at what she was seeing. While she was helping him train earlier she was finding it hard to believe that he was being beaten so handily. Even Sakura besides her was in shock knowing Naruto had gotten stronger especially hearing from Sasuke's mouth that he was the one that saved her from Gaara.

But to everyone's surprise, the blanket just collapsed as smoke came from underneath it.

Sasuke quickly looked around knowing Naruto to be close by as he had managed to create a clone and switch with it. It was kind of stunning as there had been nothing to tell him of the switch and he knew he had been attacking the real Naruto before. Finally he found him, but there was a problem. He really couldn't see him as it was almost noon and he was on the water tank with the sun right behind him.

As Sasuke was temporarily blinded from the sun, Naruto leapt off and punched Sasuke, who offered minimal defense as he barely got his arms up in time. Naruto smirked at his small victory as he saw Sasuke falling to the ground but that turned into a frown as the Uchiha suddenly flipped over and jumped straight at him. Knowing he was vulnerable as he was still in mid air, all he could do was defend as Sasuke renewed his assault on him. He managed to dodge the first two punches but took a power hit to his stomach followed with a kick to his head.

Landing back on the roof, both boy's panted lightly as they looked at each other. The fight wasn't going as either planned. Sasuke thought it would have been over by now while Naruto didn't think it would have been as one-sided as it was.

Not finding that acceptable, Naruto's eyes burned brightly as his determination from the beginning of the fight returned. Chakra burst from around him and began to dance violently as his hands formed a familiar cross seal. "TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN!"

Within a split second of those words, hundreds of Naruto's filled the rooftop leaving everyone watching with their jaw dropped.

Sasuke skimmed through all the shadow clones, searching for the real one knowing this fight had to end now as the amount of clones he had produced would affect the outcome of this battle. He wasn't given that chance as every single Naruto charged head on, not fearing the lone Uchiha.

The first few clones were easily destroyed as Sasuke tracked them with ease and he continued easily dodging and destroying them as if he was dancing. But the sheer amount of clones was getting to him and quickly as there was no way he could destroy them all the way he was going.

As the clones continued coming, Naruto was preparing for one of his signature attacks that he had kind of copied from Sasuke. When he noticed Sasuke had flipped over and was destroying clones with kicks while he kept himself up with his arms, Naruto sent his clones in.

The first clone slid from behind him and caught Sasuke attention and delivered a kick to his back. "U!"

The second clone slid in just a hair later from the front and kicked Sasuke further up. "Za!"

The next two clones slid in from the side at the same time and kicked him in the ribs. "Ma-Ki!"

Seeing Sasuke traveling into the air, Naruto jumped up behind him ready to deliver the final part of the attack. "Naruto Rendan!"

Sasuke was ready as he went through a set of hand seals Naruto was somewhat familiar with before blocking his kick with his elbow and knocking him to the ground before a spew of fire came from Sasuke straight towards him. "Katon: Gokakyu!"

As the flames destroyed the clones and covered more then half the rooftop, both Kurumi and Sakura were in shock at what they had seen. They both believed the fight was over only the former was ready to intervene and take Sasuke down when she noticed something within the flames as the dispersed. "Master?!"

This drew everyone's attention as the flames quit and Naruto was standing in the middle unharmed with a clone forming what seemed to be a sphere of chakra in his hand. Once the sphere was complete, the clone dispersed and Naruto was ready to jump up and finish the fight. "Rasengan!"

Remembering the technique from the collapse of the house, Sasuke knew of its power and knew he had only one weapon in his arsenal that could match it. Cursing, he gripped his left wrist as lighting sparked from his hand. "Chidori!"

The two boys leapt at each other with intent to win this fight and prove they were the better.

"I will win!"

"Don't get so cocky!"

"STOP IT!" Sakura screamed as she could no longer take it and rushed towards the two boy's planning on stopping this fight as she let it get too far out of hand.

Kurumi was surprised by this but could tell that both attacks had far too much power for the girl to be getting involved. Seeing that she was running straight into them made her act quickly as she grabbed her by the back of her dress and yanked her back.

The two techniques never made it to the other as Kakashi suddenly appeared between the two with his hands gripping both of their wrists. Without second thought, he hurled both of them towards the two water tanks and their techniques pierced their respective tank.

As both regained their wits, they looked behind them to see Kakashi scowling at them. "You two should have known better then that. Those two attacks are meant to kill and nothing more. Using them on allies and friends is **NOT** what they're meant for!"

Both boy's flinched at his words before Sasuke looked over at Naruto's tank and smirked seeing that he had done more damage. Giving his sensei a grunt, he jumped down as he did not want to listen to him lecture both of them. As he landed, he looked up and his eyes widened seeing that the back of Naruto's tank was completely blown out.

Anger filled his veins as his fist smashed against the side of the building. 'Dammit! He would have won!'

With rage coursing through his body, he turned around left for his home to brood on what just happened.

Sighing as Sasuke jumped off, Kakashi shook his head as he looked at Naruto. "I'll talk to you later about this Naruto, so you can go. I need to talk with Sasuke."

Naruto nodded lightly as he walked over the entrance of the hospital only to be embraced tightly by Kurumi. "MASTER THAT WAS SO AMAZING! I THOUGHT HE ACTUALLY BEAT YOU A FEW TIMES!"

A small smirk crossed his lips before he realized he was being held firmly in her breasts once more and his face turned the brightest red it had in a while. "Kurumi, can you let go of me? I'm kind of tired and want to rest."

Kurumi immediately let him go before nodding as she picked him up and bounded towards the apartment complex with Naruto complaining the whole way.

As both left and Sakura seemed to be zoned out, not sure what just transpired, Kakashi turned to one of the water tanks and frowned. "You should have never taught him that jutsu."

Jiraiya frowned at Kakashi reprimanding him. He was a sannin for crying out loud and a jounin was telling him he shouldn't have done something. He thought about keeping quiet, but he couldn't this time around. "You have no room to talk Kakashi. I know the real reason you taught Sasuke Chidori. At least I have a valid reason for teaching Naruto his father's technique!"

As he realized what he said and Kakashi's lone eye widen in shock, he disappeared quickly not wanting to be question on what he just said.

* * *

Two figures stood in a dark a murky room with the faint glowing of light as they stood over the body of a nude female. "Are you sure this is wise my lord? The activation won't last long this way…"

"I'm sure. I need my new body here and with _her_ awakened, I have no choice especially if my ex-ward gets involved and I know he will. …Begin the activation." The other voice interrupted before commanding his subordinate.

The other nodded before pulling on a switch and electricity crackled around the body of the female with red eyes. After a few moments, the electricity stopped and the young woman sat up and turned to the two men. "What is it that you want of me?"

"To capture Uchiha Sasuke and to bring him back here along with bringing me back the Mark Two Heart of Steel Angel One, Kurumi."

* * *

**Kurumi**: (pokes Sakura with a stick) Are you okay?

**Sakura**: (grabs stick and snaps it) Does it look like I'm okay!

**Kurumi**: Sorry… MASTER! (hugs Naruto)

**Naruto**: Hey Kurumi… Now can you pull my face out of your breasts?

**Kurumi**: NO!

**Sasuke**: (raises eyebrow) Weird.

**Sakura**: (pulls self up) …Okay then. I think one of us should do the preview of the next chapter; what do you think Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: Go ahead. (walks off)

**Sakura**: Okay I'll do it. (coughs) Sasuke has fled the village! Konoha sends a team to rescue him, but what's this?! Another Steel Angel! Will the team survive before Kurumi arrives?! All this and more on the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, A New Angel Appears!

**Kurumi**: (let's go of Naruto) What?! One of my sister shows up in the next chapter!

**Naruto**: (sighs) Yes she does. Anyways, any of you readers that have a question, if you see any mistakes or if you just want to say something leave a review and the author will get to you ASAP or whatever. Ja ne!


	5. A New Angel Appears

**Kurumi**: Woo-hoo! A new chapter!

**Naruto**: …How can you have so much energy? Even I have limits to how happy I can be!

**Kurumi**: I dunno know.

**Naruto**: (sighs) I see… Well we better introduce the next chapter…

**Kurumi**: I know who can!

**Naruto**: (raises eyebrow) Who?

**Kurumi**: The new Steel Angel!

**Naruto**: …Fine. She can.

**???**: (walks in) Thank you for allowing me to do this.

**Naruto**: …No problem. At least you're a lot calmer then Kurumi.

**Kurumi**: HEY!

**???**: Thank you. Now here is the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, A New Angel Appears!

* * *

Kurumi was sleeping peacefully as she held her master firmly to her breasts. He didn't seem to mind too much as he was asleep. In fact it seemed like he was trying to push himself further into the masses of flesh thinking they were pillows.

To her annoyance, a loud banging sound kept coming from the door. She twitched in annoyance as whoever it was that was knocking was interrupting her time with her master. Slowly moving from Naruto and making sure that he was in no discomfort, she stormed to the door and opened it to see a tall, gangly kid around her master's age with black hair in a pineapple shape.

"We don't want any!" Kurumi yelled before slamming the door on Shikamaru's face.

A blank look was on Shikamaru's face as this happened. He knew this was Naruto's address and he hadn't moved so who was this girl? He was thinking about just opening the door as there was no lock on his door when he heard Naruto's voice on the other side.

"Kurumi, who was that?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes lightly before yawning loudly.

"I don't know. I think he was some guy that wanted something." Kurumi answered honestly as she really didn't know nor did she really care. He was interrupting her time with her master and that was unacceptable.

"Naruto, can you answer the door?!" Shikamaru's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

Naruto frowned as he looked at Kurumi before rolling his eyes as he knew she meant no harm. Walking past her, he slowly opened the door to see Shikamaru with his left eye twitching. Laughing lightly while scratching the back of his head, he spoke a little nervously. "Hey Shikamaru! Sorry for that. Kurumi's new and she didn't know you are my friend. But it is six in the morning, so what's up?"

Sighing lightly as he muttered his favorite word under his breath. "Troublesome… I'm here on the Hokage's orders. Uchiha Sasuke has fled the village under what seems to be a single Sound kunoichi. All we know is that she was wearing what seemed to be a maid's outfit. Due to the lack of able body shinobi, you were on the list to be chosen for this assignment. So are you in?"

"Yeah, let me get dressed." Naruto answered as fire burned brightly in his eyes finally beginning to understand the snake truly wanted Sasuke for some purpose.

"I'm coming to!" Kurumi pronounced loudly as she didn't want her master going in alone.

"No Kurumi." Naruto answered firmly as he stopped right in front of his bedroom. "This is my job and I feel that I'm partially responsible for what has happened. You're not a shinobi of this village and you would only be interfering with our mission… I'm sorry Kurumi, but I'm going to ask you to stay here and make sure nothing bad happens."

Kurumi's eyes began to water over at Naruto's words. Before she knew it, he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. That alone made her feel a little better as she nodded. "Okay master. Just take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will." Naruto answered before running into his room and coming out almost immediately in his orange jumpsuit and headed straight to the door. "Lead the way Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru merely nodded as he took point and headed into the village, planning on picking up a few more people before heading out.

Kurumi watched sorrowfully as Naruto ran off. She felt like a part of her was running away, but she knew he would come back for her. Smiling at the thought, she closed the door and looked at the room before sweat dropping. "Ah! I hate cleaning up! …Well master will appreciate it if I try."

* * *

Shikamaru looked at the gennin he and Naruto collected for the mission.

Akimichi Chouji, good friend of Shikamaru and deadly when combined with Shikamaru's Shadow skills. Hyuuga Neji, pride of the branch house and a genius on the battle field. And finally, Inuzuka Kiba, heir of the Inuzuka clan and a great tracker with formidable strength.

Overall Shikamaru thought it was a good team. Neji could see almost everything with his Byukugan, Chouji was physically more powerful then even some jounin, Kiba's tracking ability was vital to the mission and he could out think anyone if given the chance to.

Naruto was the wild card of the group. While he was powerful, his skills seemed to be a little random and he was unpredictable. However, he had been on the opposite building staring at the clouds with Chouji when he caught the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. He also knew there was a chance Sasuke wouldn't want to come back and Naruto was the only one he was sure without a doubt could defeat him.

Having everything already planned out in his head, Shikamaru looked at all of his subordinates as he handed them back their weapon pouches. "Alright, we're going to chase them down in a line formation with Kiba at point as you have Sasuke's scent and know where he is. I'll be right behind you and Naruto will be behind me as his clones can quickly cover us and provide us some defense. Chouji, you'll be right behind him and Neji you'll be in the rear so you can keep an eye out for us, especially our asses."

As everyone nodded, they were about to get into formation when a pink haired blur was running towards them. Naruto at first thought it was Kurumi before realizing she wasn't moving that fast and it was Sakura. When she stopped in front of the group, he could easily tell she had been crying for a while. And when she looked up at them, his heart skipped a beat, knowing something was wrong. "Please take me with you!"

Shikamaru frowned before shaking his head as he stepped in front of the group while looking over at Lee, who he knew wished he could help and motioned him over. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I didn't choose you for a reason. You would be no help and would only get in the way. That's why I didn't pick Ino either and I didn't pick Hinata as Neji has more confidence then her. Now stand back and let us go. We can handle it."

Sakura's face dropped further as she had been rejected by the group that could save Sasuke meaning she wouldn't get a second chance. Then her eyes fell onto Naruto and she instantly gripped his arms. "Naruto! Please bring Sasuke back! I… failed. Maybe you can…"

"No problem Sakura! Consider it done." Naruto smiled as he gave her a thumbs up.

Smiling lightly, Sakura nodded as she let him go and Naruto turned back to the group. "Alright guys, let's go!"

No one argued as they got into their formation and chased after Kiba and Akamaru as they sniffed out Sasuke's scent trail. After a few moments, Kiba stopped as he caught a weird scent and growled. "Something doesn't smell right here. There's definitely Sasuke's scent, but the other is different. …It smells like it isn't human but it is at the same time."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard this as Shikamaru frowned, not sure what to think. Seeing that no one else knew, Naruto took a deep breath and shook his head. "Shikamaru, you said that Sasuke's kidnapper was a woman right?"

Shikamaru nodded, not seeing were Naruto was going with this when he took a deep breath and continued. "I think we may be dealing with a Steel Angel."

"What's a Steel Angel?" Neji asked as his attention was caught having heard the two words used together before.

Sighing lightly, Naruto looked towards him and taking a deep breath. "A Steel Angel is an artificial human; a cyborg if you want. I'm pretty sure they're always women and they are far stronger then you can imagine and from what I gather they all have different abilities. The battle in the village two days ago was between two robots and a Steel Angel that I awoke. I know this one isn't the same so I believe we can handle her but we have to be careful as they can be very dangerous."

Shikamaru's eyes widened for a second quickly figuring out that the pink haired girl that was in Naruto's apartment was a Steel Angel. He quickly nodded before turning to Kiba. "Follow their scents but be careful! We don't know what she can do and we must be prepared!"

Kiba nodded and picked up the scents before chasing after them. After a few moments, Neji alerted everyone as he caught something. "They're dead ahead! She's waiting for us in a clearing next to a barrel!"

It was too late as they entered the clearing and they were staring down a brown haired teen that looked a year younger then Kurumi. She had short brown hair that covered the sides and back of her face and reached the middle of her neck. She wore a white maid's outfit with over extended shoulders, a black chest and legging with blue trimming along her clothes.

However this wasn't what caught Naruto's attention. It was her chest size and it was rather large. "Oh fuck. We're in trouble!"

* * *

In the smoking debris that use to be known as the apartment Naruto lived in, Kurumi's eyes swirled around in a dizzying fashion. "Ow…" Her eyes refocused and a large bead of sweat fell from the top of her head. "Oh man, master is going to be angry with me! I DESTROYED OUR HOUSE!"

After she pulled herself out of the wreckage, she absently wondered what had happened that had led to the destruction of their cozy little home.

(Flashback)

Kurumi was simply vacuuming the carpet in the bedroom after she failed miserably on trying to wash dishes. In the kitchen stood an entire stack of broken dishes shattered in almost the same exact way.

Of course she forgot to pick up the ramen cups scattered across the floor and so the vacuum was knocking them around. This was annoying Kurumi to no end as they weren't being picked up. "What's wrong with you stupid machine?! Pick up the trash!"

After a few more futile attempts and getting further agitated, she picked up the vacuum and began bashing it against the cups. "WHY WON'T YOU WORK?!"

Forgetting that she had it plugged it; she snapped the cord while beating the cups and floor. That small snap caused an almost insignificant spark. But it was that spark that caught the carpet and slowly began to burn.

Finishing her beating of the cups, Kurumi sighed as put the vacuum cleaner back in the closet. "I hope master doesn't notice I broke it. Hm, what else needs to be done around here?"

Looking around, she started naming things that needed to be done. "Hm, clean the windows. That shouldn't be too hard for me. Fix the bed, that's no problem. Put out the fire… I'll do that later. Clean master's dirty clothes; but I don't know how to work the washing machine. It is difficult desu… Wait… FIRE!"

Remembering the fire, she opened the closet once more and pulled out the vacuum cleaner and attempted to suck in the flames. Seeing that vacuums didn't do that and the fact that it was now severely broken meant that it had no chance in working. Remembering that it was broken, she started to beat the flames in hope it would smother them.

She wasn't predicting the plastic to melt and spread the flames more to the point where they were all around her. In a panic, she slammed the vacuum against the wall and with her impossible strength the wall collapsed followed by the entire roof. The rubble did successfully smother the flame, however everything else was ruined.

(Flashback End)

"OH MASTER IS GOING TO BE SO PISSED WHEN HE LEARNS THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Kurumi screamed to the world as she grabbed her head and was running around in a panicked circle.

Having no good ideas of how to fix this, she went with the simplest idea that crossed her mine. "I better find master and keep him from coming home till I can fix this!"

And without second thought she jumped off and began to track down where her master went.

* * *

Things were going badly and quick. Naruto was quite sure Chouji was down for the count. Two blows from the angel had put him down for a little bit. Then he began using the weird pills after Shikamaru caught the angel in his Shadow Possession. He would have delivered a blow, but she easily broke free of it and with one punch took Chouji out of the fight.

Neji wasn't looking too good himself when he attempted to defend Chouji with his Kaiten when the Steel Angel went in for the kill. The problem was that she wasn't even fazed by it and knocked Neji into the downed Akimichi. He was still up, but he was a little shaken from the blow and the fact that the Kaiten had no effect on her.

Kiba wasn't fairing much better as she had knocked Akamaru out with one strike and caught him while he used Tsuga before throwing him into and through a few trees. While he wasn't too harmed, his pride was severely wounded.

Shikamaru was trying to figure out a way to defeat her but nothing was working and she continued going after him when he began to relay his plans to the others.

Naruto was probably fairing the best as his Shadow Clones kept her busy from kicking all of their asses. He hadn't even tried his Rasengan as he hadn't gotten the opportunity to do so. Knowing Shikamaru couldn't hold her down with the Shadow Possession, he couldn't ask for him and seeing his clones couldn't hold her down very long, he was at odds on what to do.

Barely dodging the fist for his skull, Naruto cursed before jumping back as Kiba came in with another Tsuga. She easily dodged it and delivered mid air round house kick to Kiba's spine sending him skidding across the ground with a small crater of the impact trailing him. Cursing as he saw this, Naruto's eyes widened as he looked over at Neji. "NEJI! TRY TO LAND A JYUKEN STRIKE TO HER HEART! THAT MIGHT STOP HER!"

Hearing that, Neji went in for the kill as he jumped back into the battle. Ducking under a kick, he struck out towards her chest hoping to hit the large orb in her chest as that had to be the heart. The energy radiating off it was unbelievable and he was beginning to believe Naruto was right as his fingers were centimeters from her heart.

Faster then he could see, she gripped his wrist before back handing him sending him flying into the trees and putting him into a daze.

Cursing as he saw this, Shikamaru was running out of options as he counted his explosion tags. He was a little low, but he knew the others had some and that would work. Looking over at Naruto, he shouted out hoping the rest could hear him. "Naruto, I need all your explosive tags! I'll get Chouji's and the others!"

The teen's attention turned on Shikamaru making him curse as she was going to come after him again. Seeing her knocked back by Kiba's Tsuga as he finally got a hit in, he rushed to Chouji as Neji engaged her in hand to hand combat. Reaching out and grabbing the tags Naruto and Kiba threw towards him, he reached Chouji and began to dig for his tags when she was on him. Shikamaru's eyes widened not having seen her coming and seeing Neji down against a tree.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him and to everyone's horror, she bashed both her fist to the top of his head allowing them to hear a loud crack as Naruto fell to the ground.

Shikamaru began to tremble as the Steel Angel loomed above him. Instead of striking him down as he thought she would, he was violently picked up and forced to look her in the eyes. "Which one of you is Uzumaki Naruto? I need him in order to capture Steel Angel Kurumi."

Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru really didn't like this. Part of him wanted to say she just probably killed him but another part knew not to give away one of Konoha, even if he believed them… His eyes widened as red chakra danced around Naruto as he stood up as if nothing was wrong. _"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Now put him down!"_

Dropping Shikamaru, the angel turned and looked Naruto in the eyes only for his fist greet her face and send her flying into the tree lines. Naruto didn't feel good about hitting a girl, even if she was artificial, however this was something that had to be done. If not, everyone here was going to die.

Everyone's attention was taken away from the glowing red Naruto as a high concentration of malicious chakra began spewing from the barrel. Within seconds the lid ruptured and Uchiha Sasuke exited looking as if he under went some kind of tranformation. Before anyone could say a word, the angel landed next to him. "Go. My master is waiting for you. I'll deal with these inconveniences."

Sasuke simply nodded before dashing off leaving everyone flustered. However they weren't given much thought as the Steel Angel turned her attention back onto them, more specifically Naruto. "None of you will leave here until I get the Mark Two Heart from Kurumi's chest."

Naruto growled viciously as his more bestial nature was in control and leapt towards her and attempted to deliver a vicious blow. He never got the chance as she appeared in front of him and stop him with a single punch to his stomach. That same punch seemed to drain all of Kyuubi's chakra from his system before she followed with a round house kick that knocked him into the ground.

Gasping in pain, he watched as Kiba was batted away as if he was a fly as Shikamaru tried to execute his plan but was unable to as Naruto was in the firing lane. He coughed up blood as her foot stomped on his chest and was forced to look into her ruby eyes as she was looking straight at him. "Bring the Steel Angel Kurumi here now and I'll let all of you live. If not, I'll start killing your friends."

"Not a chance!" Naruto spat back as he tried to throw her off but failed miserably.

Grinding her foot deeper into his chest, her eyes glowed brightly as she continued looking him in the eyes. "This is your last chance, give her up or…"

"LET GO OF MY MASTER!"

That was all anyone heard before the Steel Angel was blown away with one single punch from Kurumi.

Kurumi was pissed. No, she was more then pissed. This woman was hurting her master and she was going to pay. However, before she could continue her assault, Naruto slowly stood up and coughed a few times. "Kurumi wait… She's another… Steel Angel."

This caught her attention as she looked over towards the other Steel Angel and frowned. This was not the way she thought she would meet one of her sisters. Still, she was hurting her master and she was going to pay for that. "I see desu; I'll take care of her then master. Go get that guy you were going after."

Remembering Sasuke, Naruto cursed and was about to run before he turned back to Kurumi. "Don't hold back Kurumi, I'm counting on you. Guys, I'm going ahead! Catch up to me later!"

Shikamaru only nodded as the blonde left the arena and the two Steel Angels faced each other.

Kurumi slowly popped her knuckles as she looked at the other Steel Angel. "You're going to pay for hurting my master and his friends desu!"

The other Steel Angel said nothing for a moment as if she was analyzing her opponent before speaking. "Steel Angel Unit One, Uzumaki Kurumi, surrender now or I shall take your heart by force."

"Never! You hurt my master so prepare to be hurt whoever you are!" Kurumi shouted back at her, ready to pounce.

The other angel only closed her eyes and shook her head. Opening them slowly, she spoke once more. "I am Saki."

* * *

**Kurumi**: Whoa! What a great chapter!

**Saki**: It was alright.

**Naruto**: Yeah, the only thing I dislike was that my ass was kicked in it.

**Saki**: Sorry, but I was ordered to bring Sasuke back to my creator.

**Naruto**: No problem.

**Kurumi**: (grabs Naruto) Hey! Don't be trying to steal away my master!

**Saki**: I don't know what you are talking about. We're just talking.

**Kurumi**: Talking my foot!

**Saki**: (sighs) Anyway, if you have any questions about what you've read so far, see any mistakes or just want to leave your opinion of this story, please review it. It's the only way the author will know if he's doing well or if something is wrong.

**Kurumi**: Hey! Don't change the subject!

**Saki**: (shakes head) Goodbye everyone and we hope to see you next time.

**Kurumi**: Hey! We forgot the preview for the next chapter!

**Naruto:** Oh yeah! Saki, do you want to do it?

**Kurumi:** Hey!

**Saki:** (nods) Alright. As Naruto chases Sasuke to the border of the Land of Fire and Rice, Kurumi and I battle. Who's resolve will prevail, my master's or Kurumi's love for Naruto. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Kurumi vs. Saki, The Angels Collide!. Now I bid everyone a farewell.


	6. Kurumi vs Saki, The Angels Collide

**Saki:** The new chapter is out.

**Kurumi:** STOP TAKING OVER MY ROLE!

**Saki:** Sorry, I'm still getting use to this.

**Kurumi:** (looks around) Why is master not here?

**Saki:** (sighs) At the moment he's with Sasuke getting ready for the chapter after this one.

**Kurumi:** No! Master isn't going to be back until the end of the next chapter!

**Saki:** I'm afraid so.

**Kurumi:** (begins crying) It's not fair! I don't get much time with master!

**Saki:** (shakes head) Don't worry Kurumi, but we have a job to do.

**Kurumi:** (sniffs) Oh right, prepare for the upcoming chapter, Kurumi vs. Saki, the Angels Collide!

* * *

Naruto panted as he looked around, trying to find any trace of Sasuke. He refused to let the raven get away as he promised Sakura and he was going to be damned if he was going to fail her.

Catching movement in front of him, Naruto growled lightly in his throat as he chased after the renegade Uchiha. He frowned as it was only a deer and punched a tree nearby him. He was getting nowhere and fast. Hell, he didn't even know where the Sound was so he could head the Uchiha off.

Wishing that Kiba was with him, Naruto was about to throw something when he caught a break. He looked off in the distance and noticed a glint of raven colored hair. A small smirk crossed Naruto's face. He wasn't out of this yet. He would catch up to the damn Uchiha and bring him back to Konoha even if it killed him. He would not fail Sakura as he promised her.

And Uzumaki Naruto did not go back on his word.

* * *

Shikamaru was quite sure he had to get everyone out of here. The two angels were giving each other hell. Kiba was easy enough as he didn't require much assistance and Neji was no trouble as he was knocked out of the way. Chouji was a struggle as the large boy was hard to carry on his own, but he pulled it off without getting caught in the cross fire between Kurumi and Saki.

Kurumi ducked under a lighting fast punch before delivering one of her own to Saki's chest. Saki winced in pain and countered back by grabbing Kurumi's wrist and throwing her off with little trouble.

Regaining her balance, Kurumi quickly rushed back towards Saki to catch her off guard. However Saki was prepared and caught the fist to her face and slammed Kurumi's elbow into her shoulder. Kurumi winced in pain but didn't waver as she put her knee into Saki's gut before pushing her back and shook her arm around to get rid of the pain.

Saki skidded across the ground before regaining her control and racing towards the other angel. As she reached Kurumi, she disappeared and reappeared at her side and kicked Kurumi in the stomach. Before Kurumi could react, Saki followed up by grabbing the neck of her uniform and throwing her towards Shikamaru.

The lazy genius cursed as he jumped out of the way just as Kurumi hit the ground where he was standing. He was getting ready to head over and help Naruto; however things didn't seem to be going their way as it seemed the Steel Angel he met this morning was not going to win. To his surprise Kurumi simply stood up looking even more determined then before. If he didn't know better he would have thought that she was Naruto with the look in her eyes.

Kurumi didn't waste a second as she blurred out of existence before appearing straight behind Saki. The said angel was surprised that Kurumi was able to move so quickly and didn't have the time to block the fist to her face. As Saki skidded, Kurumi appeared besides her and landed a kick to her stomach and sent her into the ground.

Reaching down, she gripped Saki by the collar and lifted her up. As Saki's cold, red eyes looked into hers, Kurumi gritted her teeth before she threw her to the side. "What's wrong with you?! Why are you fighting me? We're sisters you know! We should be helping each other!"

Saki merely stood up once more before charging the questioning Kurumi.

Being unprepared for the sudden attack, Kurumi barely managed to duck under Saki's punch and slip behind her. Saki however was predicting this and kicked back catching Kurumi's chest and knocking her back. Turning on a dime, Saki continued her charge only for Kurumi to jump over her. Following suit, Saki jumped after her and quickly caught the pink haired angel.

Kurumi was expecting this however and grabbed both Saki's wrists and slammed her head into hers. She was slightly dizzy from the blow but she drove both her knees into Saki before shoving her off and into the ground just before landing ready to continue fighting.

Watching Saki pull herself up, Kurumi waited for her to attack. This time, Saki didn't attack but decided to answer Kurumi's questions. "There is nothing wrong with me. I'm obeying my master's orders and no one else's. That's why I must take your heart so my master can create a better vessel for the Mark Two Heart."

"W-What?!" Kurumi screeched out as her stance turned defensive as she looked at Saki in shock. "But why would you do that? We're family!"

"There is no such thing as family for a machine. You need to stop living in a fairy tale world. We are meant to serve humans and nothing more." Saki answered coldly before she leapt towards Kurumi.

Being in a state of shock, Kurumi could only put her arms up in defense as Saki began to send a flurry of fist towards her. She blocked every single strike, but her mind was in another place before she suddenly gripped Saki's throat and threw her to the ground, effectively pinning her to the ground. "NO! That is not true! I only serve my master because I love him and I love you to because you're my sister!"

Saki only glared at Kurumi before she put a fist into Kurumi's stomach and pushed her off as she recoiled from the blow. Rolling away from the pink haired Steel Angel, she attempted to pull herself up when she felt herself trapped by something. Looking down, she frowned as she saw a shadow connecting to her and knew the shadow user was the cause.

With a burst of strength, she threw off the possession before running to a tree and gripped the sides and pulled. With a strong heave, she pulled out a tree around thirty feet long with strong roots. Gazing upon a pale Shikamaru, Saki pulled the tree back and launched it towards him. "Stop interfering!"

All the blood left Shikamaru's face as the large tree rocketed towards him. He knew there wasn't a chance he was going to dodge it or even stop it. This was the end. He was going to die for interfering with a fight. He absently thought it was an ironic way to day as he was being troublesome to someone else.

The tree never reached him as Kurumi jumped in front and placed both hands in front and amazingly caught it without even being pushed back. Throwing the tree aside, Kurumi jumped towards Saki with her fist pulled back. "I'm your opponent! Not him!"

Saki rolled out of the way of Kurumi's punch only to see a crater form from the blow. She knew she was in danger as it seemed Kurumi was getting stronger by the second. This fight had to end now if she was going to take the heart to her master. Leaping towards Kurumi as her guard was down, Saki prepared to put her into a lock when the angel just vanished.

Kurumi suddenly appeared behind Saki and was kicked in the lower back. The brown haired angel gritted her teeth as she turned back to see nothing. Then it happened again. Kurumi was behind her. Even if she was virtually emotionless due to her activation, she felt a small bit of fear coursing through her. This was not how it was suppose to be happening.

She attempted to kick back, but Kurumi was gone once more and was in front of her and she flew back as Kurumi's fist connected to her face. Flipping over and regaining control, Saki gritted her teeth before her eyes widened as Kurumi was in front of her and another fist was pushed into her stomach.

Kurumi wasn't sure what was happening, but she felt far more powerful. Earlier she was matched evenly with her if not a little weaker. But not she felt confident that she could win as she remembered her master's words. She wouldn't hold back as her master needed her to win this fight. "I will win… I will win!"

As she heard Kurumi, Saki's faith in her abilities began to fade as she was forced on the defensive. It felt like she was getting weaker by the second and she wouldn't be able to keep this level of combat up. That was proven to be true as Kurumi landed a series of blows to her chest and stomach before finishing it off with a spin kick to her cheek.

Watching Saki fly back, Kurumi knew this was getting too easy and knew something was wrong. That's when she remembered what the white haired old man said. Looking over at Saki, she began to realize why she was winning. "You weren't activated by a mystic, were you Saki?"

Saki slowly pulled herself up as she glared at Kurumi. Was this the difference between a real activation and a false one? Would her power stay at full capacity at all times and even grow in times of need? Feeling even weaker then before, she nearly tripped over her own two feet as she tried to charge Kurumi but failed miserably as Shikamaru reentered the battle.

"Kage Mane success. I don't think she'll be breaking out of it this time." Shikamaru stated as he held Saki firmly in his shadows.

Kurumi nodded knowing the fight was over as she stood in front of Saki before shaking her head as the brown haired angel passed out as her energy depleted. Sighing lightly as she flipped Saki onto her back, she turned to the pineapple haired teen and spoke softly. "Take her back and make sure to tell the old lady that she's my sister and is like me. I want to see if I can help her."

Shikamaru nodded lightly. "I will… But first tell me something. Why were you two so different? You seem so vivid and full of emotions yet she seemed to have almost none till near the end."

"I dunno. I think it was because her master didn't have that many emotions while mine is full of them… Now I've got to go and help master. I know something is wrong." Kurumi stated before leaping off faster then Shikamaru could see.

Sighing lightly as Kiba brought a limping Neji with him; Shikamaru looked up at the clouds and muttered his favorite word. "Troublesome…"

Shaking his head, he sighed once more before pulling out a tag and pushing his chakra into it. Flares sparked from it and shot into the air alerting any medical teams on duty that they needed help. "Kiba, set Neji down and help me move Chouji over here. Naruto can handle Sasuke until Kurumi arrives."

* * *

Naruto had lost Sasuke once more. He cursed at his luck and looked all around trying to find where he went. Now he was in a cave that was completely engulfed in black and he could see nothing.

"How the hell did Sasuke get through this?" Naruto asked himself angrily as he looked around for an exit.

He was beginning to get frustrated as he couldn't find a way out when a sudden calmness came over him. He knew sight wasn't his best attribute as his eyes could be fooled. His ears on the other hand had proven them self every time. Catching the sound of water running, Naruto instantly knew where to go and headed that direction.

Naruto came out on top of a cliff and he could still hear the sound of water running and a light roar in the distance. Naruto began to realize where he was as certain features stood out to him. Running towards the roar, it grew louder and louder till he could hear nothing else besides the roar of the waterfall.

He closed his eyes as he saw the raven haired Uchiha stood on the head of one of the two statues with a waterfall between them. "The Valley of the End… So you've chosen our battle place, Sasuke."

* * *

**Kurumi:** (looks at unconscious Saki and pouts) Oh man! Now I have to do this on my own!

**Kurumi:** (paces around) This isn't fair desu!

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome, I'll do it with you.

**Kurumi:** Oh, hi Mr. Business Man!

**Shikamaru:** (sweat drops) Man, this is going to be a drag.

**Kurumi:** No it isn't!

**Shikamaru:** (sighs lightly) It can't be help. If you'll do the preview I'll do the farewell.

**Kurumi:** I don't take orders from you!

**Shikamaru:** (sighs) Naruto asked me to help you, so the least you can be is hospitable about it.

**Kurumi:** (huffs) Fine. On the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, Naruto has caught up to Sasuke and the battle commences. Who will be victorious at The Valley of the End!

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome… If you feel the need to, leave a review and the author will get back to you if you have a concern. If you just want to leave an opinion, he's okay with that to. So with my job done, I'm getting out of here and so should you.

**Kurumi:** You're not very good at this are you desu?

**Shikamaru:** What a drag…


	7. The Valley of the End

**Kurumi:** WAAH! WHERE IS MASTER?!

**Kiba:** Man tits, calm down.

**Kurumi:** (punches Kiba in the face) ONLY MASTER CAN CALL ME THAT!

**Kiba:** (rubs face) I'll take that into account…

**Kurumi:** Why are you here anyways bub?

**Kiba:** I'm here since Naruto asked me this favor as he still preparing for his big fight.

**Kurumi:** (sigh) Master doesn't want to be around me anymore, does he?

**Kiba:** (smirks and puts his arm around Kurumi) Forgot about him babe. There are better fish out there. Like me.

**Kurumi:** (smashes Kiba's skull in) WHAT DID I SAY? ONLY MY MASTER CAN CALL ME THOSE NAMES!

**Kiba:** (Groans in pain) Just introduce the chapter.

**Kurumi:** Oh yeah! Here is the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, The Valley of the End. Go fight and win master!

* * *

"Answer me Sasuke! Why are you doing this?!" Naruto screamed out as Sasuke did not answer his statement before.

"I thought the answer would be simple dobe." Sasuke finally spoke as he continued facing the other way as he stood on Uchiha Madara's statue.

Growling from his throat, Naruto's eyes flashed red as Kyuubi's chakra began to slowly enter his system. He could not believe Sasuke was abandoning the village for such a simple reason. "Sasuke… You are a fool then. You will not obtain true power this way."

Sasuke clinched his fist as anger began to flood him hearing Naruto's words. Turning back, he allowed Naruto a look at his face showing his half transformed face with a golden eye. "You will never understand what that man did to me on that day. This is the only way for me!"

Naruto nearly jumped back as he saw Sasuke's face and was instantly on guard. He had already learned of the curse seal seeing him use it a few times, but now this was something different altogether. Regaining his confidence, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the rogue Uchiha. "You are right… I don't understand what he did, but I do understand that you're willing to throw everything away just for a lie!"

Before Sasuke could react, Naruto leapt towards him and slammed his fist into his face, knocking him into the statue. Standing over him, he picked Sasuke up by the collar and stared him in the eyes as rage coursed through his veins. "There are people that care for you back home and would do anything for you! They should matter more then anything else as true strength comes through the want to protect, not the desire to get revenge! No matter what you'll do, he is going to be stronger then you until you realize that!"

Sasuke looked at him blankly before a deep growl erupted from his throat before he pushed Naruto off him as if he was nothing as his curse seal activated and the black marks spread across his body. With Naruto off balance, Sasuke quickly took the opportunity to strike and slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto gasped in pain before Sasuke back handed him and knocked him off the statue. He was lucky as he fell onto a small stretch of flat land otherwise he would have fallen more then a hundred feet. Picking himself up, he saw a few kunai go by him harmlessly before he noticed wires around him and slam him into a rock behind him keeping him from moving.

He struggled against the wires, but it was no use. Then to his horror he heard the name of a very powerful fire jutsu coming from Sasuke. "Katon: Ryuka!"

Gritting his teeth as he watched flames running down the wires towards him, Naruto continued trying to overpower the wires but it was of no use as the flames were almost on him. A sudden power surged through him on his last attempt and the wires snapped and he was able to avoid the dragon flame as he jumped over the flames.

Heading straight towards the renegade Uchiha, Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke suddenly disappeared from his sight before he felt a fist drive into his stomach and knocking him off the cliff. To his luck, he landed in the water but that is where his luck stopped as Sasuke had came down after him and his hands were in the Tora seal. "Katon: Hosenka!"

Naruto had no chance at dodging the vast amount of fireballs spewed from the Uchiha's mouth. Each one connected and forced Naruto to put his arms up in defense even if it didn't do much for protecting him being burned.

As the fireballs ended and Naruto was on one knee, Sasuke reined his curse seal back in. 'This isn't even a fight with the seal activated. Hmp, I'll just finish this now with my own power.'

Soon as that thought crossed his head, Naruto had recovered forcing him to jump onto the statue. The blonde raced up the statue heading straight for him allowing him no time to activate the technique he had in mind to finish the fight. Catching the fist to his face, he threw one towards Naruto only for the blonde to catch his fist. A smirk crossed Sasuke's fist as he knew now Naruto was ready to fight.

"Finally the real you has showed up. Now we can continue our battle without any interruptions." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face before letting the chakra from his feet fade and falling off the statue. As he did, he managed to steal a kunai from Naruto's pouch and throw it up at Naruto. "And this time, I'll win!"

Naruto was taken back by Sasuke's words but he still intercepted the kunai thrown at him with a shuriken. However, this was a feint on Sasuke's part as he appeared in front of Naruto and kicked him off the statue before jumping near the water fall and going through five hand seals. Putting his left hand in front of him and gripping his wrist with his other hand, lighting sparked from his palm and ignited. "Chidori!"

Soon as that one word echoed through Naruto's ears, he grimaced as he created a shadow clone to help form his strongest attack. As the spiraling ball of chakra began to take shape, Sasuke charged, heading straight for him. Naruto returned the charge as his clone dispersed and thrusted his ball of chakra into the chirping lighting. "Rasengan!"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto felt like he was being pushed back and pumped more chakra into his attack to regain ground. He could tell that Sasuke was slowly piercing the orb however he wasn't going to let that happen.

Sasuke's entire arm was shaking as lighting wisped around him. He could tell his attack was experiencing what happened to the water tank the day before and then it happened. Both were blown back as both the Chidori and Rasengan became unstable and exploded.

After rolling across the water's surface, Naruto regained his balance and picked himself up. Taking a few deep breathes to catch his breath; he looked over towards Sasuke and saw he was in the same situation. Seeing he had a chance to take the advantage himself, he rushed Sasuke as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a few shuriken. Releasing them towards the recovering Uchiha, he jumped up into the air before a kunai went straight through him.

A poof of smoke appeared catching Sasuke off guard as he ducked under the shuriken. Activating his Sharingan, he cursed as one of the shuriken turned into Naruto and took a foot into his chin. Skidding across the water, Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto only to see another cloud of smoke in his place. Before he knew it, a fist met his chin and he was sent into the air and was caught in a kick that sent him into the water.

Naruto smirked as he felt the tide turning quickly. Plus his clones kept Sasuke at bay as he began to form another Rasengan with a clones help. With Sasuke underwater, he searched around and prepared to strike when he came up so he could end the fight right then and there and drag his ass back to Konoha.

Sasuke saw this as well as he was holding his breath. He knew as soon as he popped up he would be struck by the blue orb and he would be out of this fight yet he couldn't counter without taking some damage from his own technique. However, the risk did not out weigh the gain except he would have to be perfect.

Going through the necessary hand seals, he felt a sharp pain throughout his body as the lighting formed in his palm. Taking quick aim, he jumped out of the water and struck at Naruto's chest.

Naruto barely managed to move himself out of the way. The Chidori still pierced through his chest and into his right lung. He began coughing blood as Sasuke pulled his hand out causing even more pain then before. Black began to shroud his vision as the light in his eyes began to fade.

Suddenly his vision turned red as unbelievable power filled his system. However this power did not feel like his and was far darker then his own. He instantly knew that it was Kyuubi's chakra. He could feel the chakra slowly began regenerating his lung and the flesh around it. It was far more painful then he would have liked, but he wasn't going to let this power surge go unused.

Concentrating chakra to his fist, he threw a fist to Sasuke's face. The Uchiha simply jumped back to avoid the punch when something happened neither expected. The air around Naruto's fist bent around it and was violently sent forward knocking Sasuke off his feet and into the air.

While surprised by his own attack, Naruto did not waste the opportunity as he charged straight towards the defenseless Sasuke. Driving his fist into his stomach as the Uchiha attempted to land, he followed a series of punches into his stomach pushing him into the air and finally finishing with a kick to his chin.

Sasuke was reeling from the blows Naruto delivered him as he landed once more. Looking up, his face dropped as Naruto was on him and ax slammed him into the water below. As the water began to rush into his lungs, Sasuke sent a surge of chakra to his feet and rocketed himself out of the water where he began to skate across the water as he attempted to stop.

Naruto seeing this focused his chakra to his feet and skated towards Sasuke before realizing he over shot him. Jumping up, he caught the cliff and bounced off it and directly into Sasuke knocking him back. Naruto continued his assault as he kicked Sasuke in the stomach and followed it up with a series of powerful punches before finishing it off by grabbing Sasuke and throwing him into a cliff nearby.

Jumping into the crater that he threw Sasuke into, Naruto reached down and grabbed Sasuke's collar before growling out. _"I'm not going to let you go! Even if I have to break every bone in your body, I'm not letting you go to that snake bastard! You aren't the only one that he's tempted Sasuke!"_

Being on the wrong end of the jinchuuriki's attacks, Sasuke pushed Naruto off and jumped back onto the water and panted heavily as he looked over towards his rival. He wasn't able to keep up with his movements anymore and it was feeling like he was going to loose. As if by that thought alone, he felt his power beginning to rise and the movements of the water slow down.

Not sure what was going on, Sasuke took his stance as he looked over at Naruto with a new, puzzled look. Orochimaru had tempted Naruto as well, but when? 'Wait; that place we cleaned out. I did hear that use to be where Orochimaru lived… That girl! He created that girl in order to tempt him! I see what he means now…'

"Naruto," Sasuke called out as he jumped onto a broken tree log that was floating awkwardly in the water, "No matter what you say, my mind will not be made up by words. So from here on out, no more talking. Our fists will decide this outcome."

"Now come!" With a pulse of chakra, he split the log evenly along the side before grabbing on piece and throwing it towards the charging Naruto.

Just as it reached him it burst into flames however Naruto easily dodged it and attempted to knock some sense into him. Being pushed to the side, Naruto looked back only to see Sasuke jump onto the cliff and wait for him to attack. This made Naruto growl lightly as he jumped onto the side of the cliff and rush towards him. But once more Sasuke easily avoided his attacks before countering with a kick knocking him down the cliff.

Regaining his balance and keeping on the side with chakra, Naruto cursed under his breath before rushing side to side to try and catch Sasuke off guard. But it seemed that Sasuke was still able to see him as he easily caught his punch before catching him with a blow to his temple before taking a round house kick knocking him into the water below.

Jumping down, Sasuke was more confident then before. He knew his Sharingan had matured and he was able to keep up with Naruto's speed. Feeling a large amount of chakra being formed around him, he instantly knew what Naruto was doing and closed his eyes and began to focus.

His eyes snapped open as dozens of splashes caught his attention and over a hundred clones of Naruto burst from the water heading straight towards him like missiles. Sasuke evaded each one with gymnastic like precision and took out the ones that were a little too close for comfort. He was finding it strange that they weren't trying to hit him but move him…

As Sasuke realized what was happening, his ankles were grabbed before he was spun by a rope of shadow clones before being flung into the cliff once more. Getting annoyed at this, Sasuke decided to get rid of all the clones at once as he finished a familiar set of seals. "Katon: Ryuka!"

The flame enveloped all the clones and incinerated them and Sasuke thought they were done before seeing the first one didn't disappear when it was damage. His eyes widened in realization as it was indeed Naruto that grabbed him and now was looking up at him with blank eyes as the fire was still burning his skin.

Knowing now was the time to cut the bond, he grabbed Naruto's collar and looked him in the eye before throwing him off the cliff and quickly followed as he wrapped his legs around his throat and slammed his head into the ground and a stomach-churning crack was heard throughout the valley.

Sasuke instantly knew Naruto was dead as he looked down at him. No one could survive having their neck snapped like that. He felt a little queasy for what he did and even hated himself for what he had done, but now was the time he had to do it. But one word caught his attention before he found himself hit by a large amount of red chakra. "MASTER!"

Kurumi had been followed the tracks of her master. She had to admit, she had believe she had gotten lost but then she heard his voice in her head and that led her here to see what the raven haired boy did to her master. Anger filled her like nothing she felt before and her heart began to beat painfully.

Power like none other flood her system as her eyes lost the shine in them and a slight red tint began to gleam within them as she pulled back her fist. Chakra began gathering at her fist as her focus was completely on Sasuke and with a single swing from her fist, a beam of concentrated red chakra shot from her fist and straight into the stunned Uchiha.

She jumped down as her eyes turned a robotic red as she looked straight at a now transformed Sasuke. He looked more like a monster in this form, but Kurumi paid no attention as she walked towards him with red chakra still burning at her hand. Lifting her arm forward, she aimed her blast at the wings and blew them off was no trouble.

Unknown to both, red chakra was bubbling around Naruto and beginning to take the shape of a fox with one tail.

Sasuke was frightened beyond anything he felt before. The power Orochimaru had given him seemed to be nothing compared to the pink haired teen, who apparently was one of his earlier inventions. Now he was beginning to realize why he left it behind. The power alone was frightening… Wait, why could he see two sources of red chakra.

_**"GRRRAAAHHH!"**_

The voice alone shook the influence of Kyuubi's power from Kurumi's heart as she looked behind to see Naruto covered in eerily similar red chakra. Her eyes widened to see that her master was alright, but something was wrong. "…Master?"

Naruto seemed to not notice her as his blood red eyes were solely focused on the terrified Uchiha. Without second thought, Naruto sliced his hand towards him and a claw of chakra flowed and slashed Sasuke across the chest before grabbing him. Pulling back, Naruto gave another roar before slamming Sasuke into the mountain as he began to form chakra in his other palm, creating a perfect Rasengan with a slight purple tint to it.

As Sasuke began to pick himself up, he noticed that Naruto was flying towards him with the orb of chakra in his hand once more. Barely having enough energy to defend himself, he pulled out what was left of his chakra and used Chidori one last time before jumping out to meet Naruto.

Kurumi was unsure what was going on but now she was slightly frightened at what was happening to her master. He didn't even notice her. But she didn't notice him until she heard his voice… "MASTER!"

Just as the two techniques collided, sense was driven back into Naruto and he grabbed the clawed hand of Sasuke that was aimed for his heart. Growling loudly, he pulled him in and drove his elbow into his face as both techniques canceled and threw him viciously into the ground below.

Landing were he threw Sasuke, he could feel the demon's chakra receding. Looking down at Sasuke, he smirked seeing that he was down and out. Turning to Kurumi as the last of Kyuubi's chakra left his system, he smiled softly at her. "Thank you…"

As he fell to the ground, Kurumi quickly caught him and looked down at her master before squealing lightly at how much those two words made her feel. Running her hand through his hair, she picked him up just as another burst onto the scene. She was alarmed at first before seeing who it was. "Oh, it's you desu. Can you get him?"

Seeing that Kurumi was pointing at the downed Uchiha, Kakashi sighed in relief as Sasuke had been successfully captured. A little beaten, but that was probably for the better. Nodding to Kurumi, he picked up Sasuke. "Follow me; I know where the hospital is."

Kurumi only nodded as she followed Kakashi as she was quite sure she wouldn't be able to find the way back home. But at least she had her master with her and that was all she really cared about.

* * *

From atop the cliffs at the Valley of the End, a strange man emerged from the ground and looked at the scene with no expresion. He had been spying on the two for a while and his suspision was confirmed about the pink haired girl. She was indeed the one with other half of Kyuubi within her and not only that, she was a Steel Angel though nothing like the doctor died trying to build for them.

"I must inform the others about this... But I wonder what they will do? ...Ah shut up and leave already. I'm getting bored." And without another word, the strange man sunk into the ground leaving no trace of him ever being there.

* * *

**Naruto:** (pants) Whoa… That was tough.

**Kurumi:** (screams in happiness) MASTER!

**Naruto:** (caught in death hug) Can't… Breath…

**Kurumi:** Yay! Master is back! (swings Naruto around as he turns blue)

**Kiba:** …I'm not touching this one with a ten foot pole.

**Naruto:** (gassing) I'm… dying… here.

**Kurumi:** (releases Naruto) Sorry master!

**Kiba:** Well, I'll introduce the next chapter while you recover man. With Sasuke back in protective custody, Tsunade tries to figure out what to do with Saki. But the decision is made for her! Find out how on the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, Happy Saki. …Lucky bastard.

**Naruto:** …What was that for Kiba?

**Kiba:** You'll find out next chapter.

**Naruto:** …I have a bad feeling now.

**Kurumi:** Oh you'll get over it master! And for all of you readers out there, please don't forget to read and review if you have any questions, comments or see any mistakes. With that said, bye-bye desu!


	8. Happy Saki

**Kurumi:** A new chapter, desu!

**Naruto:** …I'm still trying to figure out what Kiba meant last chapter.

**Kurumi:** Get over it master! It will all work out!

**Naruto:** …I seriously doubt it now.

**Tsunade:** Naruto! Can you explain to me why you are in Saki's containment room?!

**Naruto:** …Oh no.

**Kurumi:** And now it's time for the next episode of Steel Angels and a Blonde, Happy Saki!

* * *

'Wow. This is really, really comfortable. It feels so warm… So soft… So heavenly. I don't want this feeling to go away…'

Without a second warning, Naruto's eyes snapped open and he was looking directly into Kurumi's cleavage as she was wearing her loose yukata. His entire face turned red at the sight as a small amount of blood leaked from his nose. His regular, normal side told him to close his eyes and back out of her grip while his perverted side told him to bury his face into them and hope he got away.

He didn't get the chance to when the door opened and a loud sigh was heard before Tsunade's voice boomed. "Kurumi! Let Naruto awaken in peace!"

This of course put Naruto in an awkward as he was awake and he was starring into Kurumi's bosom. And Kurumi had to shoot up and look around in a panic before her eyes landed on Tsunade. "Hey! I was sleeping with master you old hag!"

Of all the things that she had to say, this was the one that had Naruto cringing as a loud thud was heard and Kurumi was firmly planted into the ground as Tsunade bopped her on the head. "Never call me old you pink hair klutz!"

A large sweat drop formed on the back of his head as he looked at the blonde haired Hokage, who realized was just realizing he was awake. Shaking her head as Kurumi slowly pulled herself to her feet, Tsunade looked over at Naruto. "You're lucky you know that brat? No only did you manage to bring Sasuke back to the village but thanks to your _guardian angel_ here, we now have another Steel Angel."

"Are the others okay?" Naruto asked as Kurumi sat down on the edge of his bed.

"They've all sustained damage. Shikamaru is in the best condition of all of you and only had a few bruises. Kiba has a few broken ribs and Chouji is in detox right now and should be out in a couple of days. Neji took some spinal cord damage, but even he'll recover after Shizune is done with him. Anyways, you should be worrying about yourself. I know _it_ heals you, but you took some serious damage as well even if it is mostly fixed now." Tsunade answered automatically knowing the blonde to care for his friends more then himself.

"Yeah master, I saw you get hurt bad." Kurumi added on as she looked at Naruto with a little worry on her face. She still hadn't informed Tsunade of what she saw when she arrived as she knew something bad would happen to the raven haired boy that her master wished to return.

Not liking the subject as it related to Kyuubi, Naruto quickly changed it. "What of Sasuke?…"

"Kid, stop worrying. He's back and under my best Anbu squad's supervision. Unless the snake comes here himself to retrieve him, Sasuke's not leaving this village. He isn't too hurt either, but I'm pretty sure his ego is." Tsunade answered once more knowing he would try to change the subject as Naruto was predictable. "Now let's talk about what…"

"What about my sister? Is she okay?" Kurumi asked as she accidentally interrupted Tsunade, not knowing she was going to speak when she was.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her head beginning to wish she was doing Neji's surgery instead of Shizune. Looking over towards Kurumi, she shook her head. "I don't know. We can't hold anything against her as she was programmed to obtained Sasuke and take your heart yet at the same time she harmed our shinobi and there is no proof we can reprogram her other then Shikamaru mentioning something about a false activation. Until Jiraiya returns from gathering information, no one else can really solve those problems so I have my hands tied."

Kurumi looked a little put out while Naruto nodded as that was the most logical solution as the white haired pervert would be able to give her the answers she needed. But hearing he was gathering information left a bad ring in his ear as he scowled. "I have a feeling he is peeking on women somewhere right about now if he's gathering _information._"

The Hokage's ears twitched at this and under normal circumstance she would have agreed with Naruto, however this was one of the few times she knew he wasn't. Shaking her head, she had a more important issue to get to. "He isn't brat, I know that much. Now onto your living quarters…"

"What?!" Naruto nearly yelled as he looked up at Tsunade. Kurumi was slowly edging herself to the bathroom knowing her master was going to be mad.

Tsunade noticed this and quickly realized that it was Kurumi that destroyed the apartment. Slapping her forehead, she sighed out loud before turning to the other blonde in the room. "Your apartment was found in ruins after a fire swept through it. However, we did learn the rubble put out the flames so we've managed to recover some of your stuff. But that still leaves the question of where you'll be living…"

She wisely stopped as Naruto's face fell and Kurumi had tears flowing from her eyes like waterfalls. "Master! I'm sorry! Kurumi was only trying to clean desu! I swear I didn't mean to!"

Naruto turned to Kurumi with a fallen face. He really, really wanted to be mad at her and he was but at the same time he knew that she wouldn't purposely try to do anything to harm him. It was a difficult conundrum that he didn't know how to solve.

"Kurumi…" He just didn't know what to say as he was now homeless. Sighing and taking a deep breath, he looked her in the eyes. "Kurumi, I'm upset but at least there was nothing of value to be lost and you weren't hurt. But now I know I can't leave you in charge again as something like this might happen."

Kurumi was crestfallen as her master finished. At least he didn't punish her, but knowing that his trust in her had dropped felt worse then any punishment she could receive. Falling to her knees, Kurumi could only nod numbly as she could even look at Naruto as she had caused him to feel the way he was.

Tsunade was slightly impressed with Naruto as he hadn't overreacted like a lot of people would and done something they would have regretted. It was moments like these that she could see that he indeed did have what it took to be Hokage. Now if he could show that the majority of the time and stop being so childish at times.

Shaking her head as she knew boys would be boys, she patted Kurumi on the shoulder before turning to Naruto. "I have a few houses that are unoccupied so I'll take a look and see what I can do and if I can move you into them. They all have to be cleaned out as none of them have been lived in for a while, but that won't be too hard…"

"KURUMI WILL CLEAN THEM DESU!" Kurumi yelled as she jumped up as she wanted to prove to Naruto that she could be dependable.

"NO!" Both Naruto and Tsunade yelled back as they really didn't want the houses to collapse on themselves as she was cleaning them.

Tsunade coughed a little as Naruto looked away, as Kurumi was looking at both of them with an upset face. Tsunade quickly recovered and shook her head as she looked at Kurumi. "What I meant was that I was going to assign a few of my gennin to clean it out. You need to stay here and make sure Naruto doesn't strain himself too much as he's still recovering."

Kurumi's face lit up hearing that she was being trusted to look over her master and nodded enthusiastically. "You just leave him to me! I'll make sure master is taken care of desu!"

Naruto gave Tsunade a deadpan look which only made the Hokage chuckle more as she shook her head and headed for the door. "That's what I like to hear. Now I'll go see which house is in better condition as I wouldn't want Konoha's _future Hokage_ to live in a house that's ready to fall apart."

As she left, Naruto's face turned sour as she could hear the sarcasm in Tsunade's voice when she said future Hokage. While he knew she was playing with him, it still irked him as that was his dream. "Oh I'll get you back for that old hag, mark my words… Kurumi, where are you going?"

Seeing that she didn't answer and she left the room, Naruto was about to panic after ten minutes passed when he heard Tsunade scream and Kurumi ran back into the room with a smile on her face. "Taken care of master!"

"What did you do?" Naruto said with a little worry in his voice as he could feel the entire hospital shaking as Tsunade stomped her way back to the room.

Kurumi didn't answer as she ran behind his bed and ducked under with a cat like grin on her face. "You'll like it master, trust me."

Beginning to wonder what she did, Naruto turned to the door just as it opened to see Tsunade drenched and her hair dyed a dark pink as she held two boxes of pink hair dye. He could help but snicker at the sight before it turned into full blown laughter and Kurumi quickly followed him and starting laughing with him.

Tsunade twitched madly before cracking her knuckles in a dangerous manner as she looked at the two. "Oh, you two will not like what I'm about to do to you."

Both of their faces fell as they looked up at Tsunade who had the most horrific face they had ever seen. There would be no doubt they would not like what was about to happen.

* * *

Naruto cringed as he walked while holding his butt gingerly. "Okay, maybe pranking Tsunade like that wasn't a good thing Kurumi… I don't think I'm going to be able to sit for a month."

"Me to master…" Kurumi whined as she refrained from moving as much as possible as it hurt her butt to even move. "She spanks too hard desu."

Naruto didn't answer as he continued walking around the cafeteria. He was glad Tsunade was allowing him to walk around the hospital even if he was upset she hadn't discharged him yet. He just wished he could go out and do something as he was getting restless and wanting to do something. It was made even harder as he couldn't sit down with jumping back up in pain.

"Damn old hag… At least she could have given me something to do!" Naruto complained as he attempted to sit down next to Kurumi only to fail as he jumped up as pain spiked through his buttocks.

Kurumi's eyes lit up hearing that her master was bored as well and then she got an idea. "Master, let's go see Saki! I bet she needs some company being stuck in a room all to herself"

Under all normal circumstances, Naruto would have said no to this. However being as bored as he was and the fact that Tsunade had told Kurumi to keep him in the hospital limited his options on doing anything fun. This at least would be a challenge as he knew a few Anbu were placed at her holding cell in the hospital.

A small smirk crossed his face as he stretched out a little before looking towards Kurumi and nodding. "Sure why not, but we're going to have to go in disguised."

"Oh, oh! How about you wear this master while I wear this this!" Kurumi said pulling out a purple dress for him and a suit for her.

"NO!" Naruto's yell was heard through out the entire hospital as Kurumi began to try and force it on him as she pushed him into a vacant hospital room. "I'm not putting on Ino's dress!"

Ten minutes later, Naruto was in his Sexy Jutsu form and glowering at Kurumi who had forced him into the dress and she was wearing the suit. He refrained from reaching out and strangling the angel as this was as far as he would go and he would be damned if he was going to let this happen again. "Kurumi, you will never put a dress on me again, understand!"

"But you look so cute in that disguise and you can even do a girl's voice really well master!" Kurumi countered with a large grin on her face as they walked to the room with an Anbu guarding it.

The said Anbu had the largest sweat drop on the back of her head before she just busted out laughing having heard the entire conversation from down the hall. She had been rather depressed with the lose of her lover but if there was one thing Naruto was good for, it was a laugh. However it was her laughing that allowed both Naruto and Kurumi to walk into the room with no problem whatsoever.

Pulling off the dress and reverting back to his normal form, he cursed as he put on his regular jump suit and glared at Kurumi. "I wasn't asking, I was ordering you to never do that again Kurumi, understand!"

"Alright master, I promise I won't try to make you wear another dress." Kurumi said with a mach smile on her face and her fingers crossed behind her back. While she normally couldn't disobey her master's orders, she could if she really, really wanted something and this was one of those cases.

Turning away from him and pulling off the suit, she was magically back in her maid outfit as she looked at Saki's nude form. "AW! She's so cute like this! I just can't wait for her to wake up again so I can have a sister!"

Naruto just sweat dropped as Kurumi was literally dancing around the downed angel. "Kurumi…"

"You know, neither of you should be in here." Yugao's voice echoed from behind them as she walked in, her eyebrow twitching behind her mask.

Both Kurumi and Naruto turned behind them to see the Anbu tapping her foot on the floor and glaring at both of them. Naruto nervously laughed before shaking his head. "Sorry Cat-san, but Kurumi wanted to see her sister and I wanted to get by the _great defense_ of an Anbu again."

This only ticked Yugao off even more as Naruto was purposely making fun of her abilities as this was not the first time he had snuck by her. Then again, he had snuck by Kakashi many times as well and she credited it to the boy's sneaky nature. "Naruto, you have the count of three to get her out of this room before I call Tsunade-sama and I can guarantee she won't be as soft as last time…"

"No! I want to talk to my sister!" Kurumi interrupted as she jumped in front Naruto while waving her arms before pointing to Saki. The waving of her arms caught Naruto's jaw and sent him backwards and unfortunately into Saki, lips to lips.

Yugao blushed lightly under her mask seeing this as Kurumi turned around and saw her master kissing her sister. Her face fell as Naruto jumped up, his face beet red, and waves his hands wildly. "It's not what you think Kurumi! When you jumped by me, you knocked me into her! I didn't mean to kiss her!"

Kurumi only blinked before her face turned red as she looked at Yugao. With one high picked shriek, Kurumi ran over to Yugao and pushed her resulting in the Anbu being sent flying out of the village.

A large intake of breath caught both of their attention as they looked back to see Saki's eyes opening. Kurumi screamed in joy seeing her sister up and ran to her side. "Well good morning sister! I guess it seems master's kiss woke you."

Saki noticed her, she really did. But her attention was solely focused on the blonde that she knew that kissed her. But, her sister said he was her master. So what did that make her? As that question crossed her mind, she smiled lightly at him. "Master."

Just at this moment, Jiraiya had to walk into the room and hear what Saki said to his student. "OH COME ON! HOW COME I CAN'T HAVE HIS LUCK?!"

* * *

**Naruto:** I knew it! Something like this had to happen!

**Saki:** Master?

**Kurumi:** NO! He's my master Saki!

**Tsunade:** I don't even want to know anymore… Jiraiya!

**Jiraiya:** Yes mune-hime?

**Tsunade:** (hits Jiraiya) I needed to relax and the best way for me to do that is to hit you.

**Naruto:** (being pulled by Kurumi and Saki) Help me!

**Tsunade:** On the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, Kurumi is getting jealous of Saki's new found love of Naruto. So she takes him away to another village for some time alone, but who are these two strangers waiting for them?! Find out in the next chapter, Trouble with Angles!

**Naruto:** NOT HELPING OLD HAG!

**Tsunade:** (knocks Naruto out) DON'T CALL ME OLD!

**Kurumi & Saki:** (attack Tsunade) DON'T HURT MASTER!

**Jiraiya:** (takes notes) Oh yeah… By the way for all you fans of this story, you input is really appreciated so anything you have to say will be more then welcomed even if it is a little flaming. Now so long as I have to take notes… Oh crap.

**Kurumi, Saki & Tsunade:** (attacks Jiraiya) DON'T USE US IN YOUR SMUT!


	9. Trouble with Angels

**Kurumi:** (grits teeth) A new chapter! Things aren't sorted our yet!

**Saki:** Sister, what's wrong?

**Kurumi:** MASTER IS SUPPOSE TO BELONG TO ME!

**Saki:** Huh? But he's my master to Kurumi.

**Kurumi:** (cries) That's not suppose to be the way it worked out!

**Saki:** Huh?

**Naruto:** I'm just as confused as you are Saki.

**Saki**: I see. Does this happen often?

**Naruto:** Yeah…

**Kurumi:** (pushes Saki) Get away from him!

**Naruto:** This is going to be difficult… HOLY SHIT!

**Itachi:** (sighs) Everyone sit back, _relax_ and enjoy the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, Trouble with Angels or I'll use Tsukiyomi on you.

* * *

Tsunade refrained from standing up and throttling Naruto. While she understood it wasn't completely his fault, he could command Kurumi and she would obey him on a whim so he was at blame as her actions reflected upon him. Now she was sure there were exceptions to that rule, but she knew this wasn't one of those times. However, nothing bad came out of their actions as Saki was virtually a new Kurumi but less annoying.

Sighing as she leaned back in her chair, she rubbed her forehead a few times before sitting up again and looking straight at Naruto. "Naruto, I understand that nothing bad has happened from this; however I am very disappointed in you. Seeing that this pervert is in charge of your training and I've accepted his request, I'll let him hold out the punishment."

Jiraiya merely raised his eyebrow at Tsunade before walking over to Naruto and patting him on the shoulder. "Punishment? I was going to praise him for doing it before I could. She is quite a looker…" He was knocked unconscious as Tsunade caught his face with a vicious left hook and sent him into the afternoon sky.

Grumbling to herself, she sat back down on her chair and grumbled some more. Looking over at Naruto, giving him a death glare, Tsunade looked over at Saki. "I know you don't take my orders, however, since I am in charge of every single person in this village you are to make sure they don't get into trouble. Especially in a few weeks when the three of you will be off with that pervert freak of nature."

Saki bowed in response in a lady like manner. "Hai. I will do my best to make sure my sister and master stay clean as a whistle."

"That would be a little too much there… Just make sure they don't do anything stupid. That's all I'm really asking and I know you're going to have your hands full with those two. I swear the gaki here has ADHD and pinky has worse judgment then when that freak decided to do his _research._" Tsunade restated as she didn't want Naruto to be too innocent. He was a shinobi after all and their lives were bleak at best.

"Hai! I'll do my best." Saki responded as she bowed once more. "May we leave?"

"Shizune! Take them home! Brat, you'll be living with me until that white haired dead man gets back here." Tsunade spoke before pulling out a sake bottle and chugging it.

Walking into the room, a large bead of sweat fell from the gentle nurse's head before a loud sigh escaped her lips. "Tsunade-sama…" Shaking her head, she turned to Naruto and waved for him to follow. "I'll take you home now."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks nee-chan! I hope we're not intruding or anything…"

"Not at all. We have plenty of rooms… Though I don't think there will be a point on using more then one. We tried that with Kurumi last night and she still ended up in your room thirty minutes later." At the last part, Shizune was looking straight at Kurumi with a light smile.

Kurumi took this the wrong way as she wrapped her arms around Naruto in a possessive manner. "Hey! He's my master and nothing can separate us!"

Saki frowned at her sister as she did this and noticed the discomfort it was causing the mild manner nurse. Placing her hand on Kurumi's shoulder, she got the pink haired angel's attention. "Nee-chan, she was trying to point out that it is humorous that you can switch rooms in your sleep to get to master."

At first Kurumi seemed to understand what Saki had said before she heard the last word. This made Kurumi even madder and more possessive as she held him tighter. "He's not your master Saki! He's mine and only mine desu!"

This caused the brown haired angel to flinch and look away sadly as they neared the Hokage's residence. Naruto noticed this and tilted his head at her before sighing as he looked behind him at Kurumi. "Kurumi, stop. It isn't Saki's fault. I activated her and her programming is the same as yours and she sees me as her master now."

Kurumi let go of Naruto and stopped as tears began to well in her eyes. She didn't understand why her master was taking her sister's side as she done nothing wrong. Suddenly her heart clenched and she instinctively grabbed the left side of her chest.

Naruto instantly knew that Kurumi was upset enough that the darker energy of her angel heart was acting up. Knowing he had to do something, Naruto lightly brushed his hand through her hair. "Kurumi, it's okay. Just try to be more exceptive, alright?"

The pink haired angel's mood quickly turned and she squealed loudly before hugging Naruto. "Okay master! Now let's go to bed! Today has been a rough day desu!"

Shizune only shook her head as she opened the door. "I believe Tsunade-sama wanted you to stay in the guest room so that will be the one on the far right of the house. Seeing as it's next to mine, I'll take you there."

"Thank you very much." Saki said with a small bow in order to show her gratitude.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch!" Kurumi followed in her usual ecstatic tone as she clung onto Naruto, who was now doing the walking for the two.

Shizune only smiled as she led them the way and they eventually reached the door after Shizune was done picking up the sake bottles covering the living room. "Here you go and sorry for the mess. Tsunade-sama doesn't clean up after herself. Now you three have a good night and try not to be too loud."

Both Naruto and Saki blushed a deep scarlet while Kurumi smiled and nodded excitedly. "Okay miss! Kurumi won't be too loud desu!"

This of course made Shizune blush as Kurumi did not get the pun and she just shook her head and walked away, not wanting to explain the birds and the bees to a cyborg.

Seeing that Shizune had left, Naruto looked over at Kurumi as she was already setting up the cots, setting two particularly close to each other while setting the other a little bit away. Sighing knowing the pink haired angel was very possessive, Naruto turned to Saki before motioning her to follow. "Saki, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Saki answered with a small smile on her face before she followed Naruto into the living room. Seeing Naruto sitting on a cushion, she sat on the one in front of it.

Before either could say anything, Kurumi ran into the room. "Master! The cots are ready desu! Now let's go snuggle… What's going on here?"

Sighing lightly, Naruto shook his head as he looked over at Kurumi. "Nothing, I just wanted to have a word with Saki alone. I'll be there in a moment."

"What are you going to talk about that I can't hear desu? You're my master and I'm yours and I'll do anything you ask. We share everything about each other together. We are close." Kurumi asked, not liking what was going on so far. At first she liked the thought of having a sister but now she was beginning to have doubts about it as her sister considered her master _her_ master.

Naruto sighed again as he looked down in exasperation. Kurumi just wouldn't budge when it came to him even if he asked her to stop. "Kurumi, please. There are some I don't want to speak about to Saki with you present… Please, just let me have a few minutes alone with her. That is all I ask."

Kurumi frowned once more before looking at Naruto in a displeasing manner. "Master is an idiot!" Without a second warning, Kurumi stormed off back to the room Tsunade was letting them stay in.

As she stormed off, Saki brought her head into herself as she looked down sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Naruto responded as he looked over at Saki before shaking his head. "I should be apologizing for Kurumi as she has never acted this way before. I believe she is because she is threatened that you'll take me away but I'm just guessing here."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto was halfway tempted to drink one of the bottles set on the table but decided against it as he really, really didn't want to get drunk. Shaking his head, he looked back at Saki. "Saki, there are a few things I wanted to tell you. …I don't want you calling me master like Kurumi does. It bothers me but I can't get Kurumi to stop as it is a term of endearment to her. Also, I think it will lessen the tension between you and her."

Seeing Saki nod lightly as her head pulled up a little, Naruto smiled a little before his eyes wandered into the hallway. "The other thing I really wanted to say is please don't try and make me choose between you and her. I'll tell this to Kurumi as well, but I wanted to say this to you first as I can already tell you're more reasonable then her as she is kind of like me."

Saki nodded once more but looked over at Naruto in a puzzling manner. "Okay, I'll do my best… But why did you look off towards the hall when you said that?"

Naruto sighed as he was really tempted to take a hit of the sake right in front of him and he could hear Jiraiya's voice egging him on. Pushing the pervert out of his head, he sighed as he turned to Saki. "I don't know really. All I know is that she is kind of forcing her way into my heart little by little… That and I think I always kind of dreamed of her and is why I act the way I do. It is kind of confusing as I think of it now, but then again I'm fourteen, what do I know about love?"

As he finished, Saki had to smile as the face Naruto made cheered her up greatly. "Okay. I understand a little better and I'll do my best Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Saki, that's all I wanted to hear…" Naruto said before he looked over at the hallway. "Um, can you go get all three of us something to drink? I want to give Kurumi the same message. I have a feeling it won't be very easy." Naruto asked as he stood up.

Seeing Saki nod, Naruto smiled before walking down the hallway. As he reached the end and entered the room, he found himself lifted off the ground and hauled out the window and before he knew it he was bouncing high in the air in Kurumi's grip. "KURUMI! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you away from here master so I can have my time with you!" Kurumi answered back as she hit the ground before leaping up into the air and clearing the wall of Konoha.

Naruto paled at this revelation and was getting a knot in his stomach as he knew something bad was going to happen. He really hoped that nothing bad would happen as he watched the sun set over Konoha.

* * *

Saki smiled brightly as she could hear no screaming from the room and she guessed Kurumi was taking it far better then she really expected. She really did want her to as she kind of wanted to be a sister to the pink haired angel. She just seemed like a nice person when nothing was threatening her relationship with Naruto.

Knocking on the door, Saki waited for a response and after a minute she was wondering what was going on as she could hear nothing. Opening the door slowly, she dropped the drinks she was carrying as she noticed the window was open and Naruto and Kurumi were nowhere in sight. She tried to sense where Kurumi was, but there was no luck and she began to panic. "Oh no! I must inform Hokage-sama of this!"

Leaping out the window herself, she sprang off the ground and towards the largest tower in Konoha and in two bounds; she landed on the porch just outside Tsunade's office and pounded on the window.

Tsunade grumbled as she opened the window, thinking it was Jiraiya before, to her shock, it was Saki and the said girl was panicking. Already figuring it had to do something with Naruto and Kurumi, she sighed as she sat down in her chair. "What are the two doing now? Please tell me they aren't wrecking my house…"

Saki quickly shook her head before blurting it out. "Their missing! Naruto-kun asked me to get all of us something to drink so he could talk to Kurumi for a little bit and when I got there…"

"Hokage-sama!" A deer masked Anbu yelled as he jumped through the window. "I've sighted a pink haired girl around sixteen years of age carrying Uzumaki Naruto out of the village."

Letting out a groan, Tsunade glared at the Anbu as she was just getting the information that would explain why she was carrying him off. "And why aren't you tracking her now, Inuzuka-san?"

The said Anbu looked a little put out before his head fell. "I couldn't keep up at the rate she was going. She was clearing thirty meters a second and I lost them and their scent in clear under a minute."

Groaning, Tsunade was ready to start pulling out hair before a white blur entered the room. "I'll track them down hime. Just send me with Kakashi, Gai and Saki here and I'll be able to safely retrieve him."

"Fine, but why exactly do you need two of my TOP jounin to track down on brat being carried off by his pink haired guardian." Tsunade responded in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms over her chest to make sure he wasn't starring at him.

Jiraiya closed his eyes before opening them and looking at the Hokage monument. "I just received grave news… The Akatsuki has learned of Kurumi and fears her. They're going to try and collect him now before Kurumi's true power activates. And if the Uchiha fails this time… Their leader will be coming after Naruto personally."

Tsunade stood up with worry in her eyes as every ounce of liquor was instantly medically removed from her system. "No way… Why would they fear Kurumi so much… There is something you aren't telling me, isn't there Jiraiya."

The white haired pervert flinched before motioning the Anbu to pick up the two said jounin and bringing them here. Once the Anbu left, Jiraiya sighed before looking Tsunade in the eyes. "Before Minato sealed Kyuubi into Naruto and the heart, he realized that Kyuubi would break free of Naruto's seal on its own so he separated the fox from something else… It's power. All of the fox's power resides with that girl's heart."

* * *

"Kurumi put me down!" Naruto yelled as he was finally fed up with Kurumi's attitude.

Kurumi stopped just outside town and let her master down gently before looking at him. "What's wrong master?"

Growling out and grabbing his head, Naruto let out a few strings of curses as he calmed himself down. Once he did, he turned to Kurumi with his eyebrow twitching. "Kurumi, I was going to say this before you took me on your little joy ride and ignored my commands the entire way here, but I'm really beginning to wonder if you'll understand it!"

Kurumi flinched at Naruto's words and pulled away from him as she did not like where this was going. 'No… Master isn't going to…'

Taking a deep breath and regaining his composure once more, Naruto gripped Kurumi's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Kurumi, just like I told Saki, I'm going to tell to you. Don't force me to choose, okay. I don't know shit about love and I'm not even sure if that is what I'm beginning to feel for you. I know there is something for you as you're the first person that has given me so much love in such a brief time that it is almost smothering. Yet it makes me feel wanted…"

As he trailed off at the end, Kurumi's eyes had begun widening slowly and had reached their limit. Her entire body trembled before she released the loudest squeal to date as she hugged her master tightly to her chest. "Oh master! That's all I wanted to hear! Sure I won't make you choose as I know you want me! And I promise I'll start treating Saki like I was going to!"

The last part was kind of a surprise for Naruto, but he already figured that Kurumi had a preset plan for Saki and she was going to do her best to follow it. But something was bugging him and this town was very, very familiar. In fact he remembered it quite well as he ran into Sasuke's older brother and his fish faced partner here before running into Tsunade.

"Uzumaki-san, will you please come with us." An eerie voice echoed from behind Naruto and he instantly recognized the voice as Uchiha Itachi stepped out of the shadows with Kisame standing at his side. "I don't want this thing turning into a mess like last time."

* * *

**Naruto:** Okay, things are a getting out of hand!

**Itachi:** You've said it.

**Naruto:** RUN! IT'S ITACHI!

**Itachi:** Don't worry. I'm not going to capture you outside of the story.

**Kurumi:** No! No one but me touches master!

**Saki:** He's my master too Kurumi! (tackles Kurumi)

**Itachi:** …Well, that's something I didn't want to know.

**Naruto:** (sighs) Yeah, yeah. Don't you have a partner?

**Itachi:** He's doing the next chapter.

**Kurumi:** (grabs Saki's hair) No, he's mine!

**Naruto:** (groans) Perfect…

**Itachi:** (shrugs) Naruto and Kurumi learn they are no match for Kisame and myself. But that is only half the battle as a certain demon gets involved in the next chapter, Kyuubi's Unmatched Power!

**Naruto:** You're not very good with emotions, are you? That was completely emotionless.

**Itachi:** I had a very bleak upbringing; probably as bad as yours if not worse.

**Naruto**: Wow…

**Saki:** OW! I GIVE!

**Itachi:** …I guess I should finish this before blood is shed and I go psycho. For every reader that has read this chapter, review or black flames will engulf you a thousand times over. I'm done…

**Naruto:** …Damn, that was intense.


	10. Kyuubi's Unmatched Power

**Naruto:** …Do I have to do this?

**Kisame:** (walks in) If I have to, you do.

**Kurumi:** It'll be okay master. I'm here with you desu!

**Naruto:** That makes me feel a little better then before.

**Kurumi:** (hugs Naruto) That's what I'm for desu!

**Kisame:** This love stuff is making me sick. Let's introduce the next chapter already.

**Naruto:** Alright, here is the next chapter, Kyuubi's Unmatched Power!

* * *

His blood was as cold as ice. He knew he did not stand a chance against the two that had just revealed themselves in his fortress. How did they find him so easily? He had been hiding from them, continuously moving from base to base to keep them from catching him but they still found him and had leveled half his village.

Regaining his composure, the pale skinned man looked over at his two adversaries with his golden eyes scanning for any possible escape route. He knew there wasn't much of a chance to do so but if one became available, he would take it. Looking over towards the one wearing a cloak, his spoke in his raspy tone. "It has been a while, hasn't it leader. Or shall I say puppet as we know the masked one has all the power."

The cloaked one narrowed his eyes as the one in the mask only chuckled as his one eye looked over him. "Touché. I normally wouldn't interfere like this but one of your groups little creations is coming back to haunt us."

His face dropped knowing what the masked one was talking about. He had hoped that the pervert's creation would have been enough to stop it, but it seemed it wasn't enough. Seeing a few of his minions beginning to surround the two, he was ready to leave them to their fates and flee when the cloaked one spread his hands towards them.

The next moment everything around him was blown away including the ground. He cursed knowing the powers of the cloaked one and knew he couldn't escape as the masked one was suddenly behind him. Cold sweat covered his body, unsure of what he could do but he knew something was up as he was still alive. "What do you want with me? If you had only wanted my ring, I would be dead by now. There is something you want that only I can do for you."

The cloaked one smirked as he outstretched an arm towards the pale skinned man before he was viciously dragged to him by seemingly nothing. As soon as he was inches from him another, taller man with no hair and a cloak appeared behind the pulled and gripped him in a master lock. Knowing that he wouldn't escape, the one with the cloak spoke in a stoic tone. "You will finish the work of the late Dr. Ayanakouji as we are incapable of truly understanding how to create or activating the dual-heart angel."

He felt weird as the man behind him firmly held him in the lock. He quickly deduced that his chakra was being drained away making sure that there would be no escape for him. Seeing that he saw four others with cloaks and the same eyes as the one in front of him, he looked at the man before snarling. "It looks like I have no choice in the matter."

Another chuckle escaped from the mask one as he nodded in agreement with his statement. "True." His one eye focused on the cloaked one before he looked off into the distance. "Knock him out and take him to the base. I'll deal with the rest here."

The cloaked one nodded before knocking the pale skinned man out with a single punch to the middle of the torso before the larger one tossed him over his shoulders and began heading off. As he was about to follow, the masked one spoke once more. "And prepare yourself. I doubt the two we sent for the nine tails will succeed… I'm afraid they will not have enough time to capture both of them."

* * *

Naruto felt very, very uncomfortable as he looked into the red eyes of Uchiha Itachi. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do as he heard that was how he had defeated Kakashi, but he couldn't help it as it felt like some unknown entity was forcing him to look into his eyes. He tried to force himself to look away, but no matter what he did he could not. He couldn't even blink to stop looking him in the eyes for just a moment

Becoming frustrated with this, he was ready to try and run as he knew nothing he could do would be enough against these two S-rank missing ninjas. To his luck, Kurumi was the one that broke the eye contact as Itachi looked over towards her as she brought attention to herself. "I don't think so desu! My master isn't going anywhere with you as he's on a date with me, got it!"

"Interesting," Itachi muttered to himself as he looked Kurumi in the eyes with a seemingly riveted look in his eyes, "I didn't believe the plant until now but she is definitely the angel we are looking for."

Kisame was getting bored as he really didn't care about the pink haired girl that much. All he knew was that they had to capture her as well as she held the other piece of Kyuubi within her. Outside of that, he could do whatever he wanted to do with them and that was very, very enticing to him. "Itachi, can we just hack off the brat's limbs and drag the girl with us? I want this over as fast as possible as pinky here is pretty hot…"

Itachi frowned at what his partner said and was ready to outright murder him for even thinking like that about the Steel Angel, however the first part of what he said he completely agreed with. "Go ahead and maim them, but you will not carry out your sick fantasies afterwards otherwise I'll kill you myself."

Getting that his partner was in a no joking matter, Kisame nodded, a little frightened as he knew Itachi could kill him, before he grinned happily as he lifted his giant sword off his back. "Well, at least I got one thing I wanted. Come here brat!"

Naruto barely managed to jump out of the crushing blow of Samehada. What was worse that the fish man was far quicker then he had ever believed as he wrenched the sword out of the ground with no problem and slammed the tip of the sword into his stomach. If it wasn't for the quick actions of Kurumi grabbing him and pulling him out of the way the sword would have pierced through his intestines.

Kurumi was in a panic seeing the wound her master had received with just one blow. She had no clue how to help him as she looked over him. She was beginning to wish she never had brought them here. If she hadn't been acting so strange, she would have never brought them here and her master would be fine. Tears welled up in her eyes as this was all her fault before she caught the one that caused the injury to her master. "You… You've hurt my master…"

Power seemingly began to explode from her body as she stood up and clinched her fists. The shine in her eye disappeared as she looked at Kisame with burning rage as her eyes instantly became crimson. Lifting her right arm, red chakra began to form in an orb like shape before multiple blast of chakra erupted from it and towards the shark like man.

Kisame instinctively used Samehada to shield himself from the blast and it succeed to an extent. He quickly realized that it wasn't just chakra but angelic energy being mixed with it and his sword could not absorb the latter part. So it was literally being chipped away at as pieces of his sword were flying off with each contact with the energy blasts.

In a blink of an eye, Itachi appeared besides Kurumi with his arm outstretched towards her. Before the angel could react, he flicked her away with a simple movement of his wrist. Looking over at his partner, he closed his eyes before turning to Kurumi. "You continue to under estimate your opponents. That will be your end one day if you do not learn. Now finish off the boy and I'll deal with her."

Grunting as he knew better then to talk back to the Uchiha, Kisame pulled back his sword as he looked over at Naruto to see he was up again and this time had ten clones to help him. Smirking as he felt a little pissed that he got told off by someone half his age and couldn't do anything about it; he was going to take it out on their blonde haired target.

Naruto was really hoping someone had followed them as he watched all ten clones be destroyed in one swing. He knew there wasn't a chance to win this battle and the best he could do was stall until someone arrived. Creating more clones, he rushed in with them and once again they were all destroyed within a single swing.

Then he felt it. He felt the most agonizing pain as the giant sword slammed against the lower right leg and snapped his fibula like a twig before it was yanked back and ripped flesh and muscle from his leg revealing the snapped bone. He screamed as he crumbled to the ground and grabbed his leg as a tremendous amount pain surged through him.

Kisame only laughed as he walked over to the screaming boy. It was amusing to see him like this and not the loud mouth brat like he was last time. As he neared him, he was getting ready to severe the rest of the leg when he heard a whispered jutsu so powerful that he cringed at the sound of it.

Itachi easily evaded the blasts from Kurumi as she continued firing them towards him at random. Her aim was pitiful at best, but it really didn't matter as the power within each one could rip through him if they hit. Plus she was occasionally on target and forced him to move and with her sporadic aim, he had to weave around five or six other blasts. Getting fed up with this as it seemed she wasn't going to try and prove her strength, he scattered into dozens of ravens before each and every single one appeared behind her reforming into him.

She spun around and attempt to knock him back but the Uchiha was too quick as he ducked under her arm before he gripped her throat tightly and slammed her into a tree creating a small crater from the impact.

Seeing that Kisame had already taken care of Naruto, Itachi knew it was time to finish her as well and he knew exactly how to do it as his three tomoe slowly merged into one creating a tri bladed shuriken surrounding his now red iris. Taking a deep breath, he whispered lightly to himself before he looked her in the eyes. "Forgive me for this forth… Tsukiyomi."

Kurumi suddenly found herself back to normal as the dark power the resided in her faded. But she knew something was wrong as she could not see her master anywhere and everything seemed to be red, black and white. Then she remembered what was happening and she saw the man she was just fighting in front of her without his cloak on. Not caring for him, she attempted to move as she could not see Naruto anywhere. "Master… Master! Where are you master?!"

"He's right here." Itachi spoke as a cross began to rise from the ground behind Itachi.

Kurumi's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she saw her master tied firmly against the cross with his eyes barely open. "Master! Put him down!"

As she began to try and move again, Itachi only shook his head as he looked over at her. "There is no use. You will not be able to move from that spot for the next seventy-two hours. …You will have to sit there and watch as I cut every single inch of flesh and break every bone in his body for every second of it. …I hope you break before the time is up as I will not enjoy this."

Without a second warning, he pulled out a spike and drove it into Naruto's hand before pulling out a hammer. "Let the crucifixion of your master begin."

Kisame watched as Kurumi screamed at the top of her lungs, wondering what the young man was doing to her. He had to admit if there was anyone that was crueler then him, it was his partner as the things he could do with that jutsu of his were horrific compared to anything he himself knew. Even if it only lasted a few seconds, it was more then enough time to do whatever he was doing to her as he let go her and she crumpled to the ground like a doll.

Naruto looked on in dread as Kurumi's body fell to the ground as if she was dead. Everything seemed to slow down for him as her body hit the floor and every moment that he spent with her in the last week began flashing by his eyes. Fear gripped him as he thought of losing her for good. Even if he hadn't known her that long, it seemed that he knew her all his life as she was like him in many ways. She was… precious to him and losing her would hurt more then losing the old man even if he had known him for longer.

Just then, the fear that gripped his body slowly began to turn to raw hatred as his eyes burned a dark crimson. He growled loudly before red chakra erupted around him with such raw force that it blew Kisame back and knocked Samehada away from him.

Itachi turned around in a hurry to see an orb of red chakra surrounding Naruto and was on his guard knowing the danger level had risen considerably. As the chakra sphere began to fade, he was almost forced to look away as the raw amount of chakra surrounding Naruto's body was staggering. But he didn't and he saw Uzumaki stand once more, completely covered in red chakra and was no longer visible as four tails wildly swung behind him.

He frowned as this was not a turn of events he expected and was ready to intervene when he noticed the chakra was pulsing towards him. 'No, it's not pulsing towards me. …Oh no!'

Turning back around, he looked at Kurumi as the chakra pulses reached her and seemingly began to energize her once more. Her hair began to darken and became a light lavender and was continually getting darker as she stood up. But what caught his attention was the black waves emerging from her back forming what seemed to be wings. His face dropped as that was what indeed it was forming as two black, feather-like wings emerged from her back. This time he had to look away as the raw amount of power was far too astounding.

Looking back towards her as he could handle it, he looked into her dark red eyes and saw the darkness within them glowing as her vision was completely focused onto him. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself as he knew this would be difficult as Naruto let out a vicious roar.

_**"GGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"**_

* * *

**Kisame:** Wow. I actually thought things were going to be bad for us in this chapter. I mean the ending kind of sucked for both Itachi and myself, but overall it was pretty accurate.

**Naruto:** The author hates me. He has my ass kicked constantly, he sticks me with a manic pink haired maid and a too polite, obedient brown haired maid and finally, he keeps making me do these damn intros and endings!

**Kisame:** …I have to agree. What did you do to piss him off?

**Naruto:** NOTHING!

**Kurumi:** Master, I'll beat the author up for you if you like.

**Zagger:** Stick to the lines people otherwise I'll make all of you young boys and put you in the same room with Orochi Jackson!

**Kisame:** (straight face) Jiraiya finally arrives and his full power is unleashed onto me and Itachi. But can he tame the rising power of the Kyuubi enhanced Naruto and Kurumi! Find out next time on Steel Angels and a Blonde, Sage Form Unleashed! …Oh come on! I can take that old white haired bitch!

**Naruto:** (sees Jiraiya walk into the room) You want to say that to his face, fishy.

**Kisame:** (hurried voice) The author would also like you readers to know that reviews are well appreciated and any questions will be answered quickly if not answered with the following chapters. Now I have to leave… (runs off in a panic)

**Jiraiya:** Get back here!


	11. Sage Form Unleashed

**Saki**: The new chapter is out everybody.

**Kakashi**: (reading Icha Icha) …Why am I doing this again?

**Gai**: Naruto and Kurumi's youthful flames have burned so bright that they are now sleeping blissfully!

**Saki**: (looks at Gai with wide eyes) I feel… weird.

**Kakashi**: You'll get that a lot. Don't look directly at him. It's more powerful if you do.

**Gai**: Ah my youthful rival! How about a challenge?!

**Kakashi**: (looks up from book) Hm? You say something Gai?

**Gai**: (crying) As hip as always, my rival!

**Saki**: Um… Anyways, here is the next chapter, Sage Form Unleashed!

_Beta'd by: Frozen-Tundra88 and Juubi no Ryuu_

* * *

Saki stopped dead in her tracks as her heart clinched painfully as she heard Naruto within her mind. She nearly fell to her knees from the pain alone, but she managed to keep herself up. Taking a few breathes, she looked in front of her, only to see the three she was traveling with looking at her.

Jiraiya knew something was up as he looked at Saki. He knew the snake built her as the lay out in her designs, so there was no doubt she had stopped as something had happened. "What is it Saki?"

The brown haired angel shook her head as she gripped her chest as her heart continued to pound horribly. "I… I don't know. I just heard Naruto-kun and he sounded as if he was in pain… But he didn't sound like himself either. I also feel something is wrong with Kurumi but I can't tell what."

As both Kakashi and Gai were confused by this, Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he knew something was up. Knowing Saki's abilities better than even she probably did, he placed his hands on her shoulder. "Close your eyes and focus on both of them. You have a program that will help us find them quicker if they're in danger."

Saki looked at the white haired man in shock as she didn't know that she had such an ability before nodding and doing as she was told. Focusing on her master and sister, her heart began to pound more before an overwhelming dark feeling overcame her and she dropped to the ground and began gasping for air.

She could feel the three besides her surround her in worry. Slowly picking herself up, frightened at what she felt, she looked in the direction she knew they were. "They're just a few miles from here in that direction. But the feeling of darkness surrounds both so deeply, I can't tell where they are exactly."

"Good enough. Kakashi, Gai, you make sure Saki is all right. I'm going ahead as there is no doubt they're using Kyuubi's power right now." Jiraiya spoke with a firm tone as he looked at both the jounin.

Neither argued as the Toad Sage leapt off faster then either could keep up with. Saki looked on in worry, but knew from the man's voice everything would be all right. She just hoped it would be as she began to follow with Kakashi and Gai flanking her.

* * *

Kisame really was not feeling very good right now. He could not get to Samehada and he was currently being mauled by the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as he jumped in front of his path when he attacked Itachi. He thought it was a good idea as his partner had to deal with the girl that just grew black wings.

Now he knew better as the kid was insanely powerful. Their spy had informed everyone that the brat's strength with one tail was equal to that of an average jounin and he based each tail as an equivalent power boost. He was severely mistaken as the brat with four tails was far too powerful to match with his own strength, especially with his sword. In fact, he had to get his sword to stand a chance.

The bright side was that the brat wasn't moving very much, but at the same time, that was a problem as he was only a few feet from his blade. He had attempted to call Samehada to him, but it wasn't working very well as it kept getting knocked back by a flailing tail. Getting very annoyed, he knew he had to set the field so he could defeat the nine tail brat.

Using his personal jutsu, it almost seemed like he began throwing up gallon after gallon of water. After only a moment, the entire area they were in was a foot underwater.

Kisame smirked as he called his sword once more and this time, it merely used the water to float back without Naruto attacking it. Picking it up, he was ready to try and attack again when he noticed a huge output of chakra being formed in front of the nine tail brat. His face fell knowing that there was no way Samehada was going to protect him from this and at the last second, he substituted as a large blast of red chakra destroyed the area he was standing.

Itachi did not like what had just happened. One moment, the girl was down and out from Tsukiyomi. The next, she was up with unreal power radiating off her and Uzumaki had now summoned four tails. He could tell Kisame was having a very hard time with him and he was having the same thing with the black wing angel.

Every time he even tried to get near her, a barrier of black energy surrounded her and knocked him back or reflected his attack. Not to mention that she was firing red chakra blasts from the arc of her wings and they were far more accurate and powerful than before. While he knew he could still win, it was becoming an uphill battle as he did not know her weaknesses and her power was growing every second.

As the orb began to darken and he could no longer see the angel within it, his blood froze as he could feel the raw power being generated within it and knew if the attack that was coming hit, he was dead. Seeing the energy being built and aimed at him, he knew there was only one way out of this. He would have to fight power with power.

His right eye began to bleed as his vision focused onto the orb before a blast of black chakra erupted and headed straight for him. He didn't waste a second as a massive amount of chakra surged from his body and went straight to his eye. "AMATERASU!"

The black chakra from the blast was suddenly smothered by black flames and the two seemed to battle for a moment before the chakra was extinguished by the intensity of the flames.

Itachi began to pant heavily as he put far more chakra into his Amatersu then he normally would. He only had enough chakra to use another Tsukiyomi before he would pass out. There was no choice, he had to get out of here and alert their leader of what happened. The situation was too out of his reach to calm and it only got worse.

Jiraiya could feel the raw amount of chakra being used and knew it was mostly Kyuubi's. He didn't waste a second as he summoned two old toads as soon as he jumped into the battle.

"Pup, what is… Oh hell. Okay, this isn't good." The elder male toad said before he saw the dark angel and the four tailed Naruto.

The elder female toad only nodded in agreement as she looked up at the white haired sage. "Shall we fuse before we deal with this?"

As soon as Jiraiya nodded, the two elder toads jumped onto his shoulders before his image began to change. His nose enlarged and grew warts like there was no tomorrow while black lines, similar to Kankuro's face paint, covered his face. Even his eyes turned gold and his iris became rectangular.

Faster then anyone could see, Jiraiya appeared next to Kisame as soon as he substituted and knocked the Mist missing nin to the ground with a single punch. As soon as he jumped back to his feet, he found himself on the wrong end of a powerful assault and was sent flying back in front of an enraged Naruto, who was charging for another chakra blast.

Kisame had no choice but to block this one as the energy made contact with his sword before an explosion rocked the earth. Kisame was knocked back as his sword cracked and many of the jagged teeth were shattered from the collision.

Itachi cursed as he barely managed to avoid another chakra blast from Kurumi and knew this was not what he needed. He knew the toad sage's strength was beyond his and he was already drained as it was. He was ready to try and flee before, but now he had no choice as he ran over to Kisame.

Jiraiya, however, saw this coming and jumped in his path. "Uchiha Itachi, you are not getting out of here alive."

The Uchiha said nothing as he looked at the white haired sage while making sure that neither Naruto nor Kurumi attacked him. He could try and use Tsukiyomi on the man as he was looking him dead in the eyes, but it came down to survival and he could not use it without paying the ultimate sacrifice as there would be no escape from the two behind him.

Closing his eyes, he turned into a flock of ravens and reappeared besides Kisame only to have a long tongue wrap around him. Sending an electric surge through his skin, the older male toad was forced to let go as Itachi grabbed Kisame and stood up. "You are not the one with that power, Sage."

In a swirl of ravens, Itachi had vanished, leaving Jiraiya alone with the dark angel and the four tailed Naruto. Turning back on them, he knew this wouldn't be easy and he had no clue on how to tame Naruto from his rage. He knew he had to get through Kurumi as she was the rising threat as she could use all the power within her heart. "All right, what's the best course of action on stopping the girl?"

The elder female toad looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding to herself. "A prayer to weaken the barrier before using a suppression seal."

"With her out of the way, then we can deal with your latest student. Luck has it he isn't moving." The elder male toad spoke as he glanced over at the growling Naruto as his four tails waved madly behind him.

Jiraiya cast a look at him before nodding as he knew the stress of the form was causing the boy excruciating pain as he was not ready for it. Turning his attention back to Kurumi, he disappeared just as a blast of energy passed through where he was and into Naruto. Naruto was barely fazed by it but let out an earth shattering roar as his eyes turned onto Kurumi and began gathering chakra for his next attack.

Appearing behind her as she was still recharging, Jiraiya clasped his hands together and closed his eyes before he started chanting a small prayer. Each word seemed to do nothing at first; however, slowly the barrier around Kurumi began to slowly dissipate. As soon as it was wide enough for him to enter, he jumped through with his hands glowing and tapped her on the chest.

The reaction was instant, the dark energy around Kurumi began to dissolve as her hair lightened and her black wing began to vanish. Thanking his lucky stars that she wasn't too far gone, he caught Kurumi as she fell before lying her down as his attention focused to his newest apprentice as the boy growled loudly at him.

His eyes widened as he saw the chakra growing in front of him before it shot out towards him. The elder toads wrapped Kurumi with their tongues and threw her out of the blast as Jiraiya defended himself with an earth wall. The wall did little for protection, but it was enough to get Kurumi out of harms way as Naruto seemed ready to pounce when it happened.

"Master…"

Jiraiya's eyes focused onto Kurumi as her blue eyes looked towards Naruto overridden by Kyuubi's chakra. It also drew the fox possessed boy's attention to her, but unlike the time before, Naruto did not try to attack. He simply looked at her with a tilted head before his attention was brought back towards Jiraiya and he roared once more and leapt towards him.

Managing to get out of the way, Jiraiya was ready for the worst as Naruto was besides Kurumi once more, but instead of attacking her, his tails simply wrapped around her and brought her next to him as he continued growling at him. Jiraiya was in a state of shock before realization dawned on him. "Shit! The fox knows its other half is sealed within her!"

"Maybe that is for the better, don't you think, ma?" The elder male toad spoke as he looked at the possessive hold the nine tailed fox held Kurumi as she passed out.

Ma nodded as she saw the scene. "Yes Pa, it is best to stand back and let the chakra fade away. As long as the other half of the fox is within her, the fox will not harm her and do anything to protect her. Do anything to provoke him and we will incur his wrath."

Beginning to understand the situation, Jiraiya walked back and reverted back to his regular form to show he wasn't a threat to Naruto. Seeing that this appeased the fox boy, he watched as Naruto laid on her stomach while keeping a watchful eye for any one that would come to try and harm them.

Minutes passed and Kyuubi's chakra left Naruto's system and he was left lying over Kurumi. Blood covered his skin but he would recover as it wasn't life threatening as the fox regenerated all the blood used. Even his hair was a dusty brown and red from the blood dried in it and the blood still flowing.

"Time to take them home, pup." Pa spoke as he jumped off Jiraiya's shoulder with Ma before walking over to the young boy. "He looks so much like his father… We'll be back to train him in a years time. Minato wished for Naruto to take over both his and your legacy."

Jiraiya nodded as both Ma and Pa disappeared in a plume of smoke just as Saki arrived with Gai and Kakashi flanking her sides. "Naruto-kun! Kurumi!"

Stopping her before she could get to them, Jiraiya looked over at the two jounin before motion them to the two unconscious teens. Looking back at Saki, he sighed lightly before smiling softly. "They'll be alright Saki. We just have to get them home to rest. You did your part and if it wasn't for that, I don't think either would be okay."

As Gai picked up Naruto and Kakashi lifted Kurumi onto his back, Saki nodded as she looked at the two in worry before following just behind them.

* * *

**Gai**: (still crying) That was such a moving chapter!

**Saki**: Is there an off switch for him? If not, I'm going to shut myself down.

**Kakashi**: (reading once more) I wish… I've had to deal with this for almost every day of my life since I was ten.

**Saki**: …I pity you.

**Kakashi**: I accept your pity.

**Gai**: Ah my precious student, Lee, is coming to join us!

**Kakashi**: (eyes widen) End it quickly!

**Saki**: (hurried voice) Everything is quiet in Konoha as Naruto and Kurumi recover. But they won't have long to rest as it is time for Jiraiya to train Naruto on the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, Time to Leave.

**Kakashi**: (faster voice) And for all you readers out there, review if you like something or see something that is amiss. Got to go… NO, HE'S HERE!

**Lee**: GAI-SENSEI

**Gai**: LEE! (hugs Lee and sunset appears)

**Kakashi**: NOOOO!!! (turns to stone)


	12. Time to Leave

**Saki:** The newest chapter has arrived after a long hiatus.

**Naruto:** Well, at least that crap is over with.

**Kurumi:** (hugs Naruto) Master! It's time!

**Naruto:** (shakes head) I know, I know.

**Kurumi:** (rubs into Naruto) You feel good.

**Saki:** (sweat drops) Something is wrong with her.

**Naruto:** Yep. But I'm getting use to it.

**Saki:** Well, while you deal with her, here is the next chapter, Time to Leave.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her forehead as the worst headache she had ever felt and probably was ever going to get as Hokage. "So what you are telling me is that the fox knows that it has been split in two."

Jiraiya nodded as he leaned against the wall, for once with a serious look on his face. "There is no doubt it knows which could cause more trouble as it is going to try to bring out its power within Kurumi every time Naruto uses enough of its power."

Groaning out loud, Tsunade leaned back in her chair before pulling out a case of sake and getting up as she headed for the balcony. Sitting down on one of the two chairs placed out there, she looked over the village before popping a cork from one of the bottles and taking a large swig of the rice wine. "So what needs to be done now? I know you know more about the seal on Naruto and those girls then anyone else in this village."

Jiraiya followed her before sitting down in the chair next to Tsunade as she looked over the village. Soon as he sat down, a bottle was thrusted into his hands. He didn't resist as he popped the cork and took a sip as he looked out towards the four heads on the cliffs. "Naruto needs to be able to control Kyuubi's chakra and that is something I cannot teach him as I do not have a demon within me. Kurumi is difficult to tell but I've deleted the memory of what Itachi did to her with that genjutsu of his."

Understanding what Jiraiya meant, Tsunade nodded as she looked towards the hospital. "I can't blame you for that. I'm not sure I would have been able to take what he did in that genjutsu from your report." Taking another swig of the Saki, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I could contact the Raikage and asked for his assistance for training Naruto. His brother is the eight tail vessel and the Raikage in training is the two tail vessel. I'm sure they would be more then willing then to lending aid to another vessel like them. …Besides, that bastard owes me…"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade before shaking his head and downed his bottle of sake. "That would be great as it would give me time to upgrade the girls abilities so they'll be ready the next time the Akatsuki comes for Naruto. Then again, that boy is a quick learner and has more potential then anyone I've ever seen. I doubt it would take him very long before he could tame the fox if he was given proper instruction on how to."

"Hmp." Tsunade simply answered as she finished her bottle before grabbing another bottle and taking a sip from it before looking up into the sky. "I'll give you that. That boy reminds me so much of his father and my decease fiancé and brother that it isn't funny. If he would just get his act together, he could become the greatest this village has ever seen…"

Looking at Tsunade, Jiraiya saw tear beginning to build in her eyes as she thought about the three along with Naruto. He could only smile before he finally understood what Tsunade meant about the Raikage owing her. "You should really stop giving BJs to people…"

He was out in less then a second as Tsunade drove him into the balcony with a single punch to the head. It wasn't as strong as normal as he simply picked himself up and sat back down on the chair. "Pervert, at times I swear if you weren't who you were, we could be together. You've always been there for me in the toughest of times. …But since you are, you do provide a decent stress reliever as a punching bag."

Jiraiya simply nodded as he smiled at her before looking up into the sky. "I know, I know. But that's how I was raised and sensei just made it worse."

"True." Tsunade answered as she finished her bottle of sake before sobering up as she looked over towards him. "Jiraiya, be sure nothing happens to him. That boy is the future of this village even if some of the damn villagers don't want him to be."

"I know… And that is the way Minato wanted it. And don't worry, he is in good hands." Jiraiya answered as he looked back at her.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she took another drink as she looked back over the village. "I hope so."

* * *

Tension was rising within the room. Naruto wasn't sure if this was something he wanted to be caught in the middle of, but he was sure he was going to be brought into it one way or another. To make things worse, he had only just woke up and he had to see Kurumi and Saki starring each other down before Saki reached out and picked up a small object. "Check mate nee-chan."

Naruto face faulted off his bed and into the floor as Kurumi began screaming at how unfair it was that her little sister could beat her in chess. Both angels saw this and quickly were at his side and helped him back onto the hospital bedding. As they did so, Naruto looked at both oddly before asking the obvious as he sat up. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Saki beat me at battleship, checkers, chess, go and other board games while we waited for you to wake master desu." Kurumi answered with a bright smile on her face.

Catching Naruto as he attempted to face fault once more, Saki shook her head at her sister before setting Naruto back and sitting down on one of the chairs next to the bed as she turned to Kurumi. "That's not what he asked nee-chan."

"Huh?" Kurumi responded simply as she turned to Saki with a questioning face as she was sure she had answered what her master asked.

Shaking her head again, Saki turned to Naruto before placing her hands on her lap. "We've been working some things out while you've slept."

"Like what?" Naruto asked as he looked at Saki before looking at Kurumi and continued alternating his head between them.

His attention turned to Kurumi as she was the one that answered his question in her normal excited tone. "Saki and I agreed that while you are her master, you are my master only."

"Huh?" Naruto responded as he did not understand Kurumi over simplistic answer.

Saki shook her head once more as she smiled softly at both Naruto and her sister. "What Kurumi means is that she has accepted that I only take orders from you but she is the only one that can be with you…"

She was interrupted as the door opened to reveal Shizune carrying in a food tray. She smiled softly as she looked over towards Kurumi and frowned. Placing the platter on the stand next to Naruto, the nurse turned to Kurumi before pointing back to the bed. "Get back in your bed Kurumi. You're not suppose to up and about as you'll over exert yourself."

This caught Naruto's attention as Kurumi winced before she quickly rushed back to her bed, not wanting to get on the bad side of Shizune. Everything before he awoke was a blur and all he could remember was Kurumi basically kidnapping him… His face darkened as he slowly began remembering what happened though a lot of it was still a blur.

As he was handed a plate, Naruto looked up at Shizune as she handed Saki one and headed over to Kurumi. As soon as she gave her the food, he spoke in a low, almost ominous voice. "Nee-chan… What happened last night?"

"Nothing did otouto. You've been out for two and a half days as it's dinner time." Shizune answered as she walked back over and grabbed the tray while gaging his reaction.

She expected mostly everything she saw except for the slight tensing in his muscles as he clinched his fist and his face darkened even more. Even still, she knew it was nothing that she couldn't handle. "Otouto, don't think about it too much. There was nothing you could do against them."

This only made Naruto feel even worse as he looked down and away from her and the other girls, who were now looking at him. 'I failed… I couldn't protect Kurumi from those two… Hell, I couldn't protect myself. I don't deserve to be Hokage if I can't defend what is precious to me. I'm useless…'

"Otouto." Naruto was snapped back in reality as he felt Shizune's hand on his shoulder. "You aren't useless. Those two are so powerful that they only fear Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-san. You're only a gennin and have a long way to go, but you will grow stronger. Trust me, it won't be long till you are as strong as they are especially when Jiraiya-san takes all three of you out of the village to train. Just give it some time and don't let it get to you."

Naruto's eyes were wide the entire time Shizune spoke as he was stunned that she knew what he was thinking. Looking over towards Saki, he saw the brown hair angel nodding in agreement before his attention turned to Kurumi. She nodded as well before smiling brightly. "She's right master! Kurumi didn't stand a chance against either of them and Kurumi is strong desu!"

Both Kurumi's and Shizune's words made Naruto feel a little better along with Saki's simple nod. But something was bothering him as he kept his eyes on the pink haired angel. "Kurumi, why did you just refer to yourself in third person?"

"What's third person master?" Kurumi answered back, not understanding the question she was just given.

The other three in the room just laughed as Kurumi fumed, still not getting what third person was. As their laughter ended, Jiraiya entered the room, biting his lip to keep from laughing with them. Regaining his composure, he walked over to Naruto before ruffling his hair. "Good, you're up. You ready to get out of here?"

Naruto nodded as he looked up at the perverted sage while pouting that his hair was being ruffled. "I am, but where to exactly?"

Jiraiya shrugged as he looked over towards the two angels as he leaned against the wall. "Don't know yet but I will tomorrow when we head out."

"WHAT?! MASTER AND I DON'T GET TO LIVE IN OUR NEW LOVE SHACK THE OLD HAG GOT FOR US BEFORE LEAVING?!" Kurumi screamed at the top of her lungs before she began to roll in her bed in a temper tantrum.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped looking towards the pink haired angel before Jiraiya shook his head. "Sorry, but no. There is no time as the Akatsuki won't be reorganizing for three years. We have to make the best of it and maximize Naruto's training and leaving as soon as possible is the best bet."

Kurumi stopped throwing her fit as she sat up and frowned as she looked over at the white haired man before looking back at Naruto. Her face softened, knowing that there was nothing more then Naruto wanted then to become stronger so he could become Hokage. Looking down because of her actions, she nodded. "Okay… As long as master gets stronger."

Saki smiled as her sister was beginning to show a little maturity while Naruto just smiled as he knew Kurumi would do whatever was best for him. Jiraiya shook his head before heading back towards the door. "Saki, make sure to have their things packed by tomorrow morning as we'll be leaving around noon. Naruto and Kurumi won't be discharged until ten tomorrow so they really can't pack."

"Hai." Saki responded as she stood up before following Jiraiya out of the room, intent on getting everything ready for Naruto and Kurumi.

As she left, Shizune shook her head before turning to both Naruto and Kurumi. "You two should get some rest, so I'm going to leave you two alone. Goodnight otouto; goodnight Kurumi."

"Night nee-chan."

"Good night nurse lady!"

* * *

Naruto was surprised as he stood out at the gate. He hadn't expected to see this many people to come out and see him off. He did expect Kakashi, Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade and a few of the others. He just didn't expect the entire rookie nine, Gai's team, all the senseis and even a few people he didn't know to be there. Hell, even Gaara and his siblings were there as they arrived a little late to help them with retrieving Sasuke.

So it wasn't a surprise that a few of them were snickering at the look oof surprise on Naruto's face. It didn't last long as Kurumi firmly planted Kiba into the ground and the rest shut up as she made a threatening promise. "Anyone that laughs at master again will get the same thing coming to them!"

This instantly brought Naruto out of his shock as he looked over at Kurumi and sighed. "Kurumi, there is no need to be that violent." Turning his attention back to the whole, he smiled brightly as he scratched his head. "Thank you all for coming out to see me off and when I get back, I'll be even stronger then ever."

"That's great news to hear… I still have to kick your ass for our preliminaries! You only one that by luck! Next time I want it to be a fair fight!" Kiba exclaimed as he pulled himself off the ground and looked Naruto in the eyes with a smirk on his face.

Naruto smirked back as he cracked his knuckles. "Can't wait for it Kiba. I'll show you that the fight was no fluke."

Seeing that a possible fight could be started, Shino pulled Kiba back and gave Naruto a slight nod. Seeing that she was next, Hinata flushed and was gently nudged forward by Kurenai, who was shaking her head at the shy girl. Seeing her skin darker then normal, Naruto placed his hand on her head. "You okay Hinata?"

This completely caught her off guard and seeing that her face was so close to his, she couldn't contain the excitement she was in and passed out as it was too much for her to handle.

Everyone that knew her problem could only sweat drop as Kurenai lifted her up and would have apologized but Kurumi spoke before she could. "Wow! That girl is easily frightened isn't she?!"

Kurenai busted out laughing as the pink hair angel was closer to the truth than she knew. As she walked back, Tenten was the next one to walk up however her attention was on both Kurumi and Saki. "They're Steel Angels, aren't they?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto said as he was a caught slightly off guard as she didn't know the bun headed girl that well and she immediately knew what Kurumi and Saki were.

Tenten nodded as she figured as much before looking around a little and was puzzled. "I've see Jiraiya-sama's and Yondaime-sama's models but I don't see my father's model…"

Jiraiya came to the rescue as he stepped besides Naruto. "Ms. Ayanakouji, Karinka hasn't been built yet as the only two that could build her were your father and that traitorous snake."

"I see…" Tenten answered with a frown on her face as she didn't like the idea that her father's design could be made by the snake sannin before an idea hit her. "Can I come with you? I have the designs for Karinka and I'm sure I could help you…"

"I'm sorry, but no." Jiraiya answered truthfully as he looked at her. "There will be no time for me on this training trip to build her. …However, when I return we can see if we can build her. In fact, I'm sure Tsunade would like it if we to create a robotics division as it would give us a great advantage over the rest of the nations."

Tenten's eyes lit up at this while Tsunade frowned before shaking her head as she pushed the young girl back and glared at Jiraiya. "I'll get you back for that you bastard."

Naruto ignored the two as they continued talking as his team walked up with Sasuke with them. He could see that Kakashi was keeping his only eye on Sasuke even though he was making it seem like he was completely focused on him. Sakura was the first to speak. "Well, I see that you are leaving. Just don't cause too much trouble while you're away. And if I hear you said anything about me…" She smacked her fist against her palm giving off an ominous omen to the blonde haired gennin.

As Naruto laughed nervously, Kakashi shook his head before patting Naruto on the shoulder. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you in a few years Naruto and you'll be with these two lovely young women. Enjoy them like I would…"

Kakashi was seemingly knocked out as a Yugao in her Anbu armor appeared behind him and shook her head as she glared at the pink haired angel, remembering that she knocked her out of the village with a single push.

Sasuke slowly stepped towards Naruto and everyone became quiet as the two looked each other in the eyes. The air was tense and everyone was ready for something to happen when Sasuke outstretched his hand towards Naruto and gave him a small nod. "Good luck."

Naruto smile brightly before he shook Sasuke's hand. "Thanks Sasuke. …And you better get stronger while I'm gone. I want to fight you again, but with nothing interfering with our match."

The Uchiha smirked back at the blonde as he let go of his hand and pocketed them. "Consider it done."

"It's time to go Naruto." Jiraiya spoke as he looked between the two boys and hid his smile.

Nodding, Naruto walked besides the white haired pervert with Kurumi and Saki trailing behind him. "Well guys, see you all in three years! Old hag, you better be ready to give me your chair when I get back!"

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of here will you! I have paperwork to do." Tsunade answered in a seemingly bored voice as she hid the smile on her face.

Turning to Jiraiya, the toad sage nodded and took point with Naruto and the two angels following in his steps.

* * *

"Is it finished?" A man with auburn hair and a black cloak spoke.

The paled skin man panted heavily as he looked over a large slab table with a young woman with short blonde hair that looked no older then thirteen. Closing his eyes, he nodded as he looked at his creation. "She is finished; she just needs to be activated."

"Do it then. We need to capture the nine tail vessels now before they get stronger. Our spy has given them false information and at least one of them will be alone soon." The cloaked man spoke as he held his palm towards him.

Sighing, the paled one shook his head as he looked at the blonde haired teen. "It's going to take some time. I have to build the activation machine for her as she is different from the others. She will not require a mystic to active her unlike her sisters."

Taking his hand away from the man, the cloaked one nodded before turning around. "Then get to work. I want her up and activate in a month, do you understand?"

"Yes… leader."

* * *

**Naruto:** I wonder what is up with Hinata. She always seems to do that when I'm near here.

**Saki:** I think I know, but I won't say.

**Naruto:** Come on! I order you!

**Saki:** Nope, it is her secret to tell.

**Kurumi:** Oh come on imouto! Tell us!

**Saki:** Sorry, but no.

**Kurumi:** Ah! You're mean!

**Naruto:** Oh well, there is nothing we can do.

**Saki:** Yep… On the next chapter of Steel Angels and a Blonde, a few months have passed and Naruto is alone as Jiraiya goes over upgrades with both Kurumi and me when someone shows up. What's this?! She's a Steel Angel too and what do you mean she is the Akatsuki's Second Angel?!

**Kurumi:** WHAT?!

**Naruto:** (sighs) That's great… Anyways, the story is a little over a third done and the author wants to know how everyone thinks he's doing to this point. So any input will be greatly appreciated. Ja ne!


	13. Akatsuki's Second Angel

**Kurumi:** A new chapter is here desu!

**Naruto:** Wait, why are we doing the time skip?

**Jiraiya:** Because some important things are going to happen.

**Naruto:** Ah dammit! I thought I was going to get some time off.

**???:** Afraid not. Now come with me as those stupid dick fucks want me to bring you in.

**Saki:** Stay away from my master _blonde!_

**???:** Watch your mouth bitch! Now prepare for the next chapter, Akatsuki's Second Angel.

* * *

Half a year had passed and Naruto found himself alone in a forest clearing. He was slightly irritated at the old pervert, but for once, he wasn't too angry with him.

As soon as they neared the Land of Fire and Lighting border, Jiraiya stated that he and the Yondaime had set a lab out here for the development of the Steel Angels and then asked to take both Kurumi and Saki there so he could check if anything was wrong, if he could attempt to make improvements and fix what mistakes the snake had made.

At first Naruto was hesitant to let them go as he would have to stay out and train so that Jiraiya could do what he needed without interruption. That made him even wearier but when Kurumi and Saki promised to beat the living hell out of him if he tried anything, he conceded as he knew the two angels could do it and Jiraiya would just allow it to happen for some unknown reason.

On the bright side, the white haired sage left some instructions on how to improve the Rasengan with elements. Of course he just learned that he had a wind affinity so he had no clue how to manipulate the wind to combine with his most dangerous technique.

"Alright, now how in the hell does this work." Naruto talked to himself as he scratched his head after forming another Rasengan with his other hand.

Over the last six months they had been away, Naruto had been learning how to use wind based jutsu but had not really gotten the hang of them. On the other hand, he had picked up a few decent jutsu that would come in handy but weren't extremely useful on their own. At least the physical training was paying off and quick. He knew he was much faster and stronger then he was before he left Konoha.

"Maybe I should try and use a wind jutsu with it…" The blonde continued talking to himself as he looked at the blue orb before placing his other palm towards it and using a small scale wind jutsu within the orb.

The reaction was far from what Naruto expected as he was blown back as the Rasengan exploded. Picking himself off the ground and grumbling to himself, Naruto shook his head as he headed towards the camp to take a break.

He of course had to set up the whole camp by himself on Jiraiya's orders and Kurumi and Saki weren't allowed to help. While he knew it was part of his training, he just thought the pervert was lazy as he didn't want to set up the camp or hunt for the food. At least he allowed Saki to do the cooking after learning Kurumi could ignite water.

Thinking about the two angels, Naruto only smiled and shook his head. Kurumi had been her usual manic self for the most part. Sure, she was being far more hospitable to Saki, though she still tried to boss her around every now and then when it involved him. Outside of that, Kurumi was treating Saki like a sister when she wasn't clinging to him.

There had been on a few occasions that she had dragged him through a town they went through on a date that resulted in Jiraiya and Saki chasing them, but Naruto didn't really mind and even found it humorous. Of course Jiraiya didn't think it was and Saki was just worried that something would have happened and then he would be worked over the next day by the perverted hermit, but he still got a kick out of it.

Naruto had learned Saki was very, very shy when it involved him and was reminded a lot of Hinata expect the angel didn't seem to pass out. She also reminded him of Shizune as she was very courteous and gentle and seemed to be the most responsible of the entire group. There had been an incident where she and Kurumi got in an argument about him, but that was solved very quickly as Saki gave in to Kurumi.

Seeing the camp in the distance, Naruto's stomach growled as he hadn't eaten anything all day. Knowing that Kurumi had brought a stash of ramen with them because she knew he loved it, Naruto was going to go straight to her pack and thank the angel when they came back.

He never knew what hit him as something tackled him and drove him into a tree which snapped on contact like a twig. Grunting as he slumped to the ground, he jumped onto his feet and looked in front of him but saw nothing. His blood froze as he heard a chilling laughter all around him. "Man, what a weakling! I thought this would be challenge."

Naruto growled at the voice that he was sure that belonged to a girl a little younger then himself. Looking around, he wasn't able to see a thing but his ears picked up a small snap of a branch. Rolling forward, he barely managed to dodge the punch aimed for the back of his head. Regaining his balance, he jumped up and turned to see his opponent.

He was caught off guard as he saw a girl with short, gravity defying blonde hair with bangs covering her forehead except for the center which a glowing emerald triangle was embedded. She also wore a blue cap on the top of her head, not that it really covered her head, but that none of this was what caught his attention. It was the black cloak with red clouds decorating it that caught his attention. "Akatsuki…"

"Weak and stupid… I should just put you out of your misery." The girl spoke in a rather annoyed tone as she was hoping for a challenge.

Twitching at her comment, Naruto felt like rushing her but knew better as if she was part of the Akatsuki. He knew she had a considerable amount of power and that would only play into her hand. In fact, the best thing he could do was get to the lab which was only about a mile away. While his chances were slim, he still had to try.

Catching his eyes, the blonde girl knew Naruto was going to try and run and only smirked at him as she placed her hand on her hip. "Go ahead and try to run. Maybe you'll make things more interesting as I know you can't match up to me. Hell, you couldn't defeat that brown haired bitch on your own so there is no way you can match up to a superior model."

Naruto's face fell as realization began to dawn on him that this was yet another Steel Angel. He cursed Jiraiya to the ninth layer of hell for leaving him alone before focusing his attention onto the blonde. He needed a distraction to catch her attention and stall her for a moment so he could get a head start. Having an idea of what to do, he spoke in a tense tone. "So you must be the third angel design and those bastards managed to get a hold of you."

The girl smirked as she kept her eyes on the blonde as he began to circle around him, as if he was trying to position himself in a better spot. She almost wanted to laugh that he was trying to get an advantage over her but held it in. "Oh, you know of me then? That should make it easier on you when I defeat you."

Nodding as he kept circling her keeping his outside hand in his pouch and setting everything up for his plan. "Yes I know of you and about your two hearts, Karinka. The perverted bastard showed me your design so I know your components inside out. Therefore, I know how to defeat you if it comes down to it."

Karinka laughed once more at his words and closed her eyes as it was just too funny. "Oh that's hilarious! You defeating me…"

"NOW!"

Her eyes snapped open only to see a single kunai thrown towards her as Naruto jumped off. She growled at the trick and was about to run towards him when Naruto announced another technique as he ran. "Kunai Kage Bunshin!"

Karinka was caught off guard as the kunai multiplied into a hundred. Even with the amount, she was more then agile enough to dodge them. As she was half way through them, they all began to glow before each exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

"UGH!" Karinka screamed as she covered her eyes as the light was blinding and keeping her from seeing the rest of the cloned kunais. She put her arms up to defend her face as she couldn't afford to lose an eye as they cut and stabbed into her flesh.

As she regained her eyes sight, a loud string of curses left her mouth as she pulled out a few of the kunai. Even on a normal human, none were sufficiently lethal and wouldn't even stall an angel but it did leave Karinka rather pissed. "GODDAMMIT! I'M GOING TO MAKE THAT LITTLE DACK-HOLE PAY FOR THIS!"

After she pulled out the last kunai and pocketed it, which seemed to be the original, she cursed a few more times before taking a look at her surroundings. Noticing the disturbance in the brush, she sprinted in that direction knowing it was where the blonde demon vessel.

Naruto cursed as he could see the blonde angel chasing him once more. He expected to at least have a decent head start on her, but she closed that gap quickly and he wasn't even a quarter of the way to the lab. He knew there was no way he was going to out run her and that left him with one option. He was going to have to stand his ground and fight.

But he knew he couldn't fight her straight up as he knew she would defeat him handily in that situation. He was going to have to use the environment to his advantage and see the forest becoming denser, he smirked as he knew what he was going to do as he formed a cross seal. "Taju Kage Bunshin!"

A couple hundred clones flood the forest and began to spread out as he stopped knowing he was going to make his stand here as this seemed to be the densest part of the forest.

Karinka frowned as she saw the blonde stop and stopped in the tree next to his. Something was up as she knew the blonde was trying to run before and get help but know he was making his stand and ready to fight. He either had a plan or he was just really, really dumb. She didn't doubt her latter explanation, but she doubted it as ninja were sneaky fighters and the two first sent after him failed both times.

Even then, she had the utmost confidence that she would win as her abilities were superior then either of her sisters. "So you've decided that you want to fight? Well then, let's get started then, shall we?"

Without letting him answer, she jumped towards him and was poised to strike when she was forced to defend herself and catch a few shuriken. Naruto took full advantage of this and jumped off his tree and planted both his feet into her chest for a devastating kick. As he knocked her down with the kick, he used her chest to jump back and into the dense brush.

Hitting the ground, Karinka cursed as she jumped up and couldn't see her opponent but knew the direction he went in. That was taken out of consideration as she was forced to jump back as he came from her side. Driving her foot into his stomach, she was surprised to see that he turned into a plum of smoke.

That surprise was taken advantage of as the blonde jumped behind her with a kunai aimed to her spine but something happened that surprised him. She seemingly disappeared before she appeared right behind him and grabbed his head before snapping his neck.

Seeing him turn into smoke as well, Karinka frowned as she began to realize these were clones of him and she needed to find the real one. Still, she couldn't do what she did to the others as she did with that one as she needed the blonde alive. Feeling another sneak attack coming, she disappeared once more and took out another clone as she stabbed it with the kunai the blonde had thrown at her.

Naruto frowned as she easily dispatched the first three clones he sent towards her. It seemed that he was going to have to come up with a different strategy as his hit and run wasn't working too well and he might be on the wrong end of one of those killing blows. That's when it hit him. He would use one of his moves against Neji that failed due to his Byukugan. While he knew it was a long shot, it still had a chance of working.

Looking around as they seemingly stopped attacking as she killed the last clone; she frowned as she looked for the blonde and caught a glint of orange not too far away. Running towards it, she struck faster then he could react and drove the knife into his gut. She was caught off guard as he didn't turn into smoke and began bleeding from the wound she inflicted as the forest was suddenly covered in smoke from the other clones.

This caught her off guard as she hadn't believed she had found the real one this easily and swore something was up with the smoke. Then again, why would he dispel all his clones as they gave him the tactical advantage as she couldn't use her special techniques due to the dense forest. But just as she thought she had found the real one, it turned into smoke taking her by surprise.

Naruto took full advantage of this as he jumped through the smoke with a Rasengan spiraling in his palm. He was only inches from her and could see the look of fear in her emerald eyes as she noticed him. With one strike to her chest, he drove her into a tree and pushed the orb deeper into her chest to end the fight and stop her angel hearts from beating.

Karinka could barely keep herself from screaming as the orb tore into her chest, tearing some of her cloak away from the force of the blow. Grabbing his wrist tightly, she began to push back to keep him from driving it any deeper but it seemed that he was over powering her. She could feel the chakra of the orb was screwing with the power supplied to her from her hearts and she needed to get him off otherwise he would win. Growling, she changed her tactic and increased her grip before snapping his arm.

The pain instantly stopped Naruto's attack and was pushed off before Karinka knocked him to the ground with a powerful back hand. Grabbing his right arm, he looked up and gritted his teeth as she coughed a bit before looking at him vehemently. "You fucking asshole! I should kill you for that!"

Without warning, she picked him up by the throat and slammed him into the tree. She let go only for a moment to pick up the kunai she dropped before driving it into his stomach, pinning him to the tree.

Naruto cried out in pain as the kunai when through his body, barely missing his spine and into the tree. The pain was far too unbearable for him to think straight as she ripped off his weapon pouch and pulled out a couple more kunai.

Giving him a vicious look, Karinka drove another kunai into his left shoulder making it useless before putting the other kunai to his throat. She shook with rage and wanted nothing more then to cut through the flesh of his throat and end this now but she needed him alive. She needed more power as this kid had almost defeated her and that was not acceptable. And there was only one way that she knew of that she could gain more power.

"Your lucky kid… I won't kill you just yet. I need something from that pink haired bimbo and you're the best way to get her quickly." Karinka spoke with some venom still lacing her voice before taking the kunai away from his throat and grabbed the kunai within his stomach causing Naruto to yell in pain. As she was about to pull the kunai out, she felt something coming and was ready for battle once more.

* * *

Saki was worried. Jiraiya had released her early as he was finished with correcting what her previous master had done wrong and she went straight out to find her master. The problem was she couldn't find Naruto anywhere. He wasn't in the clearing he had been using to train the last couple of days since they been there and he wasn't at or near the camp. This made her worry more and began to examine the area more thoroughly to see if she could find where he went.

Coming back from the clearing Naruto trained in, she noticed the broken tree and her heart skipped a beat as she could see something was wrong. The ground was covered in small holes from kunai driving into it and a small amount of blood. Taking a closer look, she noticed two sets of foot prints heading into the forest and quickly followed.

Her heart pulsed faster and faster as she became even more worried as she couldn't see where the tracks led anymore. Closing her eyes, she tried to search for Naruto and her heart clinched tightly as fear overwhelmed her. Feeling the direction it came from, she raced towards it with her fist clenched tightly; ready to defend her master from whatever was attacking him.

Hearing him yell in pain, Saki's heart began beating even more before she suddenly saw Naruto with another blonde besides him with a black cloak. But as soon as she saw this, a searing pain in her chest knocked her back into the tree and into the ground. Looking down, she winced as she pulled out a kunai from her left breasts before standing up and glaring at the one who through it and was standing in front of her master. "Let him go!"

Karinka only laughed as she looked back at Naruto before turning to Saki once more. "Oh I don't think so. I need him to catch pinky… You on the other hand I'll just have to get rid off."

Saki frowned before striking at the blonde but she side stepped her with ease, forcing her to suddenly stop as she took in Naruto's appearance. Her body trembled in dread and rage as she looked at him before turning around to Karinka. Her body trembled more as she tightened her fist as she glared at the blonde angel, her eyes promising swift revenge before yelling at the top of her lungs. "I won't let you get away with this!"

The blonde angel only laughed as she stepped back and began circling the brown haired angel just as Naruto did to her. Seeing the brown was dead serious and was determined to carry out her words, Karinka smirked as she stopped in front of her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh I would like to see you try, sister."

* * *

**Karinka:** Fu fu fu. It seems that you're no match for me.

**Naruto:** I hate getting my ass kicked! Can't I win at least once without someone intervening?!

**Jiraiya:** Not yet gaki. You're not skill enough for that to happen. You were damn close, but not good enough.

**Naruto:** ARG! I'm calling my lawyer!

**Kurumi:** (wearing suit with a short skirt) I'm here master!

**Naruto:** Wow… That's very… (blushes deeply)

**Karinka:** …What the fuck?! I don't think I want to know.

**Jiraiya:** (drooling) Inspiration…

**Karinka:** …I'm surrounded by idiots. Fuck, I have to do it then. Now that Saki's arrived, she attacks me to keep me from her master but she learns about my superior abilities in Karinka's Devastating Power! Also, don't forget to leave a review if you want to say something or if there is a mistake that the author or his Beta has missed. Now will someone say goodbye for me…

**Karinka:** (looks around) OH GOD DAMMIT! EVERYONE ELSE LEFT! THOSE POMPOUS SONS OF BITCHES! I'LL KICK THEIR ASSES FOR THIS!


	14. Karinka's Devastating Power

**Karinka:** Oh come on! Now I have to do the intro!

**Saki:** You deserve it, whore.

**Karinka:** Watch your mouth before I cut off that pretty tongue of yours!

**Naruto:** Sadistic are we?

**Karinka:** You should know by now.

**Naruto:** (grumbles)

**Karinka:** Let's get this over with.

**Saki:** Fine… Here is Karinka's Devastating Power!

* * *

"I would like to see you try, _sister_." Karinka grinned before she went to Naruto, not even caring about the brown haired angel.

Saki's face dropped at the blonde angel's comment before her fist tightened even more. Without hesitation, she leapt towards Karinka with her fist pulled back before striking at Karinka. "Keep away from him!"

The dual heart angel back flipped and dodged Saki's fist as it put a small hole into a tree she was standing next to. Her grin further increased as she saw this before she jumped onto a branch above. "Well, it seems you are serious about fighting me for him. Then I shall not hold back."

Saki suddenly gasped for air as Karinka was suddenly on her, driving her fist into her chest. Stumbling back, she tried to push her back, but the blonde suddenly was gone before she felt another blow to the right side of her stomach.

Grimacing, Saki used the force of the blow to roll away from her attacker before quickly searching for the blonde angel. But she could see nothing at all before she heard a whisper behind her. "Too slow."

Gasping in surprise, Saki felt a blade enter through the back of her chest, aimed straight for her angel heart. If it wasn't for her quick reaction by jumping forward, she would have been taken from the living world.

Panting heavily, she slowly stood up before glancing over towards Karinka, who was laughing at the brown haired angel. "Oh man! This is too rich. You can't even hold a candle to me yet you are still acting like you have a chance!"

"I… I won't let you… Take my master away. Not… Not while I still have a single breath in my body!" Saki yelled before an overwhelming aura surrounded her before she off towards Karinka.

Karinka was suddenly knocked back as Saki landed a powerful punch to her face. Growling at the stinging sensation in her face, he drove her knee into Saki's stomach, but the brown haired angel threw a series of punches, each connecting and knocking the dual heart angel back before she jumped away from her and landed on top of a tree.

"God dammit! What is with her? She wasn't this strong in the simulation!" Karinka growled out as she looked down at Saki, who jumped towards her. "Shit! I'm going to have to kick this up a notch!"

Soon as Saki reached Karinka, the dual heart angel was glowing a sickly green coloration. Throwing a punch to her face, Karinka easily caught it before smirking as she drove her knee between Saki's chest and stomach.

The air rushed out of Saki's lungs as she collapsed and fell to the ground below, just bracing herself as she hit the ground. She hissed as a kunai embedded itself in the back of her left thigh and she avoided the next as Karinka used Naruto's weapons liberally. But before she could get away, Saki screamed out as Karinka landed on top of her before driving one of her heels into her back.

"That's what you get for messing with the best!" Karinka emphasized her point by stomping on her spine after each and every word, increasing the strength after each blow.

Hearing Saki's screams, Naruto tried to move from where he was. Grunting, he gripped the kunai in his stomach with his one mobile hand, despite his wrist being broken, before pulling it out. Blood gushed from his gut as he fell to his knees as he grabbed his stomach, trying to halt to flow.

His vision began to blur, but he knew what he needed to do. He had to help Saki as together, they stood a chance and could last enough for the pervert to get there.

Karinka groaned as she saw the blonde pull himself off and fall to the ground. Knowing Saki wasn't a threat any longer, Karinka waled away from Saki before head over to Naruto, picking him up by his collar when she was besides him. "You little bastard. I don't need you to die. I need you alive so I can get that pink bimbo over here before you pass on to the next world."

Pulling out some wire, Karinka dropped the blonde before pulling his hands behind him and tying his hands behind his back. Then she quickly and roughly put him up against a tree and began tying him up, keeping him from going anywhere.

Saki's eyes widened as she saw Karinka tied Naruto to the tree. Seeing the blood seeping from the wound in his stomach, Saki found new strength. But she knew despite this new strength she wouldn't be able to take out the dual heart angel. So she had to get her as far away from Naruto as possible.

Pushing herself off the ground, Saki panted laboriously before she pulled the kunai out of her thigh and threw it at Karinka to catch her attention. Seeing that she caught it on reflex, Saki executed her plan as she sprinted towards the blonde Steel Angel.

Karinka was surprised by such a straight forward attack, but was ready for it. Just as she was about to prepare a counter to Saki's attack, the brown haired angel jumped up and grabbed a tree branch before planting both feet into Karinka's chest and knocking her away from Naruto.

Letting go and kneeling down besides her master, Saki closed her eyes before kissing him gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry master, but I believe this is the end. They should be here soon, so take care… and stay out of trouble."

"Saki… But…" Naruto tried to speak before he began to cough viciously, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Not giving him a chance to question what she was going to do, Saki pulled out a few kunai from Naruto's pouch. Standing up, Saki charged towards Karinka once more, feigning her next attack. Soon as she was on Karinka, she jumped to the side and threw the kunai she took from his pouch before running into the brush.

Dodging each one, Karinka growled before she chased after the brown haired angel, not wanting to leave a job unfinshed. "Get back here you bitch!"

As Karinka began to catch her, tears fell from Saki as she used every ounce of her strength to get as far as she could as fast as she could. She couldn't allow her to capture her master and sister no matter what. Even if she had to sacrifice herself to do it, they were more important as there was something about the two.

But it wasn't long till Karinka had caught her and drove her shoulder into the back of her spine and slammed her into and through a tree.

Watching Saki skid against the ground, Karinka growled as she noticed how far she was from her original target before jumping in front of Saki and viciously growled as she picked her up by her collar. "God dammit you damn bitch! I can't go back and get him now as I can't take on that white haired bastard and that pink haired bimbo together!"

As the words left her tongue, Karinka suddenly smirked sadistically as she looked at Saki as she struggled to get up. Driving her foot into her stomach to flip Saki, Karinka quickly followed by stomping down into the top of her chest. "Now, now. I can't have you struggling. I can still complete my plan if I improvise a little… Starting with you, my bait."

Saki's eyes widened as she began to realize what Karinka was going to do before everything went black as Karinka smashed her foot into her temple.

* * *

"Master! Master where are you, desu?!" Kurumi yelled as she jumped onto a branch, searching for Naruto as she was just let out of the lab. "Come on Ero-sennin! We have to find master and Saki!"

Jiraiya grumbled, not liking the fact that Naruto had taught Kurumi to call him Ero-sennin and even explained to her what it meant.

Still, the brat was missing as well as Saki. There were also some very disturbing clues that he hadn't revealed to Kurumi, letting her be as he didn't want to risk another awakening of the fox inside of her. There was no doubt that there was a battle in the area; that much he could tell from the chakra residue in the air. In fact, it seemed mostly to be Naruto's meaning that his opponent barely used any.

That disturbed him further as in the six months, Naruto had become as physically strong as some jounin in the village and to be taken down this quickly was stunning.

It could have been the Akatsuki, but he doubted it as they were on a three year hiatus, or so his informant told him. It could have been a task force from other villages to come after him and they captured Naruto to use as bait, but the odds of that were low as he was on good terms with most of the shinobi nations.

But then who could it be?

"ERO-SENNIN! WAKE UP!" Kurumi, who somehow managed to get by his senses and right besides him, suddenly screamed into his ear.

The result was Jiraiya falling of the tree and hitting the ground head first as he grabbed his ears from the ear drum bursting screech known as Kurumi screaming.

Kurumi only sweat dropped as she looked down to see Jiraiya lay on the ground for a few moments, unmoving except for a few twitches of his leg. "Woops. Maybe I over did it, desu.'

Jiraiya suddenly jumped back up as his senses were on alert as he felt a small chakra source nearby. He wasn't sure whose it was at first as it felt so petit, as if it was fading away, but then a sudden burst let both Jiraiya and Kurumi know who it was.

"MASTER! KURUMI'S COMING!" Kurumi yelled before she took off towards the direction of the chakra burst and was a blur to the naked eye.

Jiraiya quickly followed her, knowing something was not right for Naruto to be calling upon Kyuubi's chakra as the boy had become quite powerful without it. He quickly realized what it was when he saw Naruto bound to a tree, blood pouring out of his gut along with a kunai driven his left shoulder and a slight gash on his neck, obviously the work of a kunai.

"MASTER!" Kurumi screamed as she ran to his side and snapped the ninja wire that was used to bind him.

Soon as he was free, she gingerly embraced him, not caring about the red chakra flowing around him, placing his head firmly between her two breasts. "It's okay, desu. Kurumi is here now and no one will hurt you."

"Kurumi, get off him. You're not helping right now." Jiraiya ordered before he helped pry her off Naruto. "He needs some medical attention and I'm the only one in miles that can give him the proper medical care."

Kurumi only nodded as she let Jiraiya get to work in healing her master. She quickly relocated herself to his right side and cupped his hand and held firmly as he winced, not noticing his mending wrist, while Jiraiya began to work on his stomach, his hands glowing like a medics.

Naruto's eyes slowly began to flicker open and soon as he did, he saw a blur of pink hovering over him.

"Kurumi?" Naruto said weakly as he quickly recognized the tuff of pink hair.

"Yes master, I'm here! What do you want of Kurumi?" Kurumi squeaked, speaking of herself in third person again, not even noticing that she did.

Grimacing at the tone of her voice and the amount of pain he was in, not to mention the pain of his wounds mending, Naruto sighed as he leaned his head forward. "Thank God… She's finally… SAKI! Where is Saki?!"

"Calm down Naruto. If you don't, your wounds will widen." Jiraiya stated, getting Naruto to concentrate on himself first as he healed him. "Now, tell us what happened?"

Naruto shook his head as he looked around, trying to find the brown haired Steel Angel. "I got ambushed by the Karinka model… The Akatsuki built her and sent her after both Kurumi and myself. She just happened to find me first. I nearly managed to defeat her… But she snapped my wrist before I could stop her hearts with a Rasengan."

"Dammit! So that's were Dr. Ayanakouji was… The Akatsuki kidnapped him and forced him to work on Karinka." Jiraiya cursed as he continued mending the stomach as that was the critical injury, hoping the good doctor was okay.

Finishing, he move to the shoulder to see it was mostly healed. "Hm, the fox takes care of your injuries quickly. Now what this about Saki?"

The blonde's eyes widened before he attempted to stand, only to be kept down by both Jiraiya and Kurumi. "Saki… She must have led Karinka away from her from me!"

"That's right, _blonde._" Karinka's voice sounded from above.

Everyone's eyes were suddenly on the blonde haired angel as she stood on the trees above them, no longer wearing the Akatsuki cloak and instead wearing a very revealing blue and red stewardess uniform with no leggings. "Now I'm holding her prisoner in a little place that only you will know of, Kurumi. It's in your memory, so it shouldn't be hard to find."

Gazing over to the white haired man, Karinka grinned before throwing a kunai down with a piece of Saki's uniform attached to it. "If you try to follow her old man, I won't hesitate to kill her. I only want Kurumi, no one else. So come and meet me in the place of your memories, Kurumi."

As if she wasn't there to begin with, Karinka vanished into thin air.

Jiraiya cursed as Karinka disappeared as he was the first to realize what had just happened. "Dammit! That was only an astral image!"

Both his and Naruto's eyes slowly turned to Kurumi, who had let go of Naruto's hand as her hands balled into fists. Both could see the rage growing in her eyes and her eyes uncontrolably flashed red every couple of seconds. "This is unforgivable, desu. Not only did she hurt my master, she's taken my sister! I will not let her get away with this!"

Before either could react, Kurumi burst into the air, using the tree tops as foot, heading to where she needed to go. She didn't know how she knew where it was it, but she instinctively knew. She felt that Saki was there.

"Don't worry Saki. I'm on my way, desu!"

* * *

**Karinka:** Man! That is two weaklings in a row! I'm on a roll!

**Kurumi:** Not so fast! You haven't dealt with me yet, desu!

**Karinka:** Oh, don't you worry. You're coming up soon.

**Naruto:** …Damn. I think the author favors you…

**Karinka:** Duh. I'm his avatar. Plus I'm his second favorite character of all time, only trailing KOS-MOS.

**Kurumi:** That's a good point, desu.

**Naruto:** (sighs) Learning of Saki's capture, Kurumi goes to the place of her memories to find Karinka waiting for her. But what is it that Karinka truly up to? Find that out in the next chapter, Karinka's True Plan.

**Karinka:** The author would also like to let you know that reviews are appreciated and questions are appreciated even more. He also wants you to know that these chapters are purposely short and meant more as stress relievers for the author. Now get the hell out of here before I decide I want to play with you. (cracks knuckles and grins sadistially)


	15. Karinka's True Plan

**Karinka:** Oh come on! Why am I doing the intro again! (stomps the ground angrily)

**Kurumi:** (jumps next to Karinka) Where is my sister?!

**Karinka:** Crap, you're early. I'm still doing the intro!

**Kurumi:** What's an intro, desu?

**Karinka:** You are so unbelievably stupid. How could you forget about the intro?!

**Kurumi:** Oh, you mean the thing I get paid to do for almost every chapter!

**Karinka:** You're getting paid for this? I'M GETTING SCREWED! Where's the author?! (storms off)

**Kurumi:** Oh well, desu. Prepare for the next chapter, Karinka's True Plan.

* * *

"KURUMI STOP!" Naruto yelled at the pink haired angel as she jumped off, seemingly knowing where she was going.

Jiraiya cursed once more before he held Naruto down as he tried to chase after her, struggling in his grip. "Don't try it Naruto, you're in no condition to chase after her."

Naruto continued to struggle against Jiraiya hold. "Let go of me Ero-sennin! It's my fault Saki was captured and I'm going to help rescue her!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Jiraiya suddenly hit Naruto on the head. "Do you think I would let something like this happen without having a plan for just this situation?!"

The blonde instantly stopped trying to break Jiraiya's grip as soon as he caught what Jiraiya meant. Sitting back down, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down, the red chakra finally fading, before looking towards his perverted sensei. "So what do we do?"

"First, I'm going to make sure you are alright to travel and your injuries won't burst. After that, we're going to track down Kurumi and Saki with the locator seals I placed on them. Then when we see the situation they're in, well come up with a plan then." Jiraiya answered instantly, hiding the proud smile that wanted to come out seeing Naruto beginning to grow in front of his eyes.

Naruto simply nodded his head, letting Jiraiya to scan him for any injuries that he and the fox might have missed. "Please hurry then. She is much stronger then I let on. The Rasengan was the only hit I managed and I felt her true power after Saki went all out."

Jiraiya frowned as he heard this, but quickly got to work and scanned the blonde teenager for injuries. "How would you rate her power? Would she be as strong as a jounin, Kage or whatever else you can think of?"

Thinking for a moment, keeping himself from flinching as Jiraiya scanned over him, Naruto came up with a response. "She would be as strong as Kakashi. Her aura was right around what I felt from Kakashi when he fought Zabuza. And she is fast, much faster then fuzzy brow using the gates but not as fast as Gai-sensei."

Knowing he meant Rock Lee, Jiraiya was a little worried as he heard how fast Lee was and knew how fast Gai and Naruto was saying she was somewhere in the middle ground. "Shit… It seems she was built for her true purpose then."

This caught Naruto's attention as Jiraiya stopped his scan, seeing nothing wrong with Naruto before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small slip of paper that seemed to be a map with a pink dot moving at a fast pace. "What? What is here purpose?!"

"I'll tell you along the way, follow me! I've got Kurumi's location. She's heading towards a place I've speculated to be… One of Orochimaru's hideouts." Jiraiya's face fell as he saw this before noticing a brown dot in the said area. "And Saki is there as well, shit! How is the snake involved with this?! The Akatsuki is after the snake's head, so why would he be working with them?"

Not going to get an answer from Naruto, as the blonde had no answer for him, Jiraiya sprung into the same direction Kurumi went with Naruto trailing not to far behind him.

He was quickly glad that one of the first things he trained Naruto in was speed as the blonde was keeping up with him despite the fast pace he was keeping. It might be strenuous for the blonde to keep up, but if it involved the two angels, he doubted Naruto cared. Besides, the boy had more stamina then anyone he knew and could train for days.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto called him by an appropriate title, seeing it wasn't a time to be making fun of the white haired sage. "What is this about Karinka's true purpose?"

Catching Naruto's question, Jiraiya kept his eyes forwards as he weaved in and around the trees. "As you know, the sister angels were all unique and built for specific purposes. However, both Kurumi and Saki's true purposes were altered, Kurumi to be your guardian and Saki to destroy Kurumi."

Naruto nodded as he knew this already, having gone over some of the specs of their creation with Jiraiya and the girls. "Right, Kurumi was originally meant to be the guardian of Konoha and Saki was designed to keep Kurumi from over using the power of her Mark Two Heart."

"Exactly, however, there is a problem. When Kurumi does over use the power of her heart, what is going to stop her from going berserk?" Jiraiya asked as he wanted Naruto to figure it out on its own.

Going over the question and what he knew of the Steel Angels, Naruto's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Are you saying that Karinka was built to combat Kurumi when the power of the heart consumes her?"

Jiraiya nodded in confirmation before adding a little more. "In simple terms… yes. She was designed to battle Kurumi and her two angel hearts were key components in succeeding. She was truly created to deter Kurumi once the heart was in control."

Frowning as he understood what Karinka's role was now, Naruto kept in stride as he thought a little more. "Sensei… What chance does Kurumi have of defeat Karinka on her own?"

The question caught Jiraiya's attention. Knowing he just upgraded her and checked her system, he shook his head. "I don't know. However, Karinka's data on her is out dated as I've just upgraded Kurumi and she doesn't know it. Kurumi's levels are also higher after using the Mark Two, so she might already be as strong as Karinka."

"So it can go either way." Naruto stated, his eyes narrowed as he looked forward, making sure not to fall behind as Jiraiya increased his pace.

Jiraiya only nodded, knowing that if they didn't get there to help, something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Standing in ruins of what use to be a building that had been leveled, Kurumi couldn't understand why she was here.

"This can't be the place, desu. I don't remember this at all!" Kurumi yelled out, not knowing what this place was or what it meant.

"Man, you are stupid. You can't even remember the place you were created." Karinka's voice sounded from all around.

Kurumi instantly recognized her voice as she looked all over, trying to find the blonde haired angel. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be right out." Karinka laughed manically, this time her voice was easier to locate allowing Kurumi to turn in the direction she was.

But as soon as she did, there was a loud crash forcing her to jump back only to see Saki, strapped to a cross. Her clothes were ragged, torn to shreds and her appearance wasn't much better. Cuts and gashes covered her body and there seemed to be a deep gash into both of her breasts, as it someone had tried to slice them off.

Kurumi instantly caught her as the cross fell forward, straight to her, and cut her loose before laying her down on the nearby grass. "SAKI! SAKI! WAKE UP SAKI!"

Karinka only laughed as she watched Kurumi try to wake her sister, who seemed non responsive except for the brief and jagged exhales of breath. "Oh, she isn't going to be waking up soon. Not after what I did to her for interfering with my plans."

This caught Kurumi's attention as she slowly turned towards Karinka, to see her sitting on what, more then likely, use to be the entrance to the building, her legs dangling over the edge. Rage filled her entire being as her fist clinched and her eyes frequently flashed from blue to red. "What did you do to my sister?!"

The dual heart angle wasn't dumb and could tell that Kurumi's Mark Two Heart was beginning to activate and knew she was in potential danger. Still, she couldn't help but feel like she needed a challenge and she knew the pink haired angel would give her that.

So, Karinka merely smirked as she crossed her legs and gazed down onto Kurumi. "Oh, after I was finished pummeling her for distracting me from the blonde, I got jealous of her body and started mutilating it. I wanted to cut of those big and squishy boobs of hers and implant them into me, but they were much harder then I thought to cut off so I gave up."

All the rage in Kurumi's body instantly turned to shock as she looked at Karinka. "W-what?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!"

"Look at me, sis. Those bastards gave me a young girl's body that isn't even developed so I'll have to live in this body for the rest of my life! I hate the fact that both of you are so filled out while I've this flat chest and barely any figure at all!" Karinka growled, glaring at Kurumi, more particularly her figure and her large breasts that bounced at every movement Kurumi made.

Kurumi didn't even hesitate as she jumped towards Karinka. In a flash, what was left of the entrance was suddenly crushed into a crater as Kurumi slammed her fist into it. However, Karinka was nowhere to be seen.

"My, that is some surprising strength." Karinka's voice came from behind as she stood by Saki, placing her foot on the angel's throat. "But right now, I have the upper hand so you better listen you pink haired bimbo!"

Seeing the look of shock on Kurumi's face and seeing her restrain herself from moving, Karinka knew she could get Kurumi to do whatever she wanted right now.

Glaring at Karinka, Kurumi clinched her fists as her blue eyes met Karinka's emeralds. "Why are you doing this, Karinka?! We are all suppose to be sisters!"

Karinka only shrugged her shoulders in response. "Because my masters told me to, not that I care about what they say. In fact, I no longer even care about bring you and the blonde haired brat to them. I just want the extra power of your Mark Two Heart. That power, will give me the strength to get away from those bastards! Isn't that right, Zetsu?"

Her emerald eyes were suddenly on a black and white man, hiding in the brush. He would have been unnoticeable if it wasn't for his Akatsuki cloak and the Venus fly trap that surrounded his body.

Zetsu narrowed his eyes before only the white portion of his mouth moved. "You're playing a dangerous game, Karinka. If you believe that you can take the Mark Two Heart without us chasing you, you are seriously mistaken."

"Not to mention leader would just decimate you before you got too far as we could easily track you." The black side of his mouth pitched in, not fearing the dual heart angel's reaction.

Karinka was instantly besides him, her hand gripping his throat as her emerald eyes glowed. "Then I could just get rid of you now and save me the trouble."

Both sides of the Venus fly trap man only chuckled at her before the white side responded as he broke her grip easily. "You aren't enough to kill me, little angel. You're just enough to capture the nine tail containers, that is all."

"And seeing that you aren't changing your mind, I'll report this to the leader. I doubt he'll be too happy to hear that you abandoned us after we built you." Zetsu's black half announced before the man slowly slid into the ground.

The dual heart angel tried to strike him before he went underground, but she wasn't quick enough and Zetsu had escaped. Looking around for a moment, Karinka cursed before stomping the ground. "GOD DAMMIT! This isn't working out at all!"

As soon as the words rolled off her tongue, both Jiraiya and Naruto suddenly jumped into the ruins and were quickly at Saki's side. Karinka had a dumbfound look on her face before her fists tightened in rage. "This can't be… This can't be happening! I'm suppose to be the perfect model! Why can't I succeed in one of my damn plans?!"

"Because," Jiraiya spoke as he placed his hand on her chest to check if her heart was still beating before sighing in relief feeling her heart was still beating strongly, "You were not designed to be the ultimate Steel Angel. I don't know what those fools told you, but you were designed to keep Kurumi's power in check. Kurumi design was and still is the superior design, not yours Karinka."

Karinka's eyes flashed as she heard this and her attention turned to Kurumi, no longer caring about Naruto or Jiraiya's presence. Her fists balled even tighter as a green aura swirled violently around her. "Is that so?"

Kurumi just blinked as Karinka slowly began to walk towards her, not sure what the blonde was thinking. She simply was ready to defend herself but suddenly Karinka was directly behind her.

"Then I'm going to prove how superior I truly am!"

* * *

**Karinka:** Why I'm not getting paid to do this?!

**Zagger:** Calm down Karinka. I can explain.

**Karinka:** Screw you! I want my payment now!

**Zagger:** …No you don't. That's meant for adult fan fiction.

**Karinka:** Well why are we here… YOU PERVERT! (smacks Zagger through a wall)

**Kurumi:** (looks through the opposite side of the hole) Wow! This is a big hole, desu!

**Karinka:** (grumbles) Oh great, pinky is here.

**Naruto:** (walks through hole) So am I.

**Karinka:** Well, let's get this over with.

**Jiraiya:** YES! (becomes a twinkle in the sky)

**Karinka:** PERVERT!

**Naruto:** Next time on Steel Angels and a Blonde, Karinka's and Kurumi's fight goes back and force and desperate to find a way to control Kurumi, Karinka targets me. But what this, has her planned back fired?! Find out in the next chapter, Black Wings.

**Karinka:** … (kicks Zagger) Damn you! I shouldn't tell everyone to read and review if they have any questions or just want to tell you how you're doing with this story so far! Next time, tell them yourself!

**Kurumi:** Bye-bye everyone!


	16. Black Wings

**Naruto:** Finally! We're over the half way mark with this chapter!

**Jiraiya:** That means the road is going to be tougher from here on out.

**Naruto:** (dead pans) Can you give me a moment of rejoice?

**Jiraiya:** No, this is revenge for calling me Ero-Sennin so many times.

**Naruto:** Watch it pervert or I'll call in a higher power.

**Jiraiya:** You've got nothing.

**Naruto:** Oh, I have something. (takes a deep breath)

**Jiraiya:** (pales) You wouldn't dare.

**Naruto:** OBAA-CHAN! JIRAIYA'S PEEPING ON THE ANGELS AGAIN!

**Tsunade:** (appears out of nowhere and smashes Jiraiya into the ground) I TOLD YOU TO STOP PEEPING ON THEM YOU PERVERT!

**Naruto:** (smirks) And now for the next chapter, Black Wings. Well, that sounds ominous.

* * *

Kurumi jumped away as soon she realized Karinka was behind her. Turning around, she noticed Karinka had stayed where she was and in her angered state, she hadn't even noticed that Naruto and Jiraiya were there now, taking care of Saki. "You'll pay for what you did to my sister!"

Lunging towards Karinka, Kurumi threw a punch for the blonde's temple. But she traveled through Karinka as if she wasn't there but her image still was. Despite her anger, Kurumi was still able to think coherently, which was a surprise as she normally couldn't. "A Bunshin?!"

Suddenly, Karinka was above her, smirking. "No, just an after image!"

The pink hair angel's eyes widened before she gasped as Karinka slammed her heels into her lower back, forcing her into the ground. Before Karinka could start stomping on her, she rolled with such force that Karinka tripped over her and hit the ground face first.

Grunting, Karinka quickly jumped up only to see Kurumi was alright up. That was all she knew as the next second she was flying back as she felt a mighty blow to her cheek. Driving her heels into the ground, Karinka growled before wiping her cheek. "Damn you bitch. I'll make you pay for that!"

Kurumi refused to hesitate as she sprinted towards Karinka, her hair whipping dangerously behind. Karinka wasn't even prepared for such a quick attack and was unable to even put up a defense as Kurumi landed a series of blows to her face, sternum and abdomen.

Flying back once more and skidding across the ground, Karinka snarled before she jumped back up and caught Kurumi charging her once more. With a quick step, she disappeared from view, leaving everyone else to wonder where she had gone.

Karinka suddenly appeared in front of Kurumi as soon as she stopped to scan the area for her and drove her fist into the pink haired angel's stomach. As the air escaped her lungs, Kurumi stumbled back when Karinka unloaded a series of counter punches to send her flying back.

Quickly recovering, Kurumi frowned as Karinka stood her ground as she chuckled. "Oh, this is going to be fun. You're much more a challenge then that blonde brat and his toy."

Growing angrier, Kurumi's eyes flashed crimson for a moment before she roared as she jumped towards her. "DON'T CALL THEM NAMES!"

Soon as she was on Karinka, she went through the dual heart angel once again but this time something was different. There wasn't just one Karinka; there were many of them surrounding her in a full circle. "Well, it seems I've hit a nerve. Let's see if I can hit some more."

Kurumi was suddenly on the receiving end of a constant attack from each side, barely defending herself as one Karinka dove in attack before running back out as another took her place. Taking a blow to her diaphragm from the side, Kurumi fell to her knees and started gasping for air.

Karinka began to laugh as she saw Kurumi kneel. Her astral clones dismissed as she walked besides Kurumi before gripping the back of her hair and lifted her up, causing Kurumi to shriek out in pain. "You are so weak! I don't even know why you are supposedly a superior model! I don't see what that blonde hair brat sees in you!"

As the words rolled of her tongue, Kurumi's blue eyes slowly turned a robotic crimson.

* * *

"Dammit! I've got to help her…" Naruto growled out as he moved from Saki's side before suddenly he was jerked back.

"Don't Naruto. This is Kurumi's fight." Jiraiya stated as he pulled Naruto back before turning his attention to Kurumi, noticing the change in demeanor. "This isn't a normal fight. The dark side of Kurumi's heart will come out soon and we need to be ready to calm her down… Maybe even destroyer her if she cannot revert back to herself."

Naruto's entire body became rigid before his gaze darkened. "No, we can't destroy her! If it comes down to that, I'll find a way to save her!"

Jiraiya nodded as he bit his thumb before going through the hand seals for a summon. "Trust me; I don't plan on getting to that point. But we're going to need some help, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, two small and aged toads appeared. Soon as they were summoned, they both jumped onto Jiraiya's summons, the male speaking first. "This isn't normal, Jiraiya. You're summoning us more then usual."

"It's the angel again, isn't it?" The female one spoke as she looked in the ruins. "I remember this place. This was where the Project Steel Angel was started."

Naruto wasn't sure what to think about the two elder toads, but his attention quickly turned to the battle as a loud crack was heard before a foul chakra caught everyone's attention to see what was happening. "No! KURUMI STOP!"

* * *

Karinka's entire world was spinning around her as she slowly tried to pick herself up. She had no clue what had just happened that allowed Kurumi to have such strength, but she did know one thing. "OW! THAT HURT LIKE HELL YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!

Jumping onto the tree that she was sent through, she suddenly froze as she saw a red and black aura surrounding Kurumi. Her eyes were glowing so bright that it seemed to be demonic and her pupil were long gone, making her seem more like a robot then ever before.

Shivering, as she didn't like the look she was giving her, Karinka took a deep breath and regained her courage. It suddenly disappeared when the tree next to her when a giant hole appeared within it, making it fall onto her.

With a burst of power, she threw it off and jumped back to her feet only to be hit by a direct blast of the angelic/demonic chakra. It was more painful then even when the blonde had slammed that blue orb into her chest. Slammed against the tree, the blast fizzled out allowing Karinka to regain her breath.

She was suddenly in another world of pain as Kurumi was on her and with two punches she was suddenly in a five foot crater. There was no doubt that some of her main components were broken from just those two blows. Growling as she attempted to pick herself up, her entire body went limp as Kurumi lifted her up by the collar.

Kurumi gazed into Karinka's emerald eyes and saw the fear and saw her body was trembling. But it wasn't enough, gathering energy in her fist she slowly brought it to Karinka's throat, the girl flinching and trying to break her grip, fearing for her life.

"NO! KURUMI STOP!" Naruto's voice reached their ears.

Instantly, Kurumi's eyes turned back to their natural color before she dropped Karinka to the ground. Slowly standing up, she turned around to see Naruto almost directly behind her, running straight to her. "Master? What's wrong, desu?"

Naruto stopped directly in front of her, not sure what to say at first. He hadn't expected Kurumi to suddenly revert as she did but was glad that she had. Gently reaching out, he placed his on hers and lightly gripped it as he smiled softly. "Let's go. She's had enough. You don't have to prove anything."

Blinking at Naruto's reaction at first, Kurumi's face suddenly became completely excited before she nodded energetically. "Okay! Let's go master, desu."

As Karinka slowly pulled herself from the crater, she looked up to see Kurumi and Naruto walking away from her. Catching their conversation before, Karinka smirked as she slowly but steadily stood on her own. "I might not be able to defeat Kurumi, but I can still get her to do what I want."

Using a burst of strength, she suddenly disappeared, having one last plan to get what she wanted.

Seeing Kurumi walking besides Naruto, Jiraiya sighed in relief knowing that there wasn't going to be any problem. "Thank Lady Amaterasu; he was able to bring her back."

Both toad elders nodded in agreement, both glad they didn't have to deal with the Demon Angel once more. They were lucky last time and they did not want to test their luck again.

The seemingly happy ending suddenly came to a halt as Kurumi hit the ground and Naruto was being dragged, a kunai at his throat. Jiraiya attempted to react, but Karinka's voice sounded from behind the blonde haired hostage. "Stay back! I won't hesitate to slit his throat!"

Jiraiya tensed before cursing knowing the angel wasn't kidding. Any action he could take could possibly end in Naruto's life being taken and he refused to let another one of his students to die. So taking the role as negotiator, he spoke in a stoic tone. "What do you want Karinka?"

"I want you to remove the pink hair bitch's heart and implant it into me! I also want an upgrade on my body!" Karinka yelled out, tightening her grip on Naruto's throat, cutting the blade into his neck slightly.

Narrowing his eyes at her response, Jiraiya knew that Karinka was now acting on her own. While this was good as she was no longer under the Akatsuki's control, it was extremely bad as this was her own action, not what they wanted. "I can't do that Karinka; it would kill both of you."

"Bullshit! The snake told me he could do it after they removed the fox's power from it! If he can do it, you can! Now pull her heart out now!" Karinka countered violently, accidentally cutting deeper into Naruto's throat, cutting into the larynx.

As blood began to spurt from Naruto's neck, Karinka suddenly let go of the kunai, not wanting to cut that deeply. Her eyes grew wider as Naruto fell to the ground, placing his hands on his throat to stop the bleeding before a sudden burst of red chakra began to surround him.

However, none of this matter as all Kurumi saw was the blood spurting from Naruto's neck. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She wanted to run and try to help, but her body refused to move. She tried to force it to, she really tried. But nothing seemed to be working.

Instead of screaming and running to her master, her eyes turned robotic red once more and a pitch black aura surrounded her before two black, angel-like wings slowly began to flicker behind her.

Kurumi's Mark Two Heart had taken over once more and her attention was completely on Karinka.

Jiraiya's entire body became pale before he closed his eyes. "Not again…"

"Are you ready, Jiraiya? We need to use it now before she gets out of control again." The elder male toad asked, knowing what was going through Jiraiya's mind.

Jiraiya couldn't find the strength to say yes at first as the power emitting from Kurumi was far greater then last time had been. He was afraid of the angel that he helped design.

However, no matter what, he could not give into his fear. Not while his newest student and son of his last student was in danger.

Without an answer, Jiraiya's very appearance began to change into that of his sage form as both the elder toads lent him a hand into the transformation. As soon as it complete, Jiraiya spoke with no hesitation in his voice. "Our only goal is to get Kurumi to calm down and revert back to normal."

"What if we can't, Jiraiya?" The female elder asked as she gazed at the pink haired angel, with the black wings flickering in and out of reality faster then before.

The hermit sage gave no response at first. But after closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them with a renewed vigor as he gazed at Kurumi's Demon Angel form. "It won't come to that. I've promised my student that much and I will keep my promise."

While the elders wanted to be proud of their first student, there was no time to be as all attention was brought back to Kurumi as a sphere of black energy swelled around her very being. The elder male was the first to speak.

"Very well, but this will be harder then any fight ever before."

* * *

Kurumi found herself in a strange room, one she had never been in before. The room was pitch black, but there was streaks of white light that dazzled and caught Kurumi's attention as they passed by.

After roaming around for a while, she began scratching her head. "What's going on? Where am I, desu?"

**"So you are the vessel of my power?"** A demonic voice echoed from all around before a dark crimson glow appeared before Kurumi.

The pink haired angel jumped back as the red glow slowly began to bubble and form into the shape of a head, a fox head to me more precise. "What the… Who are you, desu?!"

The dark voice chuckled as the head finished forming, looking almost exactly like the kitsune. **"My you are quite a morsel. I'm wishing I was sealed within you so we could have some fun."**

It took a few moments for Kurumi to register what Kyuubi had said but soon as she did, she attempted to punch the fox's face. "ONLY MASTER CAN DO THAT WITH ME!"

Her fist, however, stop even before it neared the fox as red chakra suddenly surrounded Kurumi and bound her. **"Don't even try. As long as my power is sealed within you, you can't touch me. In fact, I can do anything I want with you as long as my power flows through your body."**

Kurumi froze as she finally understood who/what it was in front of her. "No… You can't be, desu. You're supposed to be locked in master!"

Kyuubi smirked as her chakra firmly wrapped around her, not really paying attention to what she said and instead thinking about what he could do with the pink haired angel. But feeling her struggle as his chakra started to seep into her system, some ways less appropriate then others. **"And I am; I am merely communicating with you through my power."**

Yelping as the fox's chakra violated her, Kurumi panted as she gazed at the fox. "What… What do you… What do you want of me?!"

Still grinning as he watched his chakra work, Kyuubi's crimson eyes gazed into her blue. **"I want to take you for a test ride. I might want to resurrect within you when I get out of this infernal cage if my assumptions are correct. And this is the best way to get back at that ningen."**

**"I want to see him squirm like the ant he is!"**

* * *

**Naruto:** Uh-oh. Kurumi has been overwhelmed again.

**Jiraiya:** (whimpers) My back…

**Tsunade:** (stomps on Jiraiya) This isn't good, Jiraiya has been flattened and I'm not even supposed to be here.

**Naruto:** You know you are the one that flattened him.

**Tsunade:** Hey, I'm innocent till proven guilty.

**Naruto:** (sighs) Great, just great. First Kurumi, now this.

**Tsunade:** It gets worse.

**Naruto:** (glares) How?

**Tsunade:** Using the darkness of her heart, Kurumi is unstoppable. Is there anything that can stop her destructive rage? Find out next time in, A Demon Angel.

**Naruto:** (groans) Oh come on! Give me a break!

**Jiraiya:** (jumps up unharmed) Please remember leaving a review is most appreciated, even if you point out his flaws, and if any of you still have questions, the author will be more then glad to answer them. Any flames will be laughed at and disregarded, however.

**Tsunade:** See you all next chapter. Now where's my sake? NARUTO!

**Naruto:** (downs a bottle) I'm troubled.


End file.
